Road to Darkness
by Scarlett-sama
Summary: After several bad experiences in his life, Renzou Shima has developed a fear of demons. A fear that prevents him from attending True Cross & leaves him back in Kyoto till his 17th birthday. A day he'll never forget now that he's been turned into a demon. Can Renzou overcome his fears of demons, & more over himself or will he fade away w/the rising sun? Collaboration w/Leah Potts5!
1. Prologue

AmaimonXShima Rating: M

Prologue

_Around him bright blue flames flared out and burned everything in their path. No water of any substance on earth able to turn them to ashes, as the little boy stood shocked and mesmerized by them. His soft brown eyes wide like saucers as he heard his name being called and turned to the voice. His oldest brother Take rushing over to his side, covered in dirt, and giving him a look of relief as he messed up his soft black hair. _

_ "Renzou, it's not safe here." Take spoke, as he gave him a small smile. "You should be with Kinzou and the others."_

_ "Pretty fire." Was the little two year old could say back, as for the fact his vocabulary was limited, as he pointed to it._

_ A comment his oldest brother seemed to ignore, as the building a ways behind them exploded and Take wrapped his arms around him. His eldest brother protecting him from any debris that could've hurt him, as he carefully let go of him and dark black figures started seeping out of the rubble. Their faces twisted and contorted in awkward angles, and bright red or gold eyes reaching them, as the young toddler felt a shiver run down his spine and Take glared at the figures. _

_ "Renzou, we need to get you out of here." His eldest brother spoke, as he pulled out what his older brother Kinzou called a cell phone and messed with the buttons. "Juzo, I need you over here right now. Renzou wondered off and there are demons everywhere."_

_ Over the roar of the blue fire around them and the figures slowly creeping toward them, the younger could barely hear what his older brother was saying to Take. Although with the serious look on his face it was obvious Juzo was coming to get him._

_ "Take-nii, what's dewon?" The two year old innocently asked, as his eldest brother grabbed his staff the moment he put his cell phone away and the teen gave him a funny look._

_ Which was probably because he couldn't say the word right. After all, he had been one of those children that couldn't say an 'm' right and instead came out as a 'w', which was terrible considering their last name was Shima. It always came out as Shiwa. Something the other mothers found adorable. _

_ "They're evil spirits, Renzou." Take finally spoke when he realized what the younger meant. "They could hurt you. So stay back and let me get rid of them."_

_ With a very small nod the little two year old stood behind his older brother and held onto his exorcist uniform. The black fabric bunched up in little wads in his tiny hands, as his eldest brother started reciting words he couldn't understand and the figures leapt at them. The little two year old frightened at their suddenly lunge, that he fell back and onto his bottom. His little eyes wide and his body frozen in place for the moment, as Take swung his staff and hit the black figure right in the head. The thing letting out an ear splitting screech, before it burst into ashes. The little boy now covering his ears and his eyes squeezed shut, before Take kneeled down beside him and set a hand on his shoulder. _

_ "Renzou, it's okay. I took care of him." Take spoke, as the little boy opened his eyes and looked up at his eldest brother. _

_ A dark figure a ways behind him catching the little two year olds eyes, as he made a move to point it out to his brother, just as it moved. Take turning his head and catching the figure moving around them, just in time to pick up the little two year old and swing him around to the other side. The little boy falling onto his bottom, before a noise of pain reached him and he felt something wet touch his face. The two year old looking up to find his eldest brother standing in front of him and something coming out of his back on his left shoulder. Whatever it was gleaming with the light of the blue flames, before the creature and the thing coming out of his brother's back disappeared and his brother sat on the grass with a hand over his chest._

_ "Take-nii." The little two year old spoke, as he reached out a little hand. _

_ "I'm alright, Renzou. Don't touch me, you'll get dirty." Take spoke, as his voice came out shaky._

_ The little boy looking up at his brother in curiosity, as he crawled around him to the front and sat in front of him. The little boy looking at his eldest brother in both confusion and curiosity, till he noticed there was red stuff all over his brother's hand and reached out to touch it._

_ "R-Renzou, you'll get your clothes dirty." Take spoke, as he used a clean hand to grab his little one. _

_ "But Take-nii dir-ty." The little two-year old spoke, the boy stumbling over the word dirty._

_ "Th-that's because the demon hurt me, R-Renzou. You g-get dirty when you get h-hurt."_

_ "Take-nii dirty?" The little boy spoke in confusion, as his brother gave him a nod. "Take-nii need to get clean."_

_ "I can't, R-Renzou. I'll get d-dirty again and I have to protect you."_

_ "Why?"_

_ A moment of silence passed between them, as Take played with his fingers and gave him a small smile._

_ "I-It's because I g-got hurt really bad, R-Renzou." Take spoke, as he squeezed the little boy's hand. "W-we can't c-clean me up."_

_ By now the red stuff covered his eldest brother's hand. The same stuff now stained into his uniform and had created a huge deep black stain._

_ "Take-nii."_

_ With the little boy's voice his eldest brother looked at him with dull brown eyes and let go of his hand to gently mess up the little boy's hair._

_ "Y-You're brother is late, a-again." The teen spoke, as he gave him a small smile. "J-just r-remember one thing, R-Renzou. N-no matter what, I've always l-loved you."_

_Before the little boy could speak, his eldest brother's hand slipped off his head and he fell backwards onto the grass. The teen laying against the grass and unmoving, as he stopped breathing and the little boy looked him in worry. The two year old calling his brother's name, before he crawled over to his brother's side and shook him. Take's name leaving his lips, as he shook the teen even harder and his hand pressed against the stain. The fabric squishing under his palm, as he pulled his little hand away and found that same red liquid on his hand. A liquid he later learned was blood, and on this very day his eldest brother died protecting him._

* * *

Scarlett: *throws confetti up in the air* Guess who is back home, away from college, and on her one month vacation!?

Akira: *raises eyebrow* I'm not speaking the obvious here

Scarlett: *frowns at him and waves hand* whatever, anyway! I'm back my cute little fans, and with a new fic!...I know what ur thinking? What about Hellfire? Well...give me a bit on that one. I'm working on it after i get some other things done. I got a month to myself with my family and I'm wasting the lot of it on Wartune, my drawings, and fanfiction. So don't worry!

Akira: *frowning at* Did u change at all in college

Scarlett: *sweatdrops* Lets not go there. Anyway! I'm back with this cute little AmaimonXShima fic both Shadethedemon and Terra Syndrome desperately wanted! So, my cute little fans! Here it is! This is the start, and through out the following weeks I will update when I see fit, so review for more chapters! I have 9 done! One another note, please move onto the following little box of information. Enjoy!

* * *

_**I would like to deeply thank Leah Potts5, my collaborator for this fic, for helping me start/create this fic. You helped me unscramble my messed up ideas and thoughts, as well as help create the entire plot of the fic with me. You have also been looking over my work the entire time and making sure i stayed within character. Thank you very much, hun. Let's work to the end of the fic together!**_

* * *

For more information and Updates about my fanfictions, coming straight from me, visit my author page and look under the **Progression and Important Information **section. I have updates about my current Ao no Exorcist fanfictions and a new ones that are going to be posted in the future. I am also giving out offers to the fans. So stop by my profile page and check it out!

* * *

_Amaimon and Shima do not belong to me._

_These characters belong to Kazue Kato._


	2. Chapter 1

AmaimonXShima Rating: M

Chapter 1

_ "Renzou, this is Suguro and Miwa." Kinzou spoke to the little boy holding onto the fabric of his pant's leg. _

_ Standing a good five feet from him were two little boys. One with brunette hair and mocha brown eyes, and the other with a baldhead and black hued eyes. The bald boy shorter than the other, as the little boy hid behind his brother's leg and Kinzou let out a sigh. _

_ "Renzou you can't play by yourself all the time." His older brother spoke, as his oldest brother Juzo walked in and saw Kinzou's failed attempt to get the little boy to make new friends. _

_ "And you won't always have us to play with you either, Renzou." Juzo spoke, as the little boy looked up at his oldest brother and Juzo messed up his hair. "You need to make friends."_

_ "I don't want friends." The little black-haired boy spoke softly, as he toed at the floor. "I want Kinzou-nii and Juzo-nii."_

_ A moment of silence fell over the brother's, as Kinzou looked down at their little brother in worry. Ever since Take's death three years ago Renzou had alienated himself from everyone. Sure he had been two years old, and he shouldn't have been able to remember the incident; but the fact he did was damaging. Renzou refused to socialize with anyone except for the two brothers and he was in preschool now. Even his teachers had called on numerous occasions to tell them how their little brother wouldn't play with anyone else in the classroom and didn't like to be in big groups. He even shied away from the teachers and would immediately run over to his brother's sides the moment they came to pick him up._

_ Something that had started to worry the two of them and brought up this idea. Renzou needed to make friends to break out of his shell and Suguro and Miwa would be great friends. They lived just next door and Renzou could easily walk next door and play with them. That and the two of them were nice kids, something that was getting hard to find now a days. All they had to do was get Renzou to spend a little time with them._

_ "My name is Ryuji Suguro." The boy with brunette hair spoke, as Renzou peaked past Kinzou's leg and looked at him. "You can call me Bon."_

_ "A-And I'm Miwa." The bald boy stuttered nervously, as the little black-haired boy's eyebrows raised slightly._

_ "R-Ren-zou Sh-Shima." The little five year old spoke, as he gripped the fabric of his brother's pants tighter._

_ "You want to play catch? My mom got me a new ball." Bon asked, as Shima's eye widened and he quickly shook his head in fear._

_ "I don't wanna go outside. The evil spirits will get me." Renzou shakily spoke, as Kinzou looked down at him in worry._

_ "My dad and mom will be there. No spirits will get you." Bon spoke, as he held out a little hand for the older boy. "And I'll protect you."_

_ A moment of silence fell around them, as the little boy stared at the hand extended for him and seemed to be trying to find an answer. It only taking a few moments, before he hesitantly reached his hand out and found he couldn't reach it from his spot behind his brother. The little boy instantly taking his hand back, as he stared at the floor and hesitantly let go his older brother's pants leg. The five year old hesitantly taking a step away from the blonde teen giving him an encouraging smile, before he hesitantly reached his hand out again and took Bon's. The four and a half year old giving him a small smile, before he looked to the little boy's older brothers._

_ "We're going to go play at my house." Bon announced, as he got a nod from both brothers. "We'll bring Shima back before dark."_

_ "Alright, you guys have fun." Juzo spoke, as Shima gave them a hesitant look and followed after Bon._

_ It only taking a few minutes for the three of them to leave the little five year olds house, and over to Bon's house as the little boy opened the front door and announced he was back with a new friend. His mother walking over and giving them a big smile as she noticed him holding onto his son's hand and gently ruffled his hair._

_ "You must me Renzou from next door. Your brothers said you might come over." She spoke, as she gave him a smile. "You boys go ahead and play out back."_

_ In response, Bon gave his mother an alright and lead the two of them to the backyard. Nothing but a field of grass surrounded by a fence around them, and a small garden in the far corner, as Bon let go of his hand to walk over and grab his yellow ball._

_ "You're very quiet." Bon spoke, as he gently tossed the ball to the older boy and Shima flinched before it bounced a good foot away from him and rolled right up to his knees. "You're even more scared than Miwa."_

_ "S-sorry." The little boy spoke, as he decided to push the ball over to Miwa instead of tossing it like Bon did._

_ "It's fine, Shima-kun." Miwa spoke, as he gave him a smile._

_ One that made the older boy relax, as Miwa carefully tossed the ball to him and the suns light hit it just right. The thing turning a deep black color, as the little boy's mind conjured up a black figure coming toward him and let out a scared yelp. The little boy falling back on his bottom in fear, before the ball bounced right in front of him and landed in his lap. Both Bon and Miwa looking at him in both surprise and worry, as Bon's mother came out and saw the little boy sitting in the grass._

_ "Is everything alright out here?" She asked, as Bon gave her a small nod._

_ His mother heading back inside, before he walked over and held out a hand for him. A hand he flinched at, before he looked up at the boy in front of him and Bon tilted his head to the side a little. The boy pointing to a cord hanging loosely around his neck that had caught his eye._

_ "What's that?" Bon asked, as the little five-year-old place a hand over it and realized what it was. The little boy quickly covering it up with the shirt he was wearing, before Bon gave him a weird look and the teen gave up._

_ "Take-nii gave it to me." The little black-haired boy spoke, as he pulled the cord out and showed them._

_ Attached to the black cord was a beautifully designed metal symbol. For what he had no idea, but he treasured it nonetheless. It was the last gift he had gotten from Take before he died protecting him and he'd treasure it for the rest of his life. _

_ "It's really nice. Is your brother Take working?" Bon asked, as the little boy's eyes fell to the grass and Bon gave him an odd look._

_ "T-Take-nii's dead." The little boy spoke, as Bon and Miwa's eyes widened. "He protected me on the Blue Night."_

_ "Then we're all the same." The brunette boy spoke, as he grabbed the little five year olds hands. "Miwa lost his parent and I lost my best friend on the Blue Night. You're not alone, Shima."_

_ And it had been in that very moment that their friendship formed, from one little game of catch to friendship that would last his entire lifetime._

* * *

_"We'll be outside playing hide and seek!" A six and half year old Bon called out to his mother, as he pulled the seven-year-old boy right behind him. _

_ His mother calling after them to be safe, as the little boy tried his best to keep up with his best friends. Bon holding tight to his hand and Miwa just beside him, as the trio headed down the neighborhood. The trio practically inseparable since the day they met, as the brunette boy stopped not far from the corner of the streets before he let go of the older boy's hand and turned to them. _

_ "Alright, who's it?" Bon asked, as he looked at the two boys looking at him._

_ "I was it last time." The little seven-year-old boy spoke, as he hesitantly rose his hand and his voice shook very little. _

_ It had been thanks to his brothers who introduced him to Miwa and Bon that he was finally coming out of his shell. Although it wasn't as fast as his brothers had hoped, the fact that he was coming out at all was a miracle for them. His brothers were really worried about him and it clearly showed when the little boy spent some days locked in his room playing by himself. _

_ "Then it's Miwa's turn." Bon announced, as he looked at the bald boy next to the black-haired one._

_ The usual hesitant and scared look appearing on the six year old's face, as Shima gave him a smile to calm him and Bon put his hands on his hips._

_ "The rules are you can't hide a block away from where we are." The brunette boy spoke, as he looked at the two. "And stay away from the forest. Mom said it's not safe."_

_ "Why isn't it?" The black-haired boy asked, as Bon looked at him._

_ "Cause it isn't, okay?" Bon spoke, as he frowned at him. "Mom said it's not safe, so we can't play near there."_

_ "Fine." The little seven-year-old pouted, as Bon let out a sigh._

_ "Alright, go!"_

_ In an instant Bon and the little seven-year-old took off running to find a hiding spot. Miwa's voice reaching them and counting down from ten, as the little black-haired boy quickly looked around for a place to hide, as he noticed a fairly large bush and ran over to hide behind it. A cat jumping out a hissing at him, as the little boy fell back onto his bottom and let out a small whine. It taking a few moments, before the little boy could quickly shake his head and get himself together. The little boy standing up and dusting his pants off, before he head Miwa hit zero and the little boy panicked. _

_ His little head whipping around and searching for a place to hide, before he noticed a small little space in-between two houses and quickly squeezed through it. His little footsteps echoing in the confided space, as it quickly became dark around him and he noticed a little light on the other side. His curiosity getting the best of him, as he slowly made his way over to it and walked through. The sudden change in light making the little boy closed his eyes, before he hesitantly opened them moments later and looked around at his surroundings. Surrounding him was nothing but trees and foliage. Leaves covering the ground and branches fallen from tress littering the ground, as he looked around at all the huge trees in awe and found himself walking forward. _

_ His little legs moving him forward, as he used all his might to climb over a fallen log in his way and out into a small clearing. Sunlight streaming into the opening at the top of the trees, as he looked around in amazement and gently gripped Take's gift in his little hands. His honey tinged brown eyes wide with wonder as he hesitantly continued forward and found himself walking deeper into the trees. The sky becoming darker as he continued forward, till he looked up and saw how late it had become. His little mind coming to a screeching halt, as he remembered he was supposed to be playing hide and seek with his friends and his little heart beat speed up. An uneasy feeling washing over him, as he turned around and tried his best to walk back the way he came. Something that became difficult in a matter of moments, as he stopped and looked around him. Each and every tree and fallen branch looking the same to him, as he tightly gripped the necklace in his hands and he bit his lower lip. He was lost. Alone and hopelessly lost out in the middle of nowhere. _

_ "Take-nii, where am I?" The little black-haired boy spoke out loud, as he tightly gripped the necklace in his hands and hesitantly walked to his right. _

_ His little legs moving him forward till they became tired and he came to a stop. The little boy flopping onto the leaf covered ground, as he gently rubbed his sore legs and looked around him. A worried look in his brown eyes, as he looked back up toward the sky and saw it was dark already. The air around him cold and nipping at his exposed arms and legs, as he hesitantly looked around at the darkness and tried to make out some way to get home. His little heart thundering in his chest, as he gripped at the fabric of his shorts and chewed on his lower lip. A snapping of a branch sounding behind him, before he quickly turned his little head in the direction of the noise and found nothing there. The quick loud sound of hurried footsteps against leaves circling around him, before it disappeared all together and the little boy nervously looked around him. His heart now thundering loudly against his ribcage, as he fisted the fabric of his pants and looked around in worry._

_ "W-Who's there?" The little black-hared boy stuttered out, as he looked around. "C-Come out."_

_ Before he could even register it, something slammed into his back and sent him flying forward. The little boy tumbling to the ground a good seven feet from where he was sitting, before he let out a whine in pain and managed to upright himself. His terrified brown eyes scanning the darkness around him, before his eyes caught a dark wide figure and stared at it in fear. The figure swaying form side to side as if it were watching him, as he hesitantly made a move to scoot back and it lunged for him. A squeak of fear leaving the little boy's lips, as the figure landed on top of him and he finally caught a glimpse of what it was. Standing above him and at least twice the size of him was a huge spider. Its long legs spread out above him and caging him in place, as it's deep red eyes bore down on him and a screech like noise left it. A noise he remembered from five years ago, as he stared up at it in utter terror and tried to scramble away. The huge spider five steps ahead of him, as it's jaws suddenly grabbed the back of his shirt and kept him from running away. A yelp of fear leaving the little boy, as he tried to grip at the ground in front of him and pull himself away. The huge arachnid walking backwards and dragging him in the opposite direction from where he wanted to go, as the little boy cried out for him and tears welled up in his eyes. His hear thundering in his chest and echoing in his ears, as he tried desperately to separate himself away from the huge spider dragging him away and screamed out for help. His lungs burning and tears rolling down his face, as a branch viciously scrapped at his check and cut it open. Blood rolling down his cheek and onto the grass below as the darkness around him started to deepen and seemed to swallow the landscape around him. The trees suddenly disappearing one by one from his vision, as more figures started coming into view he couldn't make out and screech like noises reached his ears. _

_ "HELP!" The little seven year old screamed, as he tried to pull himself away from the spider dragging him away and found it utterly useless. _

_ His little arms and fingers not strong enough to grab purchase on the ground and hold him immobile, as his whole body started shaking and tears streamed down his face._

_ "Renzou!" A voice yelled, as the little boy felt his heart stop and looked in the direction of the voice however small it had been when it reached his ears._

_ "HELP!" The little boy screamed as loud as he could, as the huge spider suddenly dropped him and screech like noises suddenly filled his ears._

_ Red eyes staring at him through the darkness, as he terrifyingly looked around him to find millions of red eyes watching him; slowly inching closer. The noises getting louder the closer they got, before a light shined from the distance and sickening cries of pain reached his ears. The millions of spiders coming into view with the help of the light, as the little boy's eyes went wide and his fingers dug into the leaves under him. His whole body shaking uncontrollably, before the light shinned on him and a barely hearable gasp reached his ears._

_ "Juzo, I found him!" His brother Kinzou's voice yelled out, as the little boy looked toward the light and saw a shadowed figure of his brother. "There are demons everywhere!"_

_ "Renzou, hold on! We'll get you out!" Juzo yelled, as his figure ran up to stand beside his older brother and the spiders around him let out screech like hisses. The noise echoing around him, as the one above him let out a particularly loud screech and took guard right in front of him._

_ A small rant leaving his older brother's lips, before Kinzou suddenly produced what the little guessed was a staff and held the flashlight between his teeth. His oldest brother Juzo quickly following his example, before a glare was shot toward the huge spider in front of the little boy and Kinzou took charge first._

_ "Get away from him you eight legged demon!" Kinzou managed to yell between the flashlight in his mouth._

_ Screeches filling the air around him, as the spiders went after his brothers and the two of them easily defended themselves. His brother's expertly using the staffs in their hands to deflect their attacks, as Kinzou hit a spider harshly across the head and it crumpled to the ground in a heap of long legs. Words he couldn't understand suddenly filling the air and the spiders doubled their energy into their attacks and some crumpled to the ground before they turned to ash. Kinzou breaking through a huge crowd that had attacked him before one suddenly umped out his back and let out a screech. His uniform he always wore tearing to shreds under the spider's sharp legs and created long gashes in his skin. A gasp of pain leaving him, before Juzo suddenly turned and smashed his staff into the spider. The force instantly sending it flying, as he continued to speak words the little boy couldn't understand and Kinzou soon started back up in tune with his oldest brother. Their words suddenly coming to an end, before horribly distressed screeches filled the air and the spiders turned to ash. The one in front of the little boy crumpling to the ground before turning to ash, as his brothers quickly rushed over to him and Kinzou pulled the terrified little boy into his arms._

_ "Oh, God. Renzou, are you alright?" Kinzou spoke in pure worry, as he buried his face into the little boy's black hair._

_ "Are you hurt, Renzou?" Juzo softly spoke, as he brushed the hair out of the little boy's face and saw the terrified look in the little boy's eyes. "Renzou, it's alright. You're safe."_

_ "Juzo's right, they won't hurt you anymore, Renzou." Kinzou spoke, as he unburied his face from the little boy's hair and gave him a soft smile. "You're safe. Nothing will hurt you as long as we're here."_

_ In an instant the little boy was in tears. His whole body shaking uncontrollably, as Kinzou held him tightly against him and stroked his hair. Juzo the one to take his hand and tightly grip it, as he gently rubbed the pads of his fingers against the little boy's dirt covered skin._

_ "Let's get you home, Renzou."_

* * *

_"Will you go out with me, Shima?" The boy in front of him asked, as the eleven year old stared at the boy in pure shock._

_ The halls practically empty, as the black-haired boy tightly gripped the strap on his shoulder bag and roughly bit his lip. If anything he had no idea why the boy in front of him was asking him this. After all, he was the screw up in class. The stuttering, helpless, __boy in class who had Entomophobia since he was seven. He was the scardy cat in class and was utterly useless. He was constantly teased of his fears and people pushed his buttons when he refused to go out for karaoke. The boy having to explain every time that he was afraid to be out after dark and was picked on every time he did. If anything he knew the boy in front of him could do so much better. I mean, yeah the whole school knew he was gay and poked fun at him for it, and the boy in front of him was probably gay as well; but he could do so much better. The black-haired boy wasn't worth the trouble. The boy in front of him would only get teased for being near him._

_ "I-I can't." The eleven year old spoke, as he took a step backwards and his eyes fell to the floor._

_ "Why not?" The boy pushed, as he looked at him in worry and sadness. "Did I come off too strongly? Did I scare you? Oh god, please tell me I didn't scare you?"_

_ A moment of silence fell between them, as the black-haired boy looked up at met the other's purely worried green eyes. A look of worry and regret in his eyes, as his hand reached out for him, but didn't touch him. Almost like he was afraid to touch him and break him, to scared him and leave the boy utterly terrified and wreaked. A look that surprised him above all, as he found himself staring at the boy in pure shock and slowly shook his head._

_ "Then tell me what I did. I've been trying to ask you out for awhile now and I've been scared I'd hurt you." The boy spoke, as the younger stared at him wide eyed._

_ "I-I'm not w-worth it." The black haired boy spoke, as the older stared at him for a moment and his muddy brown hair fell into his eyes._

_ "Not worth it? Shima-kun, I wouldn't be asking you out if you weren't worth it." The boy spoke, as he made a move to reach out and take his hand, before he pulled his hand back in the fear of scaring him. "If anything you're more than worth it, and I'm not worthy enough for you."_

_ "N-no. Y-You're wrong." The younger spoke, as he harshly shook his head. "I-I'm just a s-scaredy cat. Y-You'll be made fun of."_

_ "I don't care about them, Shima." The boy spoke, as the younger looked up at him in surprise and he finally found the courage to reach out and take the younger's hand. "You're worth it. I fell for you the moment I saw you. I could care less about what they think of you or me. I'll protect you. I promise."_

_ It was in that moment that the younger had found his first love, as he gave the older boy a big smile and wrapped his arms around him. The older boy's arms wrapping tightly around him and his warmth slowly surrounding him, as he buried his face into the boy's chest and smiled. It was in that moment that he felt loved. Truly and purely loved. _

_A Year Later _

_ "Renzou, you wanna go out tonight?" Hikamaru spoke, as the bell rang for school to end and his boyfriend wrapped his arms around him. _

_ A small blush spreading across his face, as the younger looked back at the brunette and smiled. Pure love clearly show in the older's gaze, as he held him close and the younger looked back down at his stuff scattered across the desk._

_ "I don't know." The younger spoke, as he looked back at the thirteen year old. "I don't like being out at night."_

_ "We won't be out for long, Renzou. We can leave now and take the train to town. Then we'll have enough time to catch that movie you've been dying to see. I'll even treat you to dinner."_

_ A bright blush spread across the black-haired teen's face, as he gently pulled himself out of his boyfriend's arms to pack his thing into his backpack. It had been a year since he started dating Hikamaru, after his persistent confession, and since then the boy had changed a lot. In the year they had been dating the younger had become a little more confident in himself. He rarely, if at all, stuttered in front of others unless he was forced to work out a problem on the board or give a report by himself in front of the class. Something his older brothers had become proud of over the last year, if it wasn't for the fact they didn't know who or what caused it. His relationship with the older was on the down low between their families and they rarely talked of one another to their parents. If only for the fear that their parents would disown them or Hikamaru's parents would move and take his boyfriend with him. Hence why they were talking about their evening plans in an empty classroom._

_ "You promise you'll get me back as quick as possible?" The younger asked, as Hikamaru gave him a smile and gently place a kiss on his forehead._

_ "I promise." The teen spoke, as the younger slung his bag over his shoulder and the older held out his hand. "Now, let's get going so we can make it to the train station in time."_

_ A nod was all that was given, before the younger took his hand and they rushed out of the classroom together. The two boys easily making it to the train station on time and getting to town in record time, before the pair quickly made their way through the crowds and toward the movie theater. The two of them sticking out like sore thumbs with their uniforms on and the two boys holding hands, as the younger found his eyes glued to the floor and leaning close to the older._

_ "Just ignore them, Renzou." Hikamaru spoke, as he gave him a smile and wrapped his arm around the boy's waist. "They're just jealous."_

_ A small laugh left the younger, as his boyfriend pulled him into the movie theater and bought their tickets and snacks. The pair smiling to one another and easily falling in step with one another, as the younger hesitantly took the older's hand and headed toward the room the movie was being played in. All the while Hikamaru had a huge grin on his face._

_ "That was awesome!" Hikamaru exclaimed, as the pair walked out of the movie theater a good two hours later. "I definitely have to let you pick the movies from now on."_

_ "Thanks." The young spoke, as his boyfriend gave him a huge grin and wrapped an arm around the younger's waist. _

_ "So, I promised you dinner didn't I?" Hikamaru spoke, as the black-haired boy nodded. "Where you wanna eat?"_

_ "Where ever you want to eat."_

_ "Renzou, that defeats the purpose of my question."_

_ "I-I'm sorry." The younger hesitantly spoke, as Hikamaru gave him a worried look and held him close._

_ "Hey, it's alright. I'm not trying to push you into a corner, Renzou. If you're not sure than I can pick a place."_

_ "I've just never been here before." The younger spoke, as Hikamaru gave him a nod. _

_ "Then let me pick one. I've been here before with my older brother." The older spoke, as the younger gave him a nod and he was lead down the crowded streets._

_ "Hika-chan, we're going to be late for the train." The black haired boy spoke in worry, as they tried to rush down the crowded streets and sidewalks. _

_ "I know, Renzou." Hikamaru spoke, as he looked back at the younger. "We made a wrong turn somewhere. Give me five minutes."_

_ "But the train will be here in ten, Hika-chan. Even if we find out way back we're fifteen minutes away." The younger spoke, as they came to a stop and Hikamaru ran a hand over his face._

_ "Damn it. I'm sorry, Renzou. I should've grabbed a map from my brother before I left home today." The older spoke, as the black-haired boy looked up at him and leaned close to him as the crowd weaved around him. "I can't believe I got us lost."_

_ "I could call Kinzou-nii and Juzo-nii." Shima offered, as the older looked down at him. "They could come get us."_

_ "I know, Renzou, but that could give away our secret." The older spoke, as the younger's eyes fell to the cement. "Let's try one more time. I've got an idea."_

_ Before the younger could ask what, Hikamaru grabbed his hand and pulled him through the crowd. The younger trying his best to catch up as he noticed the nearly black sky above him and tightened his grip on the older's hand. His boyfriends pulling him through the crowd and into the entrance to an alleyway, before the younger's heart thundered in his chest and he came to a stop. His boyfriend jolting backward and turning to look back at him, before he saw the fear in the younger's eyes._

_ "Renzou-?"_

_ "C-can't we go around? I don't like dark places." The black-haired boy asked, as Hikamaru gave him a sincere looked and pulled him into his arms._

_ "I know you're afraid, but this might be the quickest way." Hikamaru spoke, as he held him tightly in his arms. "If you're scared stay close to me and don't let go of my hand. I'll keep you safe."_

_ "You promise?"_

_ "I promise, Renzou."_

_ It was then with a small nod, the younger took his boyfriend's hand and leaned close to him. The older boy taking the lead, as he led the younger into the alleyway. The black-haired walking close to his boyfriend, as the light from the shops started to fade and it started to get dark. His hand tightly gripping the other's and his body slightly shaking, as Hikamaru gave him a worried look and quickened their pace. The two of them quickly making their way down the alleyway, as they passed a dog scrounging around for scraps and the younger leaned closer to the older as they finally saw the light on the other side of the alleyway. A low dangerous growl sounding behind them, as Hikamaru was the first to act and pulled the younger toward him. The black-haired boy being thrown off balance, as he fell back into the older's chest and was quickly pushed behind him. The boy giving his boyfriend a worried look, before he peered around him and saw the dog from before growling at them. The thing's face contorted and the skin falling off in places, as a horrible stench came off of it and what looked like mushrooms were growing out of it. The sight itself enough to scared the younger, as he tightly gripped his boyfriend's uniform and Hikamaru's eyes seemed to scan the area in confusion._

_ "Hi-Hika-chan?"_

_ "Where the hell is that noise coming from?" The older asked, as the younger felt his blood run cold the moment he realized the older couldn't see the dog. _

_ "Hika-chan, it's in front of us." Shima hesitantly spoke, as the older looked back at him for a moment and frowned. "Renzou, I don't see anything. Maybe there's a dog nearby, or someone left their window open."_

_ "No, it's there." The younger spoke in slight panic, as his boyfriend made a move to turn around and the dog lunged at them. "Hika-chan, move!"_

_ Before the younger could even react and push his boyfriend out of the way, Hikamaru managed to turn himself back around and shield the younger. The dog crashing into the older and it's teeth latching onto his arm, as he let out a hiss of pain and a gasp left his throat. His boyfriend's eyes now focused on the dog, before he managed to gain control over himself and pushed the dog away._

_ "Damn it, what the hell is that thing? I didn't see it before." Hikamaru cursed, as he stood in front of the younger and the dog shook its head to gain it's senses. "Renzou, stay behind me."_

_ Not even a word came out of the younger's mouth after that, as Hikamaru grabbed the lid off a garbage can and used it as a shield. The dog now back up on it's feet and his sickening yellow eyes watching the both of them, as Hikamaru moved a little closer to him to keep him shielded, before the dog let out a growl and bounded toward them. His boyfriend the first to react, as he grabbed the edge of the lid and swung it. The edge catching the dog on the side of the face, as it let out a howl and stumbled back. A huge cut across one of its eyes, as it stumbled for a moment and a screech like whine echoed in the air. A shiver running through the younger, as he stared at the dog in fear and the past came rushing back to him. The evil spirits that killed his eldest brother, the huge spiders that tried to take him away and kill him, the fear and the pain rushing back to the surface as the younger found himself shaking uncontrollably from head to toe and Hikamaru looked back at him in worry. _

_ "Renzou, everything is going to be okay. Just stay behind me. I'll protect you."_

_ "N-No. N-No more." The younger spoke, as he roughly shook his head and tears well up in his eyes. "I d-don't want to see th-these things anymore."_

_ "Renzou, don't cry. You're going to be fine." Hikamaru spoke, before the dog came after them again._

_ A curse leaving his boyfriend, as he quickly swung the makeshift shield and missed. The teen quickly grabbing the younger's arm and pushing them both out of the way, before the older grabbed a pipe that was laying on the ground and used the two weapons as a makeshift sword and shield. The dog coming at them again, as it let out a loud howl like screech and the both of them quickly covered their ears. The creature easily breaking past the older's defenses, as its teeth latched onto his leg and cry of pain left the older. The teen hitting the dog right in the middle of the forehead with the lid, before it's claws dug into the older's stomach and huge gashes tore through his shirt and skin. The dog letting out a whimper and crumpling to the ground, momentarily stunned, as the older quickly backed up and kept the younger behind him. His right pant leg torn open and his leg bleeding, as blood caked his tattered shirt and the skin of his belly. The teen heavily breathing, as he let out a harsh cough and kept his two weapons at the ready._

_ "Renzou, get out of here." Hikamaru spoke, as he moved his eyes away from the struggling creature and looked at him. "It's not safe here. Go get some help."_

_ "B-But I can't leave you." The younger spoke in fear, as he grabbed onto the older's shirt and tightly held onto it as his body trembled. "Come with me. Leave it there, it can't hurt us right now."_

_ "We can't do that, Renzou. It'll get back up and follow us and the last thing we want is other people getting hurt because of it, especially you. I don't want you hurt."_

_ "B-But-"_

_ A smile spread across the older's face, as he moved the pipe to the hand holding the trashcan lid and put a hand on his cheek. _

_ "Renzou, you're the most important thing to me right now. If anything you're safety is more important than mine. Now please, go get help."_

_ "H-Hika-chan."_

_ A low growl interrupted them, as the pair looked over to see the dog struggling to its paws. A hungry look in its eyes, as Hikamaru cursed and readied for the next attack. His breath already heavy, as he tightly gripped the pipe in his hand and the dog attacked. The thing letting out a loud screech, as the younger quickly covered his ears and the older swung the pipe. A loud crack and a gasp of pain reaching the younger through his covered ears, as the air fell silent and he opened his eyes. _

_ "G-Got'm, damn bastard." Hikamaru spoke, before his feet gave way._

_ The younger letting out a gasp, before he managed to quickly slide his arms under the older's shoulders and keep him up long enough to make sure he didn't hurt himself before he made it to the ground. His boyfriend letting out a harsh breath, as he leaned back against him and the younger saw the dog. The thing laying on its side and a huge indent on the side of it's head, before it turned to dust and the air fell silent. _

_ Nothing but his boyfriend's heavy breath reaching his ears, as the younger looked down at him and let out a gasp. Right across the older's stomach was a huge gouged wound bleeding profusely. A sight that made the younger panic, as he quickly pulled off his own shirt and wadded it up to press it into the older's wound. A hiss of pain leaving his boyfriend, as he closed his eyes and leaned his head against the younger's shoulder._

_ "Hika-chan, just hold on. I'm calling an ambulance." The black-haired boy spoke, as he used his free hand to dig out his cell phone and struggle to type in the number.  
_

_ "R-Renzou, don't bother." Hikamaru spoke, as he shakily reached up and grabbed the teen's hand. "I won't make it anyway. We're on the opposite side of town from the hospital."_

_ "But I have to try!" The younger spoke in worry, as his boyfriend gave him a smile. "I can't lose you."_

_ "I know, Renzou, but it won't matter." The older spoke, as he let out a harsh cough and blood spewed out of his mouth. "Sh-shit. I thought I'd have a bit more time."_

_ "H-Hika-chan."_

_ "R-Renzou, I l-love you." The older spoke, as the black-haired boy's eyes widened and he stared at the older with fear in his eyes. "Be s-strong for me. D-Don't give me s-such a sad l-look."_

_ "B-But, Y-you're-"_

_ "Y-you're safe. Th-that's all that m-matters to me." Hikamaru spoke, as he reached his hand up and placed it on the younger's cheek. "I p-promised I'd pr-protect you."_

_ Before the younger could even open his mouth, his boyfriend's hand slipped from his cheek and fell to the cement. His eyes fallen closed, as his breathing came to a stop and the younger stared down at the younger in a nearly frozen state. Blood covering the younger's white school shirt and his hand, as tears welled up in his eyes and rolled down his face. A harsh sob leaving him, as he leaned over his boyfriend and buried his face into his hair._

_ "H-Hika-chan, c-come back. I-I l-love you."_

_ And that had been the trigger._

* * *

_"I absolutely refuse." The fifteen year old spoke, as he glared down at the staff sitting in front of him. "I want no part of this."_

_ In front of him his father was frowning at him. A somewhat pissed off look in his eyes as he gripped the fabric of his pants and let out a harsh sigh. It had been since the day Hikamaru died in his arms that the teen gave up on everything. He gave up on friends, he gave up on getting good grades, and he gave up on love. And lord knows how Bon and Miwa still managed to stay friends with him. Not after he fell into a pathetic mess right in front of them and told them what had happened. The teen getting the same reaction he got when his old brothers came running to his aid after he had called them and saw Hikamaru dead in his arms. To say the least they were shocked that the teen was gay and had been dating the other, but Hikamaru's death was an even greater shock. The fact that Hikamaru protected him to the end really struck them hard and his brothers had pulled a few strings so the younger could skip school and attend Hikamaru's funeral. A day he'd never forget for the rest of his life._

_ "Renzou, we agreed this is what you'd do with your life." His father spoke, as his deep brown eyes met his honey hued ones. "It's best if you know how to defend yourself against demons. They're attracted to you and you're practically a magnet."_

_ "I'm not becoming an exorcist." The teen firmly spoke, as he stared at his father with a look just as serious as the one he was receiving._

_ A deafening silence filling the room, as the teen tore his eyes away from his fathers and stared down at him lap. Since the incident with Hikamaru his father had been pushing him to become an exorcist. Something he didn't even know existed, till he had been sat down and told out right that the evil spirits he believed in were demons and they had tried to kill him on numerous occasions. Which had been why he had a Holy Scripture book shoved in his hands at the age of thirteen and forced to try and memorize them. Something he could with ease, but couldn't do with what had been forced on him. His brain only liked to remember import things from school and everything else was worthless. Which was why he scored higher grades than Bon, but he choose to hide it. The last thing he wanted was to hurt his best friends pride. Especially since the teen could stare out the window all class period and still ace everything thrown at him. Yet the moment he tried to bury his nose in the scripture book, the words didn't come to him, didn't click into place. Instead they gave him headaches, refused to stay locked in his brain, and sounded like utter gibberish to him. Yet his father still tried to push the idea on him. The hope that he would become an exorcist and join his brothers in the ranks. To be the fourth Shima son in the generation to become an exorcist. Something he'd rather kill himself to rid himself of the burden than actually become one._

_ "You were fine with the idea before." His father pressed, as the younger looked away and his father frowned. "Look, Renzou, I'm not arguing with you on this. We agreed you'd become an exorcist. So take your brother's staff and go."_

_ And there he went again, trying to push the situation on him, trying to make him take his eldest brother's staff and carry his burden. The burden Take-nii had to carry till he died protecting him. So of course he didn't want this, of course he didn't want to become an exorcist. He was utterly terrified of demons and the last thing he wanted was to be fighting them._

_ "I'm not taking it. It would defeat Take-nii's purpose in protecting me." The boy spoke, as his father's frown turned into a small glare._

_ "Renzou-"_

_ "And it would defeat Hikamaru's choice to protect me as well." The teen interrupted, as determined honey hued eyes met his fathers. "He could've decided to turn his back and run away, but he stayed and protected me. He loved me enough to stay by my side and protect me, just like Take-nii did."_

_ "L-love!" His father spoke in a voice between shock and anger. "You were in a relationship with that boy?"_

_ And that had been the reason his older brothers had kept quiet about Hikamaru's death around their father. They had promised the younger they'd never tell their father Hikamaru had been his boyfriend even if it cost them their lives. Something the younger had been glad for and had thanked the profusely for keeping such a secret. A secret he had hoped to keep till the day he died, but he had to let his father know why he couldn't take up that staff._

_ "He was my boyfriend, and he loved me like no other." The teen spoke, as his eyes fell to the floor. "He treated me with love and respect and I could've never asked for anything more. He protected me till the very end and he gave up his life to save mine. Hikamaru was brave and I loved him till he died, and I still love him."_

_ "He's a man. Homosexuality is a sin, Renzou!" His father bellowed, as the boy didn't even flinch at his father's angered voice. "God punished the two of you for your sins. It was wrong for you two to be together."_

_ "You're wrong!" The teen yelled, as his honey hued eyes bore daggers into his fathers. "Hikamaru was the nicest boy I've ever met! Nicer than Bon and Miwa even! He treated better than you have ever treated me! He loved me, he cared for me, and for your information we never went farther than a kiss on the forehead! How can God punish us for something so simple and innocent?!"_

_ "That isn't innocent, Renzou! It's a sin!"_

_ "If anything is a sin around here, it's being in this family!" The teen screamed, as he got to his feet and glared at his father. "You've never even spent time with me! Never tried to understand me, and every time I was attacked by a demon you stood by and watched me fall apart! I'm nothing now, because of you! Because you couldn't take the time to try and be a father! If anything you should be asking your god for forgiveness, because I don't have one!"_

_ It had been then that the teen had stormed out of the room. The whole house silent, as his eldest brother's staff lay on the floor lost and forgotten as the teen stormed away from his father. His very discussion creating a rift between them that would never heal and would last for eternity._

* * *

_"Are you sure your not coming with us?" Bon asked, as he gave the older a worried look._

_ Both him and Miwa standing in front of the train station and worried looks on both their faces. Their belongings packed and ready for their trip to True Cross academy. A prestigious school that had two sides of a mirror. During the day it was a school and during the afternoons a handful of students could study to become exorcists, which was the reasons his friends were leaving Kyoto. The pair of them were going to become exorcist, Bon for the reason to rebuild their temple and Miwa so he could repay Bon's family for everything they had done for him. Although the moment his friends had told him they were leaving to become exorcist he instantly had refused. He had made it clear to his father he'd never step into that world and there was no way he was going to attend a school that taught exorcism. His mind and body could only take so much torture before he'd break. A line that was starting to blur with each passing day._

_ "I can't." The sixteen year old spoke, as he gave his friends a fake smile. "You guys know I'm terrified of demons. I'd never cut it."_

_ "We could protect you on missions, just like I promised when we were kids." Bon spoke, as the older shook his head. "Shima-"_

_ "Bon, I know you're trying to help me but there's no point." The teen spoke, as his eyes fell to the cement. "Hikamaru was my reason that kept me attached to this world and I promised my brothers I'd live my life through. I don't want to be living a life I'd never enjoy."_

_ "At least keep in touch with us." Bon bargained, as the teen looked up and into his best friend's serious gaze. "Who knows what'll happen to you if we can't keep you sane."_

_ "Yeah, we're worried about you Shima-kun." Miwa hesitantly spoke, as the train came to a stop at the station. _

_ "I'll be fine guys. Now get going before your train leaves."_

_ A smile appeared on his best friends face, before Bon messed up his hair and Miwa gave him a low bow. _

_ "Keep in contact with us, or we'll come marching back to make sure your ass is safe!" Bon called back, as he grabbed his things and headed off toward the train with Miwa._

_ The teen giving his friends a nod to please them, before they quickly boarded the train and it rode off. The huge metal machine riding away till even the trail of smoke was no longer in sight and the heavy reality crashed over him. He was finally all alone with no one to reach out to._

* * *

Scarlett: And here is you're new chapter my cute little fans! Told yah I'd update soon if yah reviewed, and not only that, but we have a wonderful guest! Welcome my collaborator Leah Potts5! *dramatically gestures to door*

Leah: *a girl with short red hair and gold/emerald eyes walked in* Hiya! *begins to grin like a cheshire cat and waves

Akira: *frowns* great, we've got another crazy person

Scarlett: *smacks Akira* shut it and play nice. Don't be mean to my collaborator

Akira: *rolls eyes*

Leah: *laughs and puts an arm on Akira's shoulders* So where is everyone else?

Shima: *hiding behind couch* I'm here

Amaimon: *rummaging around kitchen for candy* in here

Leah: *smirks devilishly* Hey Amaimon can you leave me some candy too! *runs towards the kitchen to get any kind of candy she can get her hands on*

Scarlett: *laughs and shakes her head* And there yah have it my cute little fans! My collaborator Leah Potts5! We'll both see you next chapter, but until then, don't forget to read and review. Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

_**I would like to deeply thank Leah Potts5, my collaborator for this fic, for helping me start/create this fic. You helped me unscramble my messed up ideas and thoughts, as well as help create the entire plot of the fic with me. You have also been looking over my work the entire time and making sure i stayed within character. Thank you very much, hun. Let's work to the end of the fic together!**_

* * *

_**Now, they reviews answered!**_

_**Shadethedemon:**_Oh, no hun. I'd never forget! You and Terra made a pretty kick ass request and I'm going for it guns blazing! And thank you! I"m glad to be back. I'v missed all you cute little fans X3_  
_

**aschidnosekai: **Akira? He's Reiji Shiratori from the Blue Exorcist anime. When i wrote Hellfire i didn't know his name and gave him the name Akira. When i found out I just made his middle name Akira to save me the headache of going back through and fixing everything. So instead of typing Reiji all the time, I type Akira. It's easier that way for me, and he doesn't seem to mind *Akira shrugs in background*

* * *

For more information and Updates about my fanfictions, coming straight from me, visit my author page and look under the **Progression and Important Information **section. I have updates about my current Ao no Exorcist fanfictions and a new ones that are going to be posted in the future. I am also giving out offers to the fans. So stop by my profile page and check it out!

* * *

_Amaimon and Shima do not belong to me._

_These characters belong to Kazue Kato._


	3. Chapter 2

AmaimonXShima Rating: M

Chapter 2

And now here he was, on his seventieth birthday lazing around outside and as far away from the house as he could get without actually leaving the property. The teen laying underneath one of the Sakura blossom trees him and his eldest brother Take had planted when he was two just before he died, as he closed his eyes for a moment and let a soft sigh.

Ever since Bon and Miwa left for True Cross Academy, his life had gone to hell. His father, who refused to talk to him since the moment he refused to become an exorcist, had forced him to go to one of the best schools in Kyoto. A pathetic piece of shit school with students who didn't give a shit about their education and made him stick out like a sore thumb. Within the classroom he was the top student. The lazy kid in class that did nothing but stare out the window and sleep, and still managed to get the highest grades in class. A feat most students hated him for and others picked on him for. He was constantly pranked, threatened, and pushed around at school; but he never complained. He took the beatings, the harsh words, the shoves and kicks and went on with his life. He never once told his brothers, never once told anyone at school, the teachers, anyone who would've listened. Instead he stayed silent, took what was thrown at him, and buried them deep inside of him. Locked them away and kept it inside of him where they boiled and simmered till the teen couldn't take it any longer and gave into it. Gave into his inner emotions and found himself falling into a never-ending pit self pity. Something he could never pull himself from, not without Hikamaru who was long gone now.

Although by now he had given up on grieving. He knew above everything Hikamaru didn't want him to grieve over him and wallow in his own fault at the teen's death and had moved on with his life. Although that didn't stop him from stopping by his grave and taking one day out of each year to morn him. A day he'd take off from school and spend the most of the day in front of the teen's grave. Silently standing in front of it and thinking, crying and speaking out loud to himself. Just to get his thoughts out, to tell Hikamaru how his life was going. To tell him how his life had gone to hell, to tell him how he was giving up on everything and to tell him he was going to live his life through; just as he promised his brothers. Yet the more he moved on with life the more he lost himself, and the more he lost himself the more he slowly gave up on everything else in his life.

It was then that his phone went off. His ringtone blaring out and ruining the peaceful atmosphere, as the teen opened his eyes and turned his head to the left. His honey hued eyes looking over at his phone laying on the grass and vibrating against it, as the teen silently grabbed it and flipped it open to press it against his ear.

"Hello, this is Renzou Shima." The teen spoke, as he stared up at the clear blue sky.

"Happy Birthday." Bon's voice spoke on the other end of the line, as the teen turned his head and let it lay against the grass. "What did your brother's plan this year?"

"They haven't planned anything. I didn't want anything." Shima spoke, as he heard a scoff on the other end.

"Then come over to True Cross for the day." The brunette suggested, as the teen's eyes gazed over at the phone in his hand.

"No." The older said bluntly, as he heard a growl from his best friend.

"Shima-"

"I don't want to be near that place. I want nothing to do with exorcists or exorcism." The teen spoke, as his friend sighed.

"Look, we just want to spend the day with you. It's your birthday, Shima. We'll get you home before dark, and if not we'll make sure you're back on True Cross campus by then. There's a huge barrier around the school that protects us from demons."

"I'm still not going."

It was then a harsh growl came through the phone and the back door to the house burst open. The teen moving his head to the side to look over in the direction, as he saw Bon and Miwa standing in the doorway. His best friend's brunette hair now dyed down the middle with a blonde stripe and Miwa still his same bald self. A pissed off look on the now brunette n' blonde's face, as he slapped his phone shut and his pissed off gaze met his honey hued eyes.

"You didn't say you were here." The black-haired teen spoke, as he closed his phone and Bon stepped out of the house and onto the grass.

"Well I am and we're taking you to True Cross." Bon announced, as he stormed over and stopped beside him; Miwa just behind him.

"I told you I'm not going."

"How long have you been laying here?"

"Three hours."

"Then we're leaving." Bon spoke, as he grabbed the teen by the arm and hoisted him up to his feet. "We need to get you out of Kyoto for awhile."

"But I don't want to go." The black-haired teen spoke, as Bon frowned at him and smacked him in the back of the head. "Ow, what was that for?"

"Quit arguing with me, or I'm dragging you there."

"Well you'll have to, because I'm not leaving on my own accord."

A harsh sigh filled the air, before his best friend glared at him and he was suddenly swept off his feet. The teen colliding with his best friend's back, before he found himself hanging over the brunette n' blonde's shoulder and his cheek against his best friend's back.

"I warned you."

* * *

Across from the practically mute black-haired boy, Bon frowned at his best friend. The older teen barely paying a single bit of attention to him, as he gazed out the window and his hollow gaze stared at nothing in particular. Yes, you heard that right, hallow. It had been ever since Hikamaru's death that his best friend had turned into the silent spoken teen he was now. He had realized the moment Shima spilled Hikamaru's death out on them that the teen's boyfriend had been a huge part of his life, and it was thanks to him Shima had come out of his shell; but the moment he died Shima had become nothing. Their best friend had given up on everything and that was when the hollow look in his eyes appeared. Shima had practically given up on life itself, but it was thanks to his older brothers that he was still here.

The two Shima brothers had seen the teen at his worst and knew the pain he had been put through, but they tried the best they could to keep him together. Their meeting when they were children had been set up by the teen's older brothers and Bon knew that, but Shima was a great friend and he'd never replace him. The teen had become a part of the puzzle in his life and without him he'd never finish the bigger picture. The black-haired boy across from him was an invaluable friend and he'd never replace him for as long as he lived.

"How's school been going?" Bon asked; as the boy looked away from the window and his blank gaze met his mocha brown one.

"It's alright." The teen obviously lied, as he tugged on his shirtsleeve and looked back out the window.

The teen's long sleeve shirt reaching past his knuckles, as Bon frowned and looked his best friend over. An obvious lost of weight becoming the first thing he noticed, before he saw a soft brown tinged bruise on his best friend's collarbone. It only taking a few moments, before he realized his friend was covering up more of them as he frowned and Shima continued talking.

"I'm top of the class and father still won't talk to me." The teen spoke, as his gaze never moved from the window. "He won't even sit in the same room as me."

Then there was the topic of his best friend's father. The man never once paid any mind to the older and the moment he tried to get him to become an exorcist and found his son was gay, was the moment he practically shunned him. The man had come close to disowning his best friend, before both his older brothers stepped in and managed to convince his father to let the teen stay. Of course his fathers way of coping was forcing him to go to the best school in Kyoto and ignored him every chance he got. Something he knew hurt his friend emotionally, but something he may never be able to change.

"He'll eventually come around." Bon spoke in an attempt to bring his spirits up.

"When Gehenna freezes over and I'm dead then he'll be fine." Shima spoke in the emptiest voice ever, as Miwa and him stared at the teen in shock and the train reached their stop. "You guys lead the way, I have no idea where we're going."

* * *

"Are you sure this was necessary?" Shima asked, as he pulled at his now pink hair. "It makes me look like a glob of cotton candy."

"Call it a birthday present from Miwa and me." Bon insisted, as he gave the teen a smile. "Besides, you look better that way."

"My hair was fine before." The teen spoke, as Bon sighed and continued ahead of him with Miwa just behind him. "Why did we have to dye it?"

"Because you look depressing with black hair. You happy now?" Bon spoke, as he looked back at him and the teen fell silent. "Shima-"

"I know, you hate the fact that I'm quiet and I'm antisocial." Shima spoke, as they two teen's stopped in front of him and Bon went to open his mouth. "And I'm sorry I'm suicidal, but I promised my brother's I'd stay alive for them. And I'm sorry I don't call you guys enough and I'm a hermit. I just can't-"

Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder and the teen jerked his head up to see the brunette n' blonde giving him a reassuring look. Miwa giving him a small smile, as Bon sighed and ran his free hand though his hair.

"Look, I'm sorry alright? It's just that it's painful to see you like this every time we see you. You used to be so much different."

"Bon's right." Miwa spoke, as he gave him a slightly worried look. "We miss the old you."

"Sorry." The teen mumbled, as Bon messed up his newly dyed pink hair and sighed.

"Anyway, since we've been running around all day let's get back to the dorms. It's getting dark out and I'd hate to make you walk home by yourself if we do take the train back." Bon announced, as he turned around and started leading them through the crowd.

The pink-haired teen trying his best to keep up with his best friends through the rough crowds, as he was constantly shoved and run into. It only taking a few minutes, before the top of Bon's head disappeared from his view and a curse left him. The teen coming to a stop and standing up on his tip toes in an attempt to see over the crowd and find his best friends, before he let out a harsh sigh and rummaged through his pockets for his phone. The teen coming to a stop in his action, as he realized he left his phone in the shopping bag his best friend was carrying and resisted the urge to smash his head into the nearest wall. Here he was in the center of a major city he had never been to, alone, lost, and without a phone. If anything it just spelled disaster.

"Great job, idiot. Your first time seeing your friends in a year and you get lost." Shima grumbled to himself, as he was harshly shoved by the typical business man late for whatever he had to do and ran into a woman.

The teen turning to apologize, before she was already out of his sight and another person hit his shoulder. The teen trying his best to keep up with all the movements around him, as he was harshly shoved and pushed around till he stumbled out of the crowd and into the mouth of an alleyway. The teen falling back and landing on his ass, before he let out a huff and let his vision and mind catch up with him. The task taking a few moments, before the teen let out a sigh and got to his feet. The male running a hand through his newly dyed hair, before he looked back at the crowd and tried to find a space he could squeeze through in an attempt to go find his friends. Something that didn't seem like it was happening anytime soon, as he frowned and looked around him. The dark dank lighting of the alleyway sending a shiver run down his spine and past memories resurface, before he quickly made a dash for the crowds and managed to get in.

The teen trying his best to keep up with their fast moving pace, as he managed to get down the street and around the corner, before he was roughly shoved out of the crowd and into someone standing out to the side. A soft grunt leaving the teen, as he collided with the person's hard chest and took a quick moment to regain himself. It only lasting moments, before he quickly looked up and panicked when he saw an older male frowning down at him.

"I-I'm so s-sorry. That was an accident." The pink-haired teen stuttered out in the beginning, as he bowed.

"You new around here?" He asked, as the younger nodded. "Figured. I haven't seen anyone with pink hair around here. You kind of people stand out more."

With a look of confusion the teen touched his hair, before he remembered Bon had him dye it and his face turned pink.

"Sorry, it's a birthday present from a friend."

"No reason to apologize." The male spoke, as the teen nodded and looked back at the crowd to see if he could find a space to squeeze into again. "You lost?"

"Extremely, I got separated from my friends. Why, do I look like it?"

"Yeah, yah do." The male spoke, as he walked forward and set a hand on his shoulder as he looked around the crowd. "You know where they were heading?"

"True Cross Academy." The younger spoke, as the male's eyes lit up a bit.

"Hell, I can get you there in fifteen minutes." The male spoke, as he grabbed the younger's hand and started dragging him toward the alleyway.

"N-no, I can't go that way!" Shima quickly spoke, as he yanked his hand out of the male's hand and he stared back at him in surprise.

"It's the fastest way around here. We'll be there in no time." The man spoke, as the teen roughly shook his head. "What are you scared of? I'll keep yah safe."

The moment those words poured out of the man's mouth he felt like he was going to be sick. Safe? How many people had promised to keep him safe and had died. He knew two for sure. His eldest brother and his boyfriend. Both of which were twelve feet under and would never speak his name again. So how could he believe this man? How could he believe a total strangers words to protect him and keep him safe? It wasn't logical, wasn't realistic.

"I-I'm sorry, but I'll find them on my own." Shima quickly spoke, as he made a move to turn around and his shoulder was roughly grabbed.

The teen immediately being pulled back and a gasp leaving his lips, as he hit the cement. The impact making his back sting, as the back of his head cracked against the cement and he let out a groan. His honey hued eyes taking a few moments to adjust, before he saw the man standing beside him and an amused look on his face.

"Sorry, sweetheart but you're not going anywhere." He spoke, as he gave him a grin and razor sharp fangs gleamed in the darkness. "It's been awhile since I've eaten and you smell great."

It was then that the realization hit him. His heart beat speeding up and thundering against his rib cage, as he dug his fingers into the cement and ignored the pain that came with it. The teen trying to decide if he should try and run off and find help, but decided against it. This man wasn't human, and at the worst-case scenario he was a hybrid demon. A demon that could take on human form all by himself and could blend in with society. Yet it wasn't like he could just sit on the ground and take it. This thing could kill him for all he knew.

And it was right then and there, that the man was suddenly beside him and a hand around his throat. His heartbeat picking up even more, as the man gave him a huge smirk and gently rubbed his finger tips against his pulse. An action that made him whimper, as he backed up a little and the man smirked.

"Seems like you're a little excited." He teased, as he leaned closer. "I love it when my prey is fresh.

It was then that the younger's foot suddenly collided with the side of the man's head and he crashed into a few trashcans. A grunt leaving the man, as the teen quickly got to his feet and took a quick glance at the sidewalks, before he bolted down the alleyway. A bad decision in anyone's eyes, but the last thing he wanted was to be trapped in a crowd of people with the man waiting for him to stumble out again and into his arms. At least with him in the alleyway he had a chance to fight back. That is if he could fight back. After all, he wasn't as brave as Hikamaru had been.

"Got you sweetheart." A dangerous voice spoke, before the teen smashed into the cement and slid a few feet.

A groan in pain leaving him, as he moved his head a little and his now cut up face stung with the movement. Footsteps reaching his ears, before they stopped right in front of his vision and he was roughly grabbed by the collar. The teen being pulled up off the cement and into the wall, as he let out a hiss of pain and his hazy vision fell on the man from before. A hungry look in his eyes, as he gave him a huge shit-eating grin and stuck his tongue out to lick off the blood running down the teen's cheek; electing a whimper out of him.

"You taste as good as you smell." He spoke, as he buried his face into the teen's neck and smirked against his skin. "I love to play rough with my prey, but I didn't think you'd get a hit on me like that. To bad you weren't stronger. You could've knocked me out with a kick like that."

It was then that the teen froze and stared at the man in front of him, his eyes wide as saucers as he finally realized what he was. A vampire hybrid of all things stood in front of him, and an extremely hungry one at that. One close to death and could drain him in one go. And if that wasn't the worst part the guy was a sadist, which meant he'd put him through hell before he ended it.

"You know, I think I'll drink you in one go." The man chuckled, as he buried his face into the teen's neck and he let out a whimper. "You'll last longer that way."

"P-please, just leave me alone." The younger whimpered, before the man let out a loud laugh.

"No way in hell, sweetheart. You're my meal for the next week."

Before the teen could even register it, a sharp pain stabbed his neck and a harsh suction reached his ears. A sudden pull on his neck making him gasp and wriggle in the man's grasp, as he felt the blood slowly being sucked out of his neck. The digging in of his teeth and the harsh suction making his neck go numb, as he pressed his hands against the man's chest and tried to push him away. A move that had no effect, as his vision started to run hazy and his head spun. The suction even louder in his ears, as he heard the snapping of skin and the pain only increased. His throat practically on fire, as he let out a whimper and the man pulled away. The teen collapsing onto the ground in a heap, as the male smirked and knelt down to run his fingers through the younger's pink hair.

"Thanks for the meal, pinky. It's the most delicious one I've had in ages." He chuckled, before he stood up and left the teen lying there on the cold cement. "Instead of killing yah I'll leave you with a present. Enjoy the rest of eternity."

Then, before he knew it, the man was gone. Nothing but silence filling the air, as the teen tried to make out his surroundings in his hazy gaze. His neck still bleeding, as he placed a shaky hand over it and soon found his hand go numb. His arm following not too long after, as he let out a whimper and squeezed his eyes shut. An unbelievable heat running through him, as he tried to bare it long enough to push it aside, before he heard someone call him name and a black figure appeared in his hazy gaze. It only taking moments for the figure to run toward him, before everything went black.

* * *

Scarlett: *waves* Hey my cute little fans! We're back with another chapter for the lot of you!

Leah: *has a sucker in her mouth and smiles a she waves* Hi.

Akira: *gives Leah a wierd look and frowns* Please tell there is one sane person here  
Scarlett: *raises hand* I am!  
Akira: no ur not  
Scarlett: *sulks in corner* thanks for the endearment T-T *turns to camera* enjoy ur chapter my fans. Hope u had a wonderful Christmas.

* * *

_**I would like to deeply thank Leah Potts5, my collaborator for this fic, for helping me start/create this fic. You helped me unscramble my messed up ideas and thoughts, as well as help create the entire plot of the fic with me. You have also been looking over my work the entire time and making sure i stayed within character. Thank you very much, hun. Let's work to the end of the fic together!**_

* * *

_**Now, they reviews answered!**_

**Terra SyNdrome:** lol! so that's where the candy went! X3

**Darkheart1311:** Thanks u hun, glad ur loving the story and Shima's character. it only gets better from here! XD

**aschidnosekai: ***Akira gives both a weird look* lol, i think Akira is saying no hun. we're happy and wonderful friends. *Akira gives Scarlett a frown* Alright, i torture him and he complains. *Akira walks away* yeah...

* * *

For more information and Updates about my fanfictions, coming straight from me, visit my author page and look under the**Progression and Important Information **section. I have updates about my current Ao no Exorcist fanfictions and a new ones that are going to be posted in the future. I am also giving out offers to the fans. So stop by my profile page and check it out!

* * *

_Amaimon and Shima do not belong to me._

_These characters belong to Kazue Kato._


	4. Chapter 3

AmaimonXShima Rating: M

Chapter 3

"Damn it, this is all my fault." A voice spoke, through the darkness. "I should've kept my eye on him."

"It's not your fault, Bon. We both should've made sure he was behind us." Another voice spoke.

"God damn it. How are we going to tell him?"

Before he knew it the teen found himself awake and laying in a hospital bed. The walls a dull white and the curtains drawn over the window to block out the sunlight, the lights to the room on. The room completely silent except for the occasional noise of a page turning, before the teen turned his head. The teen finding both of his best friends sitting beside one another and doing their homework for Cram School, as Bon looked up for a moment and their eyes met. The older out of his chair in seconds, before he was beside the bed and looking at the older teen in worry.

"Thank god you're awake." Bon spoke, as he gave him a relieved look and Miwa quickly got out of his seat and stood next to the brunette n' blonde.

"How long have I been out?" The teen asked, as he slowly sat up and rubbed his neck.

The teen's palm rubbing against some bandages, as he paused for a second and fingered the wound fabric around his neck. It only taking moments for the memories to come back to him, before Bon gave him a worried look and opened his mouth.

"Just for a day." The brunette n' blonde spoke, as the older finally moved his fingers away from the bandages. "We were so worried when we found you and you were passed out. Your neck was bleeding and the doctors said you lost a lot of blood."

"Th-that's because-"

It was then that the door suddenly burst open. A man dressed in the most ridiculous outfit he had ever seen walking in, as he surveyed the room and his eyes fell on the pink-haired teen sitting up in bed. A smirk appearing on his face, as the teen harshly swallowed and his best friends looked at the man as if he was perfectly normal. Although it was hard to do that even for himself, because the top hat and the cape were so out of place. That is if you managed to ignore the umbrella, the suit on his top half, stripped stockings and shorts on his bottom half. Which he couldn't do.

"Headmaster." Bon spoke, as he gave the man a small nod of the head. "What are you doing here?"

"A few exorcists informed me of your friends predicament and I came to look him over."

"Predicament?"

Before any of the teens could move, the Headmaster was right beside the older and pulling the bandages off his neck. The fabric snapping with ease, as it fell into his lap and the man fingered his neck. A slight frown on his face, before he turned the pink-haired teen's face toward him and looked him in the eyes. His green eyes boring into his honey ones, before he stepped away and let out a soft sigh as he dug through his pocket.

"It's just as I expected." The man spoke, as he pulled out an object from his pocket and dropped it in the teen's lap.

The pink-haired teen looking down to find a small key ring with two intricate looking keys. Both of which looked expensive and masterly crafted in his case, as Bon frowned and looked at the Headmaster.

"Shima doesn't want to be an exorcist." His best friends spoke, as the teen's eyes widened and he stared at the Headmaster as if he had gone crazy.

"It's seems like you've mistaken my intentions, Suguro. These keys are for my office and your dorm room." The man spoke, as he gave them a small grin. "He'll need them since he can't go out during the day. Sunlight can kill vampire demons."

Almost instantly the teen froze, as he stared at the man and felt his whole body go numb. Fear coursing through him, as he looked down at his hands and found the wounds from last night long gone and not even a scar left in their place. The realization hitting him like a load of bricks, before the teen felt his whole body start shaking and Bon's eyes widened as he stared at the teen in worry.

"Shima-"

"I c-can't be. Please no." The teen shakily spoke, as Bon grabbed his shoulder and turned the teen toward him. "Anything but this."

"Shima, look at me. Everything is going to be okay." Bon spoke, as he forced the teen to look him in the eyes. "I'll find a way to change you back."

A small chuckle left the headmaster, as the three teens looked over at him and the man gave them a small smirk.

"That, Suguro, is impossible." The man spoke, as he leaned against the wall. "Young Shima here is a vampire demon. He isn't human anymore. The bite he received was from a vampire hybrid, a demon so close to pure demons he was turned into a demon. He'll never be human again."

"You're lying." Bon bit out.

The brunette n' blonde arguing with the Headmaster of the academy, as the older teen stared down at his hands once more and found his mind freeze up. Blood covering his hands and deep cuts appearing on his hands, before they suddenly vanished from his vision and he was staring down at his healed, clean hands. Tears of fear welling up in his eyes, as he felt his chest contract and he finally realized what these events meant.

He was a demon. The one thing he had come to hate and fear. He was nothing more than the blood thirsty creatures that tried to kill him over the years, tried to tear him to shreds and leave him broken, and now look where he was. Lying in a hospital bed, on the campus of an exorcist school, and a demon. All the things he hated and feared the most. And if it couldn't be any worse, there was no cure. No way to heal him, to free him from this curse. He was stuck like this for eternity. He'd never age again. He'd be stuck in this teenage body for the rest of his life and he'd never die. The one thing he wanted most of all. To be able to end his life and move on, because he knew Hikamaru would be waiting on the other side for him.

Although, that was when the idea hit him. He was a vampire demon, and the headmaster said sunlight could kill him. Why not end it? Why not put himself out of his own misery? After all, misery has company, and at least he'd be back with Hikamaru. Then at least he'd be happy. And to his surprise the moment he managed to swing his body over the edge of the bed and get to his feet he never felt more alive. His body full of energy and power, as he managed to stand without trouble at all and took the first step toward the window. The arguing his best friend and the headmaster were submersed in ceasing the moment they saw him move, as his best friend stared at him in surprise. His best friend's mind working faster than his feet could carrying him, as Bon's eye widened and he managed to get around the hospital bed and grab his arm before he could even reach the curtain.

"Shima, I can't let you do that!" Bon spoke in a determined voice, as he pulled the older back and Miwa stared at him in pure shock. "You promised your brothers-!"

"At least I'll be with Hikamaru." The older spoke, as he struggled against his best friend's hold on his arm and his nails dug into the younger's arm. Blood seeping out of the crescent shaped cuts. 'Then I'll be loved."

"You are loved!" Bon yelled, as he forced the teen to looked at him and his mocha brown eyes bore into his honey hued ones. "Me and Miwa love you! We're your friends, why wouldn't we? And you have your brothers-"

'That's not love." The teen spoke, as Bon fell silent. "Neither of you would give your lives up for me. Take-nii and Hika-chan loved me."

"Who gave you the choice to decide that?" The older demanded, as he frowned at him and cupped the older's face in his hands. "Who gave you the right to choose what I think or do? Hell, Shima we've know each other since we were five. What gave you the notion that I'd never give my life for you? You're my best friend, my life would be totally different without you."

"I'm not worth it."

"You are worth it. You've always been worth it, and I'm not going to stop till I find a cure." Bon spoke, as the older stared at him. "I'll find a way to turn you back into a human. I'll do everything I can, even if I die trying, because I love you and you're an irreplaceable friend."

"B-Bon-"

"Let get you back in bed." The brunette n' blonde suggested, as he swept the older off his feet. "You look like you're going to pass out."

"You promise you'll turn me back?" The older questioned, as his best friend laid him back in the hospital bed and the sheets were thrown over him.

"I promise." Bon spoke, as he gave him a smile. "I won't stop till you're human again."

A moment of silence fell across the room, as the teen leaned back into the pillow and the Headmaster rubbed his temples before he stood up.

"Whatever the case, the doctors informed me that you've be sentenced to bed rest Shima." The Headmaster spoke, as the older teen stared at him with an unwilling expression. "And if you are to try and pull another suicide stunt again, we'll be forced to put you in a room with now windows. I can't have a teenager who's not enrolled in the school dying on campus."

And it was with that that the Headmaster gave them a small nod of the head and left the room. A deafening silence filling the room, as the teen played with the fabric sheets covering his body and Bon gave him a mild worried look.

"We'll be back to check on you tomorrow." The brunette n' blonde spoke, as the older tightly gripped the fabric in his hands.

"There's no point. I'd just end up hurting you two." Shima spoke, as Bon frowned at him.

"You won't-"

"I'm a demon now. It's not safe to be near me."

"Shima-"

"I don't want to end up killing you."

"You'd never kill us." Bon spoke firmly, as he frowned down at him. "You have so much more control than that. Honestly, what's with you? Can't you just be mildly happy for once and except that you're still alive? Is Hikamaru all you think about?"

"In fact it is." The pink-haired teen spoke, as he looked at the brunette n' blonde, whose eyes were wide. "Hika-chan is everything I had, and I'll never forget him, but I've managed to move on and except he's dead. Although I still love him and I always will. That'll never change."

"You're sick." Bon forced out, as the older looked at him to see a disgusted look on his face. "Hikamaru is dead. He's been dead for five years. You can't love a corpse, it's disgusting."

"At least I have something to hold onto." The teen spoke, as Bon suddenly let out a growl and stormed off toward the door.

"B-Bon-" Miwa stuttered out.

"I'm leaving. I can't stand being in the same room as him anymore!"

And it was before he knew it that he found the door slamming closed and himself all alone. The white walls bright with the fake lighting above, as the teen looked back toward the window and wished he could reach out an pull the curtains open. To be able to turn to white ash and disappear from this world. To fall into the arms of the one he loved and be forever in his arms. To be loved. That's all he wanted. He wanted the other half of his heart, as at this rate he'd never find it.

* * *

Scarlett: Hey my cute little fans! We brought you the next chapter!

Leah: *standing next to Amaimon* Hello. *walks over to Akira and sits down next to him* I hope everyone liked the chapter. *Smiles like a Cheshire Cat*

Akira: *frowns at Leah, then looks away*  
Scarlett: *sighs and smacks Akira upside the head* be nice to my collaborator  
Akira: *frowns* I haven't done anything yet  
Scarlett: yet

Leah: *crosses arms and shakes head with a slight chuckle*

Akira: *glares at the two of them*  
Scarlett: *laughs and pats his head* Well, we hope u enjoy this chapter! See you next time my cute little fans!

* * *

_**I would like to deeply thank Leah Potts5, my collaborator for this fic, for helping me start/create this fic. You helped me unscramble my messed up ideas and thoughts, as well as help create the entire plot of the fic with me. You have also been looking over my work the entire time and making sure i stayed within character. Thank you very much, hun. Let's work to the end of the fic together!**_

* * *

_**Now, thy reviews answered!**_

**Terra SyNdrome:** glad ur loving the story, hun!

**Shadethedemon: **Glad ur loving it, hun. It was Leah's idea to make the very vampire scene X3

**XxGaLacTIC PreTtyBOYxX: **No hun. That man was not Amaimon. Just a random and out of mind made hybrid vampire we threw in there. He has no name nor any more use in the plot than the scene he was in. He's just a random guy. Glad ur enjoying the fic so far. I hope u continue to love the fic. X3

**sakuya nondo: **lol, happy dance away. It only gets better from here on out. Enjoy the fic X3

* * *

For more information and Updates about my fanfictions, coming straight from me, visit my author page and look under the**Progression and Important Information **section. I have updates about my current Ao no Exorcist fanfictions and a new ones that are going to be posted in the future. I am also giving out offers to the fans. So stop by my profile page and check it out!

* * *

_Amaimon and Shima do not belong to me._

_These characters belong to Kazue Kato._


	5. Chapter 4

AmaimonXShima Rating: M

Chapter 4

A soft groan filled the room, as the teen slowly opened his eyes and found himself alone in the hospital room. His body slightly sore, as he slowly sat up and rubbed his aching muscles. Tired honey eyes lazily looking around the room, before he rubbed his neck to rub out the kinks and his fingers rubbed against two indents in his skin. The teen freezing in his movements, before the memories came rushing back to him and he felt his chest tighten. His fingers resting on the twin bite marks in his neck, before his eyes fell to the sheets covering his legs.

It had just been two days ago that he awoke to the fact that he had been turned into a vampire demon, one of the things he hated the most, and he still wasn't used to the change. He still wasn't used to falling asleep in the early morning hours, and awaking at night. When most everyone was inside their dorms sleeping, very few doctors were around to tend to him, and very few thing were to be done. Which is why he had been in this very room for the past two days. Wasting his time by running through his past memories, which he thanked the skies above he still had, and pitying himself. Yes, he didn't need someone to do it for him. He was fully capable of realizing how broken he had become. Yet the more his thoughts wondered the deeper he fell into his never-ending pit of despair. A pit he'd probably never pull himself out of.

"Shima-kun, how are you feeling today?" A female voice spoke, as the teen looked to the door to see a nurse standing in the doorway.

A nervous and frightened look on her face, as she tightly gripped the silver cross around her neck. No doubt soaked in holy water and was there to protect her. Although the teen knew he wouldn't bother to attack her. He'd rather waste away and turn to ashes, but he was forbidden to do so as long as he was stuck at True Cross Academy.

"I feel the same." The teen spoke in an emotionless voice, as the girl's eyebrows raised a little and she stared at him in mild surprise. "You know, I'm not going to hurt you. I'd rather burn alive in the sun than be what I am."

And before he knew it a horrified look appeared on her face. No doubt that she was shocked at his statement, before she ran out of the room. Probably to tell a head doctor of his suicidal tendencies, not like he'd act upon them. Not as long as his older brother's had a say in it. Yet, if anything, he wanted to go outside. Even if it was for a little while.

And sure enough he found himself swinging his legs over the bed and placing his feet on the floor. The teen taking a moment to ready himself for the fall, as he quickly got up and found himself steady on his feet. A moment of silence passing through him as he stared down at his legs in mild surprise, before he looked under the bed and found a change of clothes. No doubt from his best friends the first time they had come to see him, as the pink-haired demon quickly retrieved them and pulled them on. The multi-striped pink, green, and blue t-shirt fitting him perfectly, as he frowned down at the skinny jeans and decided not to complain. At least his friends were nice enough to get him some clothes.

Yet the moment he heard voices from the hall, the teen panicked and quickly rushed to the window to throw it open. The wind from outside wiping at his face, before he looked down at the three story drop and decided to chance it. After all, he was a demon now, and he could regenerate. A broken bone or two couldn't kill him. Yet the moment the door opened the teen found himself jumping right out the window. His feet hitting the ground moments later and a small strain ripping through his ankle, as he took a moment to recover from the jump and stood up. His ankle already healed and his mind clear, as he quickly made his way across the lawn and away from the building. The teen making his way out of the doctor's sight, before they could reach the window, and into campus. His legs taking him to the center of the school, before he let out a sigh of relief and sat on the edge of the water fountain.

A small breeze blowing past him, as the teen leaned back a little and let out a soft sigh. The cold air calming him, as he let everything go and a small smile appeared on his face. One that the people around him would kill to see, and one you'd only see if he was alone and outdoors. Only for the sole reason that the outdoor air and atmosphere seemed to calm him. Seemed to relax and bring him at ease, just like Hikamaru could. And it was the time he spent outdoors that calmed him, brought out his inner self. The side of him that had been locked away since the moment his eldest brother, Take-nii, had died beside him when he was two. Yet if it wasn't for his eldest brother protecting him, he wouldn't be here. Wouldn't have the best friends he did, and wouldn't have ever met Hikamaru. Yet, if he hadn't. If he had let him die, then at least Hikamaru and Take-nii would be alive. They'd be alive and happy, or at least Hikamaru would be.

And it was only then that a sudden rush of light caught his eye. A light that startled him as it grazed across his skin. A sudden rush of fire like pain hitting him, before the teen jumped back and scrambled for some cover. Thin wispy strings of smoke coming from his arm, before he finally reached a dark enough place to hide and looked down at his arm. A deep black line burned into his skin, that was slowly healing, that made the teen's stomach knot and he leaned against the wall. If anything this confirmed it. He was truly a vampire demon and he could die in sunlight, which he was eventually be stuck in if he didn't find cover. Yet he couldn't leave his hiding spot, because the sun was slowly rising.

His worst fears slowly creeping up on him, before he felt a small weight in his pocket and quickly dug through it with his good arm. The teen pulling out the small ring of keys the Headmaster had given him, as he remembered the Headmaster said he could get to his best friend's room with one of the keys. The teen quickly looking between the two keys for some hint of which one it was, before he saw the engraving telling him it was indeed the right one he needed. The male deciding to just put the key in the door beside him and turn it, as he pulled the door open and took the key back. A moment of silence falling over him, before he quickly shut his eyes and stormed through the doorway. His feet instantly hitting hardwood floors, as he opened his eyes and found himself in a small room. The curtains thankfully drawn, as the teen shoved the key ring back in his pocket and the door closed behind him. The shutting of the door echoing through the room, before he placed a hand on his aching shoulder and he heard noise from the other room.

"Shima, that you?" Bon's voice called out, as the teen heard shuffling. "Did you use the key?"

"Y-yes." The older teen stuttered out, before the door to his left opened and his best friend stood in the doorway.

"Did they let you out or something?" He asked, before his eyes fell on the burn. "What the hell happened to you?"

"I-I burned my arm." The pink-haired teen spoke, as Bon grabbed his arm and looked at it.

"No shit, but how'd you do this? This looks really bad."

"I was outside, and I lost track of time, and the sun came out." The teen mumbled, as his best friend stared at him wide eyed and then sighed.

"You need to be more careful, Shima." Bon spoke, as he pulled him into the room he came out of and Miwa was sitting up in bed rubbing his eyes. "You could've killed yourself."

"It was an accident." The older softly spoke, as his best friend drew the curtains closed and turned on the light. "I-I'm sorry if I woke you guys up."

"I'd be up in an hour anyway." Bon sighed, as he left the room and came back with a kit that looked different from a first-aid kit. "Sit down on the bed and I'll look at the burn."

"I-It's really not that bad." The older spoke, before Bon frowned and forced him to sit. "Bon-"

"I've told you before, and I'll tell you again. You're our best friend, Shima. We want to help you. So quit arguing and sit still for five minutes, so I can treat it." Bon spoke, as the older shrank into himself and Miwa noticed the burn on his arm.

"Shima-kun, what happened?" Miwa demanded, as he gave him a worried look.

"The idiot was outside for too long and the sun clipped him." Bon spoke, as he pulled out some weird ointment and his best friend noticed his worried look. "It's a demon first-aid kit. We have a half-demon in our class and I've had to drag him back here so many times I put this together. So none of this will kill you."

"Bon's right. He's used this to heal Okumura-kun's most severe wounds." Miwa piped up, as the older raised an eyebrow.

"Okumura-kun?"

"He's our half-demon classmate." Bon muttered as he squeezed a little ointment onto his fingers and gently rubbed it in the burn. "It'll sting a bit, but you'll heal faster."

And before he knew it a bit of smoke started coming from his arm. The skin repairing itself where the ointment touched it, as Bon screwed the top back on and watched it heal and knit back together.

"There, you should be healed in a few minutes." Bon spoke, before his face fell a bit. "Although, it will scar. You burned you skin with sunlight; it'll take a few centuries to go away, if at all. But besides the point, since you're here I want to look at a few things."

"What kind of things?" The older asked, as he watched his best friend grab a pad of paper and a pen.

"I just want to take some notes on your new genetics." Bon spoke, as he gave him a smile. "I promised I'd change you back, didn't I?"

"Y-yeah." The older stuttered out, as his best friend pulled his desk chair over and sat in front of him.

"Just relax, this won't take long." Bon spoke, as he reached toward him and grabbed something behind him.

Something that sent jolt of warning up his spine, as the teen jumped and looked back to see a pink tail twitching in his best friends hand. One that wound up and disappeared under his shirt.

"Wh-what?"

"You're a demon, Shima. You have a tail." Bon spoke, as he gently pulled it toward his front and rested it in his lap. "Didn't you see it before?"

All the older could do was give his best friend a shake of the head, as he looked down at the furry appendage in his lap. The tuff of fur twitching for a few moments, before it rested in his lap. His best friend taking a few measurements of it, as the older hesitantly reached out and touched it. The furry appendage twitching under his hand and swaying into his stomach, before it rested there and he found himself staring down at it in amusement. Seems it was sensitive.

"A demon's tail is one of their weak points." Bon spoke, as if he had read his mind. "If you ever do get into a fight keep it hidden, and whenever you go out anywhere."

"Okumura-kun keeps his under his shirt." Miwa spoke, as the older looked at him. "He keeps it wrapped around his waist, but you could have it wrapped around one of your legs too."

"A-alright."

"You've also got pointed ears like Okumura does." Bon spoke, as he reached forward and examined them. "There a little longer, but you're a full demon and not half. So it isn't unusual."

The teen gave him a nod, as his best friend had him tilt his head down and he messed with his scalp. The older staying completely silent the entire time, as his best friend went through his check up. His stomach twisting and swirling in hunger, as the older kept his mouth shut and decided not to say anything. He hadn't eaten since he had been put into the academy's hospital, but he didn't want his best friend to stop his check up just to find him something to eat. He had already barged in on them at four in the morning.

"You've even got some fangs on you." Bon's voice spoke, as it broke through his thoughts and the teen saw his best friend holding his mouth open with his thumb. "Were they this long before you got here?"

"N-no." The older stuttered, as he looked at his best friend and Bon leaned closer. "Wh-what?"

"You're eyes are glazing over with a red hue." His best friend spoke, as he made a quick note of it and looked back at him. "Have they given you any food since you've gotten there?"

"U-um." The teen started to speak, as his throat started to turn dry and slowly burn in irritation.

The same burning feeling reaching his stomach, before it started to slowly wind through his whole body. The heat increasing with time, as he tightly gripped the fabric of his skinny jeans and found the increasing heat unbearable. The urge to lunge at his best friend and sink his teeth into his neck a strong one, as he quickly stood up and left the room.

"Shima-!"

"I-I'm sorry, I can't stay." The older stuttered, as he pulled out his ring of keys and used the other key on the door. "I'll come see you guys later."

And before they could protest or reach him, the teen quickly took his key back and walked through the door. The older finding himself in an over decorated room the next, before the door slammed closed behind him. A movement to his right catching his attention, as the teen flattened himself against the door and a figure sat up. His eyes adjusting to the slightly dark room, as he noticed a green-haired male sitting on the couch. His hair coming to a point and his eyes a barely seeable blue, as he turned his head and his eyes fell on him. A sort of suit on his top half and stripped shorts on his bottom half. Black socks covering his legs and a tattered coat lying over the couch he was sitting at, as he tilted his head slightly and swirled the lollypop in his mouth around. His appearance enough to make the teen fall into himself, if it wasn't for the blue eyes boring into him. As if they knew everything.

"Who are you? Brother didn't say he was having visitors." The male spoke in an emotionless voice.

"I-I'm Shima Renzou." The pink-haired teen spoke, as he quickly found the male jumping off the couch and in front of him in seconds. "I- Th-The Headmaster said to come to him if I had any problems."

"Looks like you do." The male spoke, as he leaned close to him and pointed to his eyes. "You're thirsty."

"Th-thirsty?" The teen stuttered out, as the male nodded.

"You're a vampire demon, aren't you? You need blood to survive." The green-haired male spoke, as he leaned even closer to him. "That's why you're throats burning and your stomach hurts. You need blood."

"I-I d-don't know what you're talking about." The teen stumbled to speak, as he tried to back up further into the door. "I-I wanted to asked the Headmaster if I could go home."

"Well, you can't go home like this." The male spoke, as he grabbed his arm and gently tugged on it in an attempt to get him toward the couch.

"I'm perfectly fine going home like this." The pink-haired demon spoke in a more confident voice.

"Don't be stupid. You'll drain a human in seconds if you go home." The male spoke, as he tugged on his arm. "Then you'll be put in jail, dragged to the Vatican, or shot by some humans. Oh! Or they could burn you to death, but I doubt they could hold you down long enough for that. Even for a youngling you're strong."

"I'm perfectly in control." The older spoke, as he glared slightly at the older male. "I'd never hurt anyone."

"That doesn't matter." The older male spoke in a dangerous tone, as he leaned close to him and whispered in his ear. "If you get close enough to one, you'll hear their heartbeat, their blood flowing. Then you're teeth will ache."

A soft growl left the younger, as he tried to push away from the male and found himself being dragged to the couch. The younger finding himself pushed against the hideous maroon couch and the older leaning against him with his face right next to his. His breath brushing against the back of his neck, as the younger tried to will the noise of blood pumping out of his ears and his fangs aching against his jaw.

"You'll feel dizzy, weak, you'll lose sense of reason and before you know it-"

A suddenly snapping of skin filled the air, as the older let out a soft grunt and pulled the younger closer. The teen's teeth sunk deep into his neck, as he let out a groan and felt the blood rush into his mouth. The rich thick fluid sliding down his throat with ease the moment he swallowed, as he gently suckled at the male's neck and felt himself become addicted to the taste. His mind unable to find the right function to pull his teeth out of the male's neck, as the green-haired male kneeled between his legs on the couch and pulled the younger toward him. The teen easily fitting against him, before the older turned them around and his back hit the couch, the younger now straddling his waist and sucking intently at his throat as the older ran a hand through his pink hair.

"Take all you want." The older spoke, as his other hand gently played with his tail. "Demon's regenerate blood six times faster than humans."

A soft groan left the younger, as he sunk his teeth even deeper into the male's neck and took in a huge gulp. His whole body coming down from the overbearing heat, and his stomach untwisting, as he found his mind slowly coming back and the door flew up. The teen pulling away from the male's neck as fast as he could, before he saw the Headmaster walk in and his face drained of what little color he had.

"Looks like someone was taking his fill." The man spoke, as he gave the teen a smirk and placed his top hat on the rack beside him. "You enjoying your first taste of blood, young Shima?"

"N-no, I mean. I didn't mean to." The teen quickly spoke, as the male in front of him grabbed his upper arm and pulled him forward a little closer. "I-I came to talk to you and h-he-"

"You should clean me up." The male in front of him spoke, as he tilted his head to the side and gave him a clear shot at all the blood starting to cake on his neck. "You shouldn't let it go to waste."

And it was then that he hesitantly leaned forward and licked the blood of the male's neck. Embarrassment running through him, as he easily cleaned the male's neck off and moved back to put some space between them.

"H-Headmaster-"

"No need to say anything more, young Shima." The man spoke, as he clapped his hands together and smirked. "It seems because of your young demonic age you have very little control of your blood thirst. So I'll leave you in Amaimon's care. He'll see to your feeding and blood thirst."

And it was then that the older felt his whole world came crumbling down. His honey eyes wide with shock, as he looked at the older male in front of him and Amaimon gave him a smirk and gently caressed his cheek.

"I'll take good care of you, Shima."

And the teen wouldn't doubt he could.

* * *

Leah: *smiles and waves* Hello again.

Scarlett: Hey my cute little fans! *wraps around around Leah's shoulders* We brought u ur next chapter!  
Akira: *frowns at the two of them*

Leah: *wraps arm around Akira's shoulders* Oh come on, lighten up.

Akira: *frowns at Leah* when does she leave?  
Scarlett: *leans over and smacks Akira in the head* behave!  
Akira: *glares at*  
Scarlett: *smiles a camera* and enjoy ur new chapter my cute little fans!

* * *

_**I would like to deeply thank Leah Potts5, my collaborator for this fic, for helping me start/create this fic. You helped me unscramble my messed up ideas and thoughts, as well as help create the entire plot of the fic with me. You have also been looking over my work the entire time and making sure i stayed within character. Thank you very much, hun. Let's work to the end of the fic together!**_

* * *

_**Now, thy reviews answered!**_

**Shadethedemon: **I sorry i made u sad, hun. I hope this chapter is a little better for you. I don't like making my fans sad.

**sakuya nondo: **lol, ull find a ton of surprises in this fic, hun. Or at least i hope u find them surprising. I hope u continue to enjoy X3

* * *

For more information and Updates about my fanfictions, coming straight from me, visit my author page and look under the**Progression and Important Information **section. I have updates about my current Ao no Exorcist fanfictions and a new ones that are going to be posted in the future. I am also giving out offers to the fans. So stop by my profile page and check it out!

* * *

_Amaimon and Shima do not belong to me._

_These characters belong to Kazue Kato._


	6. Chapter 5

AmaimonXShima Rating: M

Chapter 5

"And here's where you'll be staying." The Headmaster cheerfully spoke, as he gestured to the building in front of them.

The cute little one story house resting on a quiet corner of True Cross Academy, and secluded from the rest of the student population. The little pale pink painted house and green shuttered house looked pleasantly inviting. If it wasn't for the fact that he was being forced to live here with a guy that looked twice his age and was a complete stranger. One that had made him drink his blood and embarrass himself in front of the Headmaster. Although he wasn't going to complain now that his stomach was full and his hunger went down, but he wouldn't let the incident slide. Not when he had been refused the choice to go home and was being forced to stay. He'd do anything to go home, he hated being ordered around.

"I've already taken the liberty of retrieving your clothes and belongings, young Shima." The Headmaster spoke, as the pink-haired teen glared slightly at the male. "I've also stocked you with food and other essentials."

"I don't need food, do I?" The teen asked in a sour tone, as the Headmaster gave him a smirk.

"You are living in a body and you do move around, so you do need normal food once in awhile." The man spoke, as he pulled the front door open and gestured them inside. "Although Amaimon will eat the most of it. He has a large appetite."

"Joy." The teen muttered, as he walked inside with Amaimon behind him.

The two of them finding themselves in the small entryway to the house. The floors a rich ebony oak and the walls a birch white, as the teen toed off his shoes and walked inside. Amaimon just behind him, as the Headmaster gave them a bow and pulled his hat off in a gentlemanly action.

"I'll leave you two to get used to your new home." The man spoke, before he closed the door and all the curtains fell shut.

The lights flipping on and the enchantment around the house fell off. The sunlight coming back as the teen let out a heavy sigh and glared at the curtain-covered window. That was until he noticed the demon sitting next to the green-haired male. The younger jumping back a bit, as the male watched him in curiosity and the demon blinked up at him.

"Wh-what's that?" Shima demanded, as he pointed to the creature.

"This is Behemoth." Amaimon spoke, as if it was the simplest thing in the world. "He's my hobgoblin."

"O-of course. More demons." The teen spoke, as he walked into the living room and found his things by the couch. "Just keep it away from me."

Nothing more was said between them, as the older male walked off somewhere else with his horrid pet. The teen letting out a harsh breath, before he collapsed onto the couch and started on the boxes beside him.

* * *

"I can't take this anymore." Shima growled, as he dropped the fourth empty box beside the couch and ran a hand over his face.

A pissed off look in his eyes, as he glared down at all his belongings spread out around the living room and slumped into the couch. If anything, he hated being cooped up inside. Hated feeling like he was in a cage, or copped up in a box. He loved the outdoors, adored them even, and every second he stayed locked in this stupid house with Amaimon off doing his own thing, the further he fell into his pit of agony. He wanted to be outside, lying in the grass, enjoying the fresh air. The wind brushing against his skin, the silence that seemed to never end and put him at ease. He just wanted to go outside!

"Maybe I should just go out there anyway and burn to ashes." The teen grumbled, as he messed up his hair and his eyes fell to the floor. "At least I'd get some fresh air before I burn to ashes."

"If you die brother will kill me." Amaimon's voice suddenly spoke, as the teen jumped and looked over to see the green-haired male standing in the doorway with his pet hobgoblin standing beside him. "I'm supposed to be caring for you."

"I could care less about what your brother wants." Shima spoke, as he looked away from the male and grabbed another box. "Beats having to be cooped up inside this stupid house all day."

"You don't like it in here?" The male spoke, as he tilted his head to the side.

"No, I don't."

"Why not?"

"Because-because I like to be outside, alright?" Shima bit out, as he gave the male a warning full look. He swore it was like talking to a five year old.

"Why?" Amaimon asked, as Shima let out a growl.

"I feel more comfortable there. More at peace, calm even. I feel safe outside and I hate being cooped up. I feel like I'm trapped here and I hate that feeling. I'd rather be outside that in here."

By now Amaimon was staring at him in what he guessed was shock, since the both of them rarely showed their emotions outwardly. Although with his eyes slightly widened he could only guess is was mild shock, or he thought he was insane. Nonetheless, that didn't stop a little hobgoblin from suddenly jumping into his lap and scaring the younger to high heaven. A sudden scream like yelp leaving him, before he fell off the edge of the couch he was leaning against. The younger tumbling to the floor in a heap, before Behemoth let out a scared whine and scurried toward the opposite couch. The little hobgoblin disappearing under it, before his big yellowish eyes glowed from under it and his little tail shook. A soft growl filling the room from the little scared demon, as Amaimon looked down at him with a slight frown and kneeled down to brush the hair out of his face.

"That wasn't your most graceful moment." Amaimon spoke, as Shima gave the demon a harsh real glare and roughly sat up.

"Well sorry he scared the shit out of me!" The pink-haired demon bit out in a sour tone, as his eyes turned a dangerous golden honey color. "He's the one that jumped in my lap!"

"Why are you angry?" The older male asked, as the younger froze. "Behemoth just wants to play."

"Play?" Shima spoke, as his stunned moment passed and he glared at the older. "Play! Are you fucking kidding me? He's a demon! Demons don't play! They kill people! They take away everything a person cares about! How could that _thing_ play?!"

"Behemoth isn't a thing." Amaimon spoke in a dangerous tone, as a dangerous look sparked in his gaze. "He is a demon, a playful and passive one at that. Not to mention you and I are demons, yet I haven't killed you yet. I haven't torn your own heart out or even touched you without reason. You have to realize all demons aren't violent and aggressive. We fight to protect ourselves and our families."

"If you fight to protect your families, then why did Take-nii die?! Why did Hikamaru die?! They never harmed any of you; they never once posed a threat, yet you took them away from me! How can I trust any demon I come across, especially you?!"

It was in an instant that the teen found himself against the floor. A harsh bang vibrating in his ears, as his head hit the floor and he let out a hiss of pain. His vision disorienting for a few moments, before he tried to pull himself together and saw a dangerous look in the green-haired demon's eyes.

"Get this straight, you ungrateful brat. I don't give my blood to just any demon, and I don't let just any demon live either. I never put any order out to kill the people close to you, and I wasn't the one who fucked up your life, but you better show some goddamn respect or I'll really tear your throat out. Behemoth is my battling partner, he's my best friend, and you have no right to treat him like trash. So suck it up or go burn in the sun, because I'm not going to listen to you whine about your hard life when you have no idea what we demons go through on a daily basis."

And to prove his point the older demon roughly shoved him aside, before he walked over to the couch and knelt down beside it. The older demon reaching out a hand to beckon the little demon out.

**"Behemoth, come on out. He won't harm you." **The older demon spoke in a language foreign to the younger, but one his brain seemed to translate.

And it was with that that the little hobgoblin slowly crawled out from under the couch and jumped into the older's arms. The green-haired demon easily accepting the little demon in his arms, before he held him close and gently stroked his head. A feeling close to rage and fury filling the younger, before he roughly forced himself up and to his feet. The teen storming out for the living room and down the hall, before he pushed open the first door he could find and found himself in a nice sized bedroom with a queen sized bed. The teen not even bothering to care about the older demon comforting his _friend_, before he slammed the door behind him and slumped down onto the bed.

His anger practically boiling over, as he glared at the sheets. Moments of silence passing and nothing but anger coursing through his veins, before an image of Hikamaru flashed through his head. Tears coming to his eyes and his anger ebbing away, as he tightly gripped the sheets and sobbed into them. The teen wishing above everything that he had been the one to die that day. To have stepped up at that moment and shielded his boyfriend the moment before the demon dog attacked them. Then maybe Hikamaru would've survived. Then maybe they'd both be alive and he wouldn't be a demon. Then his life would be normal, safe, calm. He'd be back home in the arms of his boyfriend and relaxing in the park. The sun hitting them and soft breeze in the air. What he'd kill for a moment like that. A moment he'd never get.

"I-I just want a normal life." The teen softly sobbed, as he buried his face into the sheets. The demon unaware of the door being opened or a certain two demons watching him from the doorway. "I-I don't want to be a demon. I-I don't w-want to be here. I w-wanna be with H-Hikamaru. I d-d-on't deserve to l-live without H-Hikamaru."

"I had a mate once." Amaimon's voice spoke, as he broke through the teen's vocal thought process and he jumped.

The teen quickly turning his head to the door, before he saw the green-haired demon standing in the doorway and Behemoth sitting at the male's feet giving him a worried look.

"W-why would should I care?" The younger challenged, as he turned his head back and picked at the sheets. The teen not even bothering to wipe the tears from his face.

"Because I thought the same way you are after he died." Amaimon spoke, as he walked toward him and sat on the edge of the bed.

The mattress creaking only slightly under his weight, as it dipped and the demon's hand gently touched the top of the younger's head. His fingers threading through the pink locks, as the male carefully played with his hair and Behemoth jumped onto the bed. The little hobgoblin careful to stay a ways away from him, before he curled up at Amaimon's side and eyed the younger.

"I thought it had been my fault he died, because I wasn't strong enough to protect him. I hadn't been careful enough." Amaimon spoke, as the teen glanced at him out of the corner of his eye. A hallow and empty look in his eyes as he spoke. "I got us into a fight by accident. It was a meaningless and stupid fight. I was the one that started it because they pushed my mate. If I had just kept my mouth shut and kept walking he would've survived, but I was naive. I picked a fight I wasn't ready for and my mate protected me from a hit I was trying to keep him away from. He died instantly. He didn't feel any pain, and I didn't get to say goodbye."

A moment of silence passed between them, as the younger's eyes fell down to the sheets. The older demon gently messing up his hair and gaining the teen's attention, as he gave him a gentle look without his facial expressional changing.

"You have all the right to live, youngling. This Hikamaru person gave his life to let you live for a reason, and you need to honor his wish."

"I-I can't." Shima spoke softly, as his eyes fell to the sheets. "I can't live without him. He was my reason to live and he gave me hope. Without him I'm nothing."

**"Not nothing!"** Behemoth's distorted voice spoke out of nowhere, as he hopped away from Amaimon's side and over to the younger. The teen not as freaked out as before, as he stared at the little demon in very little surprise. **"You're a vampire demon! You're almost as strong as Amaimon!"**

"I don't think that's what he means Behemoth." Amaimon spoke, as he gently stroked the top of the little demon's head. "He means he needs a dominant figure in his life. He doesn't like to be alone in a world he's afraid of."

**"Then I'll protect you!" **Behemoth happily spoke, as he burrowed under the teen's arms and rubbed against his cheek. **"No one will hurt you when I'm with you!"**

"I-I don't think-"

"Behemoth can protect you." Amaimon interrupted, as Behemoth looked at the younger happily and cuddled close to him. "He's a passive hobgoblin, but he can fight just as well as I can. He's strong for a hobgoblin and he's only in his reduced form now. So he won't hurt you or cause you any discomfort. If he feels you're uncomfortable he'll back off, but he'll keep you safe."

All the younger could do that point was give the older demon a nod and look at the little hobgoblin now cuddled into the crook of his neck and beaming over at him. The teen hesitantly reaching out and brushing his fingers against the top of the hobgoblins head, before the little demon let out a distorted purr. The teen looking down at the little guy in complete surprise, before he gently placed his hand on his head and stroked his fur. The hobgoblins purrs filling the room, as the teen rested his head against the bed and gave off a very small smile.

"He sounds like a cat."

**"Then I'm Shima's kitty!"** Behemoth spoke, as he cuddled into the teen's neck and the young demon's smile grew. The little hobgoblin gently pawing at his nose. **"Shima needs sleep! We can play at night!"**

"A-Alright." The pink-haired demon spoke, as the little hobgoblin beamed up at him and Amaimon gently stroked the top of his head.

The gentle movement lulling the teen's eyes closed, as Behemoth followed after and the Earth King smiled.

"Sweet dreams, youngling."

* * *

Scarlett: *wave nervously* Hey everyone, sorry it's been so long. Leah said she was busy with something and I don't want to bother her for something as trivial as a author commentary, so I'm going to give you the next two chapters as an apology for taking so long *bows* I'm terribly sorry!

Shima: *raises hand* Why do i need this freak following me around? *points to Amaimon*

Scarlett: *frowns at* He's keeping you safe

Shima: I think I'm fine

Scarlett: *rolls eyes* not for long dear child. No one escapes the wrath of my inner darkness *happily walks out*

Shima: *stares at door* I have a feeling i'm doomed.

* * *

_**I would like to deeply thank Leah Potts5, my collaborator for this fic, for helping me start/create this fic. You helped me unscramble my messed up ideas and thoughts, as well as help create the entire plot of the fic with me. You have also been looking over my work the entire time and making sure i stayed within character. Thank you very much, hun. Let's work to the end of the fic together!**_

* * *

_**Now, thy reviews answered!**_

**Shadethedemon: **I'm glad you liked the chapter so much, hun. I'm terribly sorry for the wait. *bows*

**Terra SyNdrome:** *Laughs and rubs back of head* I guess i do. I just write and don't stop till I have all my thoughts down. It's thanks to Leah I was able to stay on track. And I apologize it took so long, hun.

**sakuya nondo: **lol, glad I got a devoted fan. Hopefully the absence of updating hasn't wavered that. I'm terribly sorry it took so long, hun. *bows*

**NyxGirls: **Here's the new chapter you were waiting for. I hope you enjoy it :)

* * *

For more information and Updates about my fanfictions, coming straight from me, visit my author page and look under the**Progression and Important Information **section. I have updates about my current Ao no Exorcist fanfictions and a new ones that are going to be posted in the future. I am also giving out offers to the fans. So stop by my profile page and check it out!

* * *

_Amaimon and Shima do not belong to me._

_These characters belong to Kazue Kato._


	7. Chapter 6

AmaimonXShima Rating: M

Chapter 6

"Look who finally got up." Amaimon teased, as Shima gave him a small frown and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"Oh, shut it. I've been struggling all week to fall asleep during the day." The teen muttered, as Behemoth wobbled into the living room just behind the teen and rubbed his sleepy eyes as well.

"Well whatever got you to sleep till now would have to be Behemoth's doing." Amaimon spoke, as the teen gave him a weird look and looked down to see the little hobgoblin beside him before he jumped slightly. "He's been sneaking into your room all week and falling asleep beside you."

"I told you not to do that." Shima scolded the little hobgoblin, as Behemoth's ears dropped slightly.

**"Protect Shima." **The little hobgoblin whined, as he rubbed against the teen's ankle and he frowned.

"I'm being serious. You know I don't like demons." Shima spoke in a bitter tone, as the Earth King stood up and walked over to him. The older demon grabbing the younger's chin and forcing him to look him in the eyes. Shima giving him a weird ass look, before he batted away his hand and frowned. "What the hell are you doing?"

"You're thirsty." Amaimon announced, as Shima's eyes widened and the older started to unbutton the top three buttons of his green dress shirt. "No wonder you're cranky today."

"I'm not thirsty." Shima spoke bitterly, as he turned to leave the room and the older grabbed his arm. "Let go, I'm not taking your blood again! You embarrassed me once and you're not doing it again!"

"I'm not trying to embarrass you, I'm trying to keep you alive." Amaimon stated, as he harshly pulled the younger toward him and they both ended up on the couch. "Now quit arguing and take some. The faster you finish the faster you can go outside."

A moment of hesitation fell over the younger, before the curtains around the house's windows opened. A signal that it was safe for him to go outside, as he glanced over and saw it was almost pitch black outside. The urge to just run out and rid himself of the pest problem in front of him a strong one, if it wasn't for the older's hand tightly gripping his arm.

"I'll let you leave after you take some blood." Amaimon reasoned, as the teen turned his head back and his eyes fell on the older demon. "You take my blood and I'll leave you alone for the night."

"Fine, but that also means kujo stays here too." Shima added, as Behemoth let out whine in protest at the suggestion.

"Deal."

In an instant the teen's fangs sunk into the males neck and a small grunt left the older. Blood rushing into his mouth, before he swallowed the thick liquid and let out a soft moan. The heavenly delicious substance rolling down his throat with ease, as he gently suckled on the male's neck and closed his eyes. The green-haired male smirking slightly, before he gently placed a hand on the teen's back and kept him against him. An action that caused the younger to let out a growl and glare up at him, before he sunk his teeth in deeper. A small wince leaving the older, as the younger demon happily drank to his fill. The two demons totally unaware of the exorcist standing just outside the window and witnessing every second of the exchange.

* * *

"Are you sure what you saw was real?" Angel asked, as the male exorcist in front of him gave him a confident nod.

"I was making a quick round before my shift ended and I saw the house sitting on the edge of campus." The male started to explain, as Angel crossed his arms over his chest. "To my memory there has never been a house there, so I went to check it out and make sure it wasn't something that would harm the students. It was only when I got closer that I saw the two demons arguing, and before I knew it the youngling was on top of the older and was taking his blood. He seemed to have little control of himself."

A frown marred the paladin's face as he drank in the male's words and his eyes fell to the floor. If anything he had to guess this was all Mephisto's doing. The demon loved to play games with the Vatican and use upper-class demons against them, just like that Okumura brat. And if he had a vampire hybrid youngling in his grasp the Vatican would be in trouble. If the youngling got strong enough he'd be able to stand sunlight for short periods of time and could start harming the students on campus. Although from what he had just been told it seemed like the hybrid was newly changed, which meant it was best to rid of him before he could pose a threat to the Vatican or the students on campus. Because if they waited any longer the Vatican's survival would be hanging in the balance.

"I want a team of high-class exorcists ready in five minutes." Angel ordered, as the male exorcist gave him a quick nod. "We can't let the hybrid slip through our fingers. We only have till dawn."

The exorcist in front of him gave him a confident nod, before he rushed off to gather a team for the paladin and Angel sighed. If he was lucky he wouldn't have to kill the thing on the spot. After all, the Vatican needed guinea pigs to destroy every demon that scattered Assiah and this hybrid would be a key.

* * *

A sigh of content left the young demon, as he stretched his arms over his head and opened his golden honey eyes. Nothing but pure grass and open space left in front of him, as he smiled and took off. His feet easily eating up the ground in front of him, as he let out a happy laugh and held his arms out. The wind whipping at his hair and clothes, before he slowly came to a stop and flopped onto the tall grass. His blood pumping and his breathing rapid, as he chuckled to himself and gazed up at the dark blue-black sky.

Oh, lord how he missed the outdoors. Staying inside that stupid little pink house was torture during the daytime and trying to sleep during that time was even worse. He loved to sleep outside in the sun, the heat seeping into his skin, the warmth keeping him in a dream filled sleep. Yet when he was enclosed in that stupid thing called a house he felt trapped. Felt imprisoned in a place he'd rather not be in. He wanted, no needed, space. He needed to be able to look around and see practically nothing but green. Nothing but grass and trees and flowers. He needed to feel like he could lose himself in the space around him, feel like he could keep walking and never find the end, because that was when he truly felt comfortable. And out here, in the chilly night air and under the bright stars; he felt comfortable. He felt free and he never wanted to lose that feeling. He didn't care if Amaimon had to drag him back to the house from this very spot; he was never getting back in that box of a house.

It was only then that the teen managed to catch his breath and run a hand through his hair. The cold chilly air turning his damp skin icy to the touch, as he closed his eyes and relaxed against the earth. His tail slipping out of his shirt and swaying against the grass, as the long blades shuddered from side to side. A rushing sound being made, as the wind blew through the small field on campus. The blades of grass leaning with the wind, as the teen opened his eyes and gazed up at the moon. His golden honey eyes never leaving it, as he reached a hand out toward it and wished he cold reach out and grab it.

"I bet I look pathetic, don't I Hikamaru?" Shima spoke out loud, as he let his arm drop and land beside his head. "What would you say to me if you were here?"

"That you're nothing but scum and a stain on God's name." A voice spoke, as the teen's eye widened and he bolted up right.

The safety on several guns releasing, as the teen's bright eyes shot from side to side. Exorcist after exorcist meeting his gaze, as his eyes grew even wider and he saw a man with blonde hair glaring at him. A hand on a huge sword at his hip, as the teen's face drained of the little color it had and his tail dashed back under his shirt.

"D-Do you need something?" Shima hesitantly stuttered out, as the exorcists stared at him for a few moments and several of them burst into laughter. Their laughter echoing in his ears, as he tried to shrink in the grass and the man with the sword took a step forward. A move that made the young demon freeze, as he stared at the male in utter fear and tried to regain some control over himself.

"We're putting you under arrest under the name of the Vatican." The man spoke, as the teen harshly swallowed.

"W-Why? I haven't done anything wrong." Shima argued, as a sudden clang filled the air and the man's sword was instantly at his throat.

"I wouldn't be trying to worm your way out of this one, demon."

The moment the word demon hit the air the teen's eyes widened to the size of saucers and his body moved. The teen suddenly out of the male's range and on the outside of the exorcist's circle, as the humans looked around to find him once more and the man with the huge sword glared at him. The teen doing the only thing he could do, as he took off running and didn't look back. Several curses sounding a ways behind him, as gunshot went off and the teen panicked. Pain shooting through his left leg and right hip, as he suddenly flipped forward from the impact and slammed into the ground; dirt flying everywhere as the teen slid several feet. Pain spreading through his entire body and turning it numb, as he let out a soft growl and forced himself up on shaky limbs. Panic coursing through every molecule in his body, as he managed to stand in a matter of moments and saw the exorcists closing in on him. The teen making a move to take off once more, before something suddenly slammed into him and pinned him to the ground. Dirt grinding into his already cut up face as he let out a hiss of pain and managed to look up at his attacker. A huge hellhound stood over him, it's teeth bared and it's red eyes boring into him, as the teen's eyes grew wide and a whine left him. His body freezing up in fear, as he saw the pointed and barbed tail swaying behind the huge demon and his fingers dug into the ground. The exorcists finally reaching him, as the man with the blonde hair glared down at him and handcuffs were placed over the teen's wrists. An exorcist pulling him to his feet and a collar being place around his throat, as the hellhound slowly rounded him and let out a harsh growl. A sudden whimper leaving the younger, before the man and the other exorcists looked at him in surprise. The teen realizing his was royally done for the moment the man smirked and roughly grabbed his chin.

"Now, be a good little youngling and behave or we'll set the big bad dog on you."

Another whimper left the younger at the mere thought, before the exorcists around him laughed and he was roughly pushed forward. The teen almost stumbling, as he fought to keep up with the men and try not to piss off the hellhound looking at him hungrily.

"Let's get him back to the Vatican."

* * *

Scarlett: Yes, folks. Shit just go real!

Shima: *crying as he's being dragged away by Angel* Don't leave me with him!

Scarlett: *pretends not to hear him and the door slams shut* Alright, now that that has been taken care of! *turns to Amaimon*

Amaimon: *blinks at, while Behemoth rolls around on the carpet in front of him*

Scarlett:*evil grin* Now it's your turn *when he does nothing she turns to camera and sighs* Alright, enjoy the chapter. I'll post something by the end of the week if i can. Professors have been bashing me with homework since i got back. *Waves and heads off to do painting homework*

* * *

_**I would like to deeply thank Leah Potts5, my collaborator for this fic, for helping me start/create this fic. You helped me unscramble my messed up ideas and thoughts, as well as help create the entire plot of the fic with me. You have also been looking over my work the entire time and making sure i stayed within character. Thank you very much, hun. Let's work to the end of the fic together!**_

* * *

_**Now, thy reviews answered!**_

**NyxGirls: **glad you liked the chapter, hun. And i hope you like the next one. It only gets better from here! X3

**Hrosanna: **lol, glad you liked it hun. I tried to make Amaimon come off as a caring demon. Might have gone a bit too strong, but glad yah liked it. Hope you like this chapter as well. :)

* * *

For more information and Updates about my fanfictions, coming straight from me, visit my author page and look under the**Progression and Important Information **section. I have updates about my current Ao no Exorcist fanfictions and a new ones that are going to be posted in the future. I am also giving out offers to the fans. So stop by my profile page and check it out!

* * *

_Amaimon and Shima do not belong to me._

_These characters belong to Kazue Kato._


	8. Chapter 7

AmaimonXShima Rating: M

Chapter 7

Deafening silence filled the house, as Amaimon found his blue eyes falling back on the clock. The sky outside slowly turning brighter, as a small frown marred his face and Behemoth let out a whine. The curtains around the house suddenly sliding closed with a screech, as Behemoth jumped a little and looked up at him. The Hobgoblin's eyes saying it all, as the Earth King roughly stood up and walked to the front door. His battling partner right behind him, as he pulled on his boots and slipped on his jacket. The front door flying open, as he stepped out and Behemoth scurried out to stop beside his feet.

**"You don't think Shima's-"**

"The youngling may be stubborn but he's not stupid." Amaimon interrupted, as he started walking away from the house.

Behemoth just behind him, as his big eyes scanned their surroundings and the Earth King aimlessly walked around. The teen's words suddenly coming back to him.

_I feel more comfortable there. More at peace, calm even. I feel safe outside and I hate being cooped up. I feel like I'm trapped here and I hate that feeling. I'd rather be outside that in here._

It was then that the Earth King found his feet stopping suddenly. Behemoth crashing into his legs and letting out a whine, as he looked up at the male and his little tail swayed behind him in irritation.

**"What's with you? Give me a bit of warning next time."**

"Do you remember if there is a big open space on campus?" Amaimon asked, as he looked down at the little Hobgoblin. "You've been exploring around here more than I have."

A moment of silence passed between them, as the little Hobgoblin's face scrunched together as he tried to remember. His big eyes widening, before he bolted off in the right direction. Amaimon smirking slightly, as he quickly followed after his partner at full speed. It only taking them moments to reach a huge open plain of tall grass on the far corner of campus, before Behemoth came to a stop and looked back at him.

"Shima!" Amaimon called out, as nothing but silence came back to him. "The suns not completely up yet, so we have a bit of time. Try to sniff him out."

A nod left the little Hobgoblin as he took off into the grass and Amaimon started walking off in the opposite direction of his partner. The blades of grass crunching under his boots, before a smudge of brown in the distance caught his eye and he walked toward it. The male soon finding himself standing at the foot of a nice sized pit in the ground. Overturned earth scattered everywhere and lasting a good ten feet, before he noticed the flattened grass not very far from it. A flash of light attracting his attention, as the male stepped into the pit and reached a hand out. His fingers closing around the object, before he pulled it out of the dirt and felt his chest tighten. Resting in his palm was Shima's necklace. The one belonging the teen never took off under any circumstance and had shared with him that it was a gift from his dead brother. Something he'd never misplace on accident and something he'd surely come back for, even if it meant getting burned.

**"I caught his scent!" **Behemoth called, as he bounded over to him and skidded to a halt beside him. **"He wasn't alone for long. There are least a dozen scents with his, along with the paladin's."**

A sudden threatening growl filled the air, as the male tightly gripped the demonic charm in his hand and his eyes turned a dangerous ice blue. Behemoth suddenly scrambling out of his way, as the male stormed toward the closest building. His partner bounding behind from a moderate distance, as the male's rage started to come to a simmer and he looked down at the charm in his hand.

How could he have been so blind? How could he have not noticed what this simple gift was for the younger? This necklace wasn't just a gift; it was a demonic heirloom. One that was passed down from father to son when they were ready to take on a mate, and one the Earth had seen once before. One that he had once given his own mate before he died at the hands of those demons, and one he was now holding. Which only meant one thing.

In his fury the male hadn't even noticed he reached his destination and shoved his key into the lock. The male suddenly finding himself pulling the door open and storming inside the room he had originally set as his destination, as the Earth King found himself suddenly in his older brother's room and the male's eyes on him.

"What can I do for you, Amaimon?" His brother asked, as he stared at him in slight surprise and Behemoth managed to grab the male's key and close the door all by himself.

"The Vatican has taken Shima." Amaimon spoke, as he walked over to his brother and placed Shima's necklace on the table. "I found this in the exact location where he was taken."

A moment of silence passed between them, as the older demon reached his hand out and took up the necklace. The male being gentle with the object, as he looked down at it and his eyes widened. The older demon glancing up to meet his gaze with the Earth King, before he stood up and walked around the desk. The Head of True Cross Academy taking his brother's hand, before he placed the youngling's treasure back in his palm and grabbed his top hat and coat.

"I'll head over to the Vatican and see what I can do." Mephisto spoke, as he pulled on his belongings and walked to the door. "Stay here till I call you. We can't risk young Shima's life."

"But brother-" Amaimon started, before the older male pulled open the door and disappeared into it.

The door falling closed, before he found himself staring at the wooden doorway. The male's gaze falling back down to the teen's treasure in his palm, before he tightly gripped it and felt his chest tighten.

**"Amaimon?"**

"Let's wait till Brother calls us." Amaimon spoke, as he forced himself to walk over to one of the horrid colored couches and sat in it. "We can't risk Shima's life."

* * *

"Stay here and behave." An exorcist spoke in a bitter tone, as he roughly shoved the teen into a cell and the barred door slammed closed with the clang.

The harsh sound vibrating through the tight enclosed space, before the male walked away without a care in the world and the teen felt his chest tighten dramatically. The teen's whole body shaking, as he forced himself onto his bottom with difficulty and looked around the small confined space. Nothing but walls and darkness surrounding him, as the teen bought his knees close to him and the handcuffs dug into his wrists. The metal biting into his already torn and bleeding skin, as he flinched slightly and tried not to move. The collar around his neck already making him more exhausted than he was supposed to be. A device he had overheard some exorcist talking about. Apparently it locked up his powers and kept them dormant, leaving him helpless us like a human. He couldn't regenerate, couldn't fight back, and surely couldn't try and get away. He had been reduced to nothing in seconds and the fact that he was alone in such a tight confined place scared him.

If anything he wished he was back at the stupid pink house. He'd give anything to be there than where he was. Where he had to painfully await his fate and wonder what Amaimon was thinking right about now. It was probably already morning and he wondered if the demon was wondering where he was. Was he out looking for him? Trying to find him before the sun could get to him? Or was he lazing around the house, asleep, without a care in the world? Or had he decided he wasn't worth the trouble and left True Cross Academy to leave the younger to rot away? At this point the teen didn't care what the male was thinking, he just wanted free. Free of the handcuffs, the collar, free of the confined space and somewhere with more space. Because it felt like the walls were slowly closing in on him, trying to swallow him whole.

A sudden growl filled the confined space, as the teen felt a harsh chill run down his spine and he turned his head to the side. Bright crimson red eyes staring at him through the darkness, as the teen's eyes widened and fear instantly struck him. His throat tightening and the words he wanted to scream out never leaving him, before a loud bark filled the air and the demon lounged for him. Everything around him turning a deep red, before everything went black.

* * *

"I can't take this anymore. Brother has been gone for two hours." Amaimon growled, as he stood up and Behemoth looked at him from his seat on the hideous plush couch.

**"But Mephisto said-"**

"I don't care what Brother said." Amaimon growled, as he pulled Shima's necklace over his head and tightening it around his neck before he headed for the door. "I can't sit here any longer while Shima's in the Vatican's hands."

A sudden squeak and padding of feet reaching his ears, before Behemoth skidded to a halt in front of him and looked at him with determined eyes. The kind that reflected worry and fear in them, as Amaimon came to a stop in front of him.

"Behemoth-"

**"What if you go there and Shima gets hurt?" **Behemoth challenged, as Amaimon's eyes narrowed.

"And what if I don't go and he dies?" The Earth King challenged, as his partner fell silent. "It's my job to keep him safe and taken care of him, and I'm the one that left him unprotected last night. It's my fault the Vatican got a hold of him and it should be my responsibility to go and get him back."

**"Then you're not going alone."** Behemoth spoke, as he jumped and landed on the male's shoulder. **"You'll need me to track Shima's scent."**

"Then let's get going." Amaimon spoke, as he pulled out his ring of keys and used the last one on the ring.

A loud click sounding through the room, as the Earth King pulled open the door and walked inside. The male instantly finding himself in a stone hallway, as he looked to either side and Behemoth jumped off his shoulder. The little demon intently searching for the young teen's scent, before his ears perked up and he took off down the hall. Amaimon instantly behind him, as the little hobgoblin dashed down the hallway. The two of them almost running into an exorcist, as the Earth King managed to slide his feet slightly to the right and clipped the male's hip. A harsh wind blowing the poor human over, as the demon ignored the incident and trailed behind his partner. The scent of demonic blood filling the air the next moment, as Amaimon felt his chest tighten and Behemoth turned a harsh corner. The little demon coming to a screeching halt in front of an open space, as Amaimon came to a stop beside him and his eyes widened.

Bound to a stone pillar with thick demonic engraved chains and bleeding onto the floor was Shima. His pink hair matted with crimson and his golden honey eyes a pale mustard color, as his tail laid limp and tattered behind him. Blood covering his clothes and deep-clawed gashes covering his body, as several dozen exorcists stood around him. The paladin standing not far from him, as he didn't even notice the two standing in the doorway and gestured to an exorcist standing by the far wall. A nod leaving the male, as he reached out for a wheel on the wall and the demon's eyes followed the thick chain to the ceiling. A cemented opening in the wall engraved with ancient writing, as the Earth King realized just what they had planned for the younger and a harsh deep growl left him.

The sound echoing through the vast room, as all the humans glanced toward him and Angel's eyes widened. Behemoth matching his threatening growl the moment he realized they were going to kill the teen, as he morphed into his larger form and Amaimon felt his rage boil over. His body morphing instantly, as green horns grew from the top of his forehead and his arms turned green. His huge tail lashing out, as deep crimson symbols appeared on the morphed skin and a low growl left him. Pure deadly fire in his eyes, as several exorcist stared at him in horror and the Paladin's eyes widened.

"It's Amaimon the Earth King." One of the exorcists spoke in fear, before the male moved.

His speed outmatching them all, as he took out several exorcist with his tail alone and skidded to a halt right beside the man about to grab hold on the wheel. The male flinching away from him, before the demon smashed his fist into the male's chest and several ribs cracked. The man falling to the floor in pure pain, as he turned to the other exorcists currently fighting off Behemoth and his eyes fell on Shima. The teen's gaze no longer focused one anything but the floor, as the male panicked and Angel stepped in his path. The blonde haired idiot holding his sword at the ready, as he glared at the Earth King and Amaimon let out a low growl.

"Don't think that just because you show up doesn't mean we won't be executing the hybrid." Angel spoke, as Amaimon's eyes narrowed and his tail lashed out. "He deserves to burn just like the rest of you filthy creatures."

In an instant the Earth King lounged for the man and Angel swung his sword. The Earth King managing to stop the pathetic weapon before it could even touch him and send it flying. The thing flying behind him, before it slammed into the wall and became imbedded into the rock. The Paladin letting out a curse, before he pulled out a holy water grenade and pulled the pin out. The male tossing it behind him without a second thought, as the Earth King's eyes widened and his body moved on it's own. The male suddenly finding himself beside the teen and covering his body, before the grenade went off. Holy water exploding everywhere, as the green-haired demon let out a hiss in pain and squeezed his eyes shut. The pain lasting a few moments, before he looked down at the teen gently cupped his face. Nothing but hazy pale eyes gazing back at him, as the teen's face muscles twitched only slightly and a barely hearable voice reached his ears.

"Amai-" The rest was cut off, as the teen lost consciousness.

His body slumping against the Earth King's, as the male stared down at the teen's limp body. Pure rage boiling over, as the demon let out a deafening growl and the whole room feel dead silent. Every single exorcist frozen in place as they stared at the Earth King in pure fear and Behemoth rushed over to return to his smaller form and check the teen's medical condition.

**"Amaimon, he doesn't have long." **Behemoth spoke in worry, as the older looked down at the teen.

The male reaching out and grabbing hold of the collar around his neck, before it snapped to pieces under his grip. The chains falling free with a bit of demonic pressure, as he picked up the unconscious demon and held him close to his chest. Enraged ice blue eyes falling over every exorcist in the room, before he turned his back to them and headed for the closest exit as his body started morphing back to it's original state.

"Touch him again and I'll drag every single one of you to Gehenna to burn for eternity."

* * *

Scarlett: *waves happily* hello, my cute little fans! Guess who came back with another chapter!?

Amaimon: *glaring at with Shima at his lap* You're a horrid demon

Scarlett: *shrugs* Can't help what I am, dear one. *pats his head and he growls again* Wow, temperamental much?

Amaimon: *holds Shima close and glares at*

Scarlett: *sighs* anyway! I was so happy you all reviewed so much! I loved your comments and predictions, and I'm glad you're all enjoy this fic so far. And don't worry my cute little fans, Shima will be fine. He's not going to die

Amaimon: *growls at Scarlett*

Scarlett: *glares at Amaimon and smacks him in the head with a pillow, before stomping out of the room* Men

* * *

_**I would like to deeply thank Leah Potts5, my collaborator for this fic, for helping me start/create this fic. You helped me unscramble my messed up ideas and thoughts, as well as help create the entire plot of the fic with me. You have also been looking over my work the entire time and making sure i stayed within character. Thank you very much, hun. Let's work to the end of the fic together!**_

* * *

_**Now, thy reviews answered!**_

**Shadethedemon: **lol, don't worry hun. Shima is safe now. And I'm glad you liked the Behemoth scenes. I try so hard to make him the cute little hobgoblin i know he is. Y-Y

**blackirishawk:** lol, this is what happened to Shima hun. And don't worry, he won't die. He's too cute for that. X3

**sakuya nondo: **you were right, hun. Amaimon to the rescue! X3 and i agree with you, Angel's alright but I HATE his personality. Seriously, who shoved what up his ass? o.O Guy needs to get some medication or something for that attitude. Or the dude needs to get laid -_-

* * *

For more information and Updates about my fanfictions, coming straight from me, visit my author page and look under the**Progression and Important Information **section. I have updates about my current Ao no Exorcist fanfictions and a new ones that are going to be posted in the future. I am also giving out offers to the fans. So stop by my profile page and check it out!

* * *

_Amaimon and Shima do not belong to me._

_These characters belong to Kazue Kato._


	9. Chapter 8

AmaimonXShima Rating: M

Chapter 8

In an instant the front door slammed against the wall, as the Earth King rushed through it with Behemoth right behind him. The limp teen in his arms growing weaker by the second, as the older demon walked into the teen's room and laid him on the bed. His clothes now stained in crimson, as the Earth King pulled off his jacket and threw it aside.

"Behemoth, get me the bandages and some water." Amaimon commanded, as his partner gave him a nod and rushed out of the room.

The Earth King grabbing the collar of the younger's shirt, before he tore the sopping fabric in half right down the middle and threw it aside. Even more injuries being revealed, as the Earth King felt his chest contract and Behemoth dashed back in. A roll of bandages and a water bottle in his paws, as he set them beside him and the Earth King grabbed the water bottle. The demon unscrewing the cap, before he poured a good amount of it over the teen's chest and watched as the blood thinned out and rolled down his chest. Deep black scratches being revealed, as the older let out a curse and placed his hands over a few injuries.

Pure Gehenna tongue leaving his lips, as a soft green light emanated from his palms and faded into the teen's wounds. The skin starting to mend itself back together and the blackening edges slowly fading, as Behemoth bounded out of the room. The Earth King purely focused on the teen's breathing and his wounds, as the little hobgoblin rushed back in with a washcloth in his jaws. The little guy hopping back on the bed and wobbling over, before he pressed the cloth onto one of the more severe wounds to prevent some of the bleeding. His big eyes full of worry, as the wounds under the demon's palm sealed closed and the male moved to the next ones. Deep purple bruises becoming visible the more he healed, as he left them for the moment and started to mend one of the more severe injuries. The teen's breathing slowing down, as Amaimon let out a curse and forced his energy into the demonic chant. The teen's injuries healing at a faster rate, as Behemoth looked at him in worry and the older tried to heal what he could with what he had. His transformation from earlier already robbing him of most of his full potential, as he reached the one Behemoth was keeping covered. The Earth King carefully grabbing hold of the washcloth and carefully peeling it off, as he placed his palm over the wound and healed it as the cloth was pulled off. Fresh blood filling the air, as the older demon forced the last of what he could spare into the chant and managed to seal the most of it closed.

Behemoth instantly beside him with the bandages, as the Earth King took the roll and started wrap the still bleeding wound. The male being careful not to cause the younger any more pain, as he bound the wound comfortable enough to keep the wound from bleeding anymore before he leaned back. The teen's breathing at a whisper, as Amaimon reached out and touched the teen's cheek. Nothing but cold skin reaching his fingertips, as Amaimon felt his chest tighten and he grabbed the quilt off the end of the bed. The Earth King carefully pulling it over the younger, before Behemoth curled up beside the teen to monitor his breathing and the male took a moment to step out into the hall. Pure silence echoing in the house, as the male's fist smashed into the wall and he let out a curse.

How stupid was he? He could've gotten them both killed. Could've watched the younger die before his very eyes, but he had been stupid enough to intervene. If anything he knew he'd be hearing about this from his brother. The Vatican wasn't supposed to know he was here yet. He was supposed to be hiding out till Mephisto needed him to battle their younger brother, but the moment he had seen the mating charm he couldn't stop himself. The teen was special, a rare occurrence in demonic history, and he couldn't let him die. Especially when the teen lying in that bed was the reincarnation of his mate.

Reincarnations were rare and practically unheard of for demons, but the fact that his mate was laying in that bed was real enough. Sure the teen would never remember who he had been in his past life, but the fact he was there was good enough for him. He had a chance to start over, to take a second chance to make up for his mistakes. He'd never let the teen die for his stupid mistakes again.

It was then that his cell phone started going off. The annoying ring reaching his ears, before he fished out his phone and flipped it open.

"I know brother, I'll be more careful this time."

* * *

**"Shima's awake!"** Behemoth cried out, as the Earth King looked up from to photo in his hand and stood up.

The male shoving the photo into his pocket and walking down the hall, before he stopped in the doorway. The teen lying in bed sleepily looking around the room, as Behemoth gently nudged his cheek to gain his attention. The action taking a few tries, before Shima's head turned toward the little hobgoblin and the teen gently placed a hand on the little demon's head. His fingers gently brushing against his scalp, before his hand weakly fell onto the bed and the teen's clearing honey eyes met his.

"Amai…"

"It's alright, Shima. You're safe now." The Earth King spoke, as he walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. The male gently brushing the bangs out of the young hybrid's face. "No one is going to hurt you, again."

A moment of silence passed between them, as the young demon's eyes fell to the sheets.

"Amai…" The younger spoke shakily spoke, as tears welled up in his eyes.

"What's wrong, Shima?"

"I-I don't want to be a demon anymore." The teen sobbed, as he looked up at him with pain filled eyes. "I-I can't take this, Amaimon. I-I'm afraid."

"What are you afraid of? I'm here to protect you." The Earth King spoke, as he reached out a hand and gently brushed his thumb against the teen's cheek. "The Vatican will never touch you again. Not now after they know I'm protecting you. They won't touch you as long as I'm here."

It was only then that the teen roughly shook his head. A wince leaving him at the fast movement, as the older demon's eyes softened only slightly and he gently rubbed the bruises on the younger's neck. Ones that had been created by the collar that had been wrapped around his neck, and ones he wished he could heal. It was true the younger had his demonic healing back, but he was too weak to use them and it'd be awhile before he could. And that was the same for the older male. After his transformation, and the energy he used to heal the younger's wounds, he didn't have enough left to heal him. If anything he had enough energy to stay awake for another hour, before he'd have to rest and even so he had to protect Shima. The younger was all he had left at this point, beside Behemoth, and he had to keep him safe.

"I-I can't. I-I don't want to be a demon. A-anything but a demon! P-please, just kill me. I-I can't take this anymore." The younger pleaded between his sobs, as scared honey golden eyes looked up at him.

Terror filling his gaze, as he reached out for him and trembling fingers grasped his arm. His tail lashing out behind him and trembling, as the teen's forehead rested against the older's chest and he sobbed into it. The Earth King looking down at the younger in slight worry, before he placed on hand on the teens back and held him closer. The male letting the teen sob into his chest, as Behemoth curled up in the teen's lap and gently pawed at his stomach.

**"Shima, don't cry." **Behemoth spoke, as his big eyes looked up at him in worry. **"You're fine. You're a good demon."**

"I-I don't want to be." The teen sobbed, as he tightly clutched the older's shirt and vest. "I-I wanna be with Hikamaru. I don't want to be here. Kill me. Please kill me."

"I can't." Amaimon spoke, as Behemoth looked up at him in slight surprise. "You're safe, Shima, and you deserve to be. You don't deserve death. You haven't hurt anyone, you haven't done anything wrong and you would never do anything wrong. You're a neutral demon, Shima and it's best you stay that way. That way I can protect you."

A moment of silence passed between them, as the teen's sobbing slowly calmed down. Nothing but a few soft sobs leaving the male, as Amaimon gently ran his fingers through the teen's hair. His tail swaying to a stop, before it stopped moving. The Earth King looking down at the teen just before the teen's tail lashed out.

The demonic appendage suddenly wrapping around the teen's own throat and instantly blocking air from getting into his windpipe. A soft gasp leaving the younger, before the Earth King stared down at the teen in shock and pulled his face up. Behemoth suddenly reaching out and trying to pry the teen's tail from his throat in worry, as emotionless honey eyes gazed up at him. Amaimon feeling his stomach knot up, as his chest contracted and the younger's tail tightened around his throat even further. The young demons face slowly paling out and his eyes squeezing shut, before Amaimon tightly grasped the teen's cheeks and tried to gain his attention.

"Shima, let go. You won't solve anything like this." Amaimon spoke, as he watched the younger's tail slowly tighten around his throat. "Hikamaru wouldn't want to see you like this and neither do I."

In an instant the Earth King gently grabbed the younger's tail and carefully pulled the demonic appendage away from his throat. Neither a gasp for air nor a wheeze coming from the younger, as Amaimon roughly grabbed the teen's face and pressed his lips against the younger's. A jolt of shock coming from the younger, as he tried to move away and the Earth King forced air into the younger's lungs. A harsh shove pushing the Earth King away, before the teen harshly coughed and swayed slightly. Amaimon managing to lunge forward and catch the younger before he hit the mattress. Something that shouldn't have mattered, but seemed to for the older.

**"Shima! Shima, are you alright?!"** Behemoth called out in worry, as he rushed over to the teen and gently nudged his head.

The Earth King gently lifting the teen into his arms and into his lap, as the little hobgoblin followed after the panting teen and carefully climbed into the younger's lap. His little tail swaying behind him in worry, as he looked up at the Earth King in worry, before his big eyes fell back on the younger demon.

"W-Why?" Was all that come out of the younger's mouth, as Amaimon held him close.

"Because I need to keep you safe." Amaimon spoke, as he gently brushed the hair out of the younger's face. "I need to keep you alive and safe, Shima. You deserve to live."

"N-no I don't." The younger softly spoke, as he leaned his head on the older's chest. "I want to be with Hikamaru."

"I know you do, but right now you need to stay alive. You need to live, till your time is up and if you need it I'll give you a reason to live." Amaimon spoke as the younger looked up at him, his throat a sickening purplish green color. "Live for me. Live so you can wake up every night and wake up to the two of us in this house. You have someone who cares about you, Shima. Behemoth and me both care about your well being, and I bet your friends do as well."

A moment of silence fell between them, before the teen leaned his head against the older's chest and he buried his face into the fabric of his shirt.

"Do you really?" The younger demon spoke softly, as Amaimon gently messed up his hair.

"I do."

* * *

Scarlett: *smiles happily* hi, everyone! back with another chapter! Hope you all enjoy!

Amaimon: *protectively holding Shima* You are to stay away from Shima.

Scarlett: Rolls eyes* Relax, broccoli. I ain't going to touch him

Shima: *glares at* I hate you

Scarlett: *sighs and shrugs shoulders* Who doesn't?

*silence*

Scarlett: *frowns* Thanks for speaking up people *shuts of camera*

* * *

_**I would like to deeply thank Leah Potts5, my collaborator for this fic, for helping me start/create this fic. You helped me unscramble my messed up ideas and thoughts, as well as help create the entire plot of the fic with me. You have also been looking over my work the entire time and making sure i stayed within character. Thank you very much, hun. Let's work to the end of the fic together!**_

* * *

_**Now, thy reviews answered!**_

**Hartanna: **Thank you, hun. Glad you're liking the fic. I'll try and update when i can.

* * *

For more information and Updates about my fanfictions, coming straight from me, visit my author page and look under the**Progression and Important Information **section. I have updates about my current Ao no Exorcist fanfictions and a new ones that are going to be posted in the future. I am also giving out offers to the fans. So stop by my profile page and check it out!

* * *

_Amaimon and Shima do not belong to me._

_These characters belong to Kazue Kato._


	10. Chapter 9

AmaimonXShima Rating: M

Chapter 9

Nothing but dead silence filled the house, as the Earth King stared down at the picture in his hand and ran a hand over his face. A blank look on his features, as he found the willpower to tear his eyes away from the picture in his hand and his eyes fell on the floor. An image of the younger begging him to kill him flashing through his head, before the male let out a harsh growl and roughly messed up his hair. Of everything in the world the teen could've begged him for he had to choose the choice to kill him. He'd do anything for the younger, but killing him wasn't possible on any terms. He had to protect him, keep him safe, and as long as he acted like that he was going to get nowhere. Shima was everything to him, even if the teen didn't know it.

Yet when his eyes fell back on the picture in his hand he felt his chest tighten. His heart beat speeding up and palms sweating, before he pulled his eyes away from the photo once more. Behemoth scurrying into the living room and jumping onto the couch beside him, before he curled up beside him and his big eyes fell on him.

"Is Shima okay?" Amaimon asked, as he looked at his battling partner.

**"Yeah, he's fast asleep." **Behemoth announced, as he set his paws on the older demon's thigh and noticed the photo in his hand. **"You thinking about Temui?"**

"No." The Earth King responded, as his eyes fell back on the picture. "I'm worried about Shima. He's nothing like Temui was. He wouldn't have asked me to kill him, and he's too reserved for a teenager his age."

**"Maybe he's just troubled." **Behemoth spoke, as he climbed into the Earth King's lap and curled up in it. **"He seemed really scared when he woke up."**

"That's not what bothers me, though." Amaimon spoke, as he ran a hand through his hair. "He may be Temui in spirit, but he's too timid for a demon. He said he's had bad experiences with demons, but I didn't think it'd get to the point where he'd be afraid of being a demon himself. Or even have the thought of killing himself."

**"Maybe something traumatic happened to him."** Behemoth announced, as he looked up at him. **"He didn't specify what really happened to him in the past. Maybe someone really important to him died."**

_"I-I wanna be with Hikamaru. I don't want to be here. Kill me. Please kill me."_

"Who's Hikamaru?" The Earth King spoke out loud, as Behemoth blinked up at him. "He's mentioned him several times and he always gets a traumatized look on his face whenever he says his name."

**"Maybe Hikamaru is the one that died and the memory traumatizes Shima!" **Behemoth spoke happily at his conclusion, as he bounced up and down in his lap. **"Maybe we can help him get over the memory!"**

"I doubt it would help, Behemoth." Amaimon spoke, as the little demon's excited expression faded. "If Hikamaru was someone special to Shima then I doubt he'd get over him easily."

**"Still-"**

"HIKAMARU!"

In an instant the older felt his blood run cold. His body reacting before his mind could catch up, as he swiftly got off the couch and rushed out of the living room. The Earth King not even paying any mind to his battling partner blinking after him in confusion and worry, as the male found himself in the young demon's room the next. The youngling thrashing under the sheets and a distressed look on his features, as he clawed at the mattress and his tail lashed out against the bed. The Earth King rushing over to the younger demon's side and grasping his shoulders, before he saw the tears rolling down his face. His first reaction causing him to roughly shake the teen awake, as the youngling's eyes flew open and he let out a harsh gasp. Fear flaring in his eyes, as he tired desperately to free himself from the Earth King's grip and get away. An action the older male wouldn't allow, as he pulled the teen to his chest and held him tightly against him. His fingers gently threading through the younger's hair and his cheek gently resting against the male's head, as a gentle humming filled the air. Behemoth's head popping in the doorway and his big eyes meeting the Earth King gently holding the young demon against him, as a soft demonic lullaby filled the air. The fear in the younger's eyes slowly fading and his rapid breathing gradually slowing, as his fingers tightly grasped the older male's shirt and buried his face into it. The teen finally calm, as the Earth King gently rubbed the younger's back and looked down at him.

"Are you alright now?" Amaimon quietly asked, as the younger slowly unburied his head from the male's shirt and nodded.

"Wh-what were you humming? It was really nice."

"A demonic lullaby."

"C-can you hum it again?" The young hybrid hesitantly asked, as the Earth King gave him a nod and held him close.

The demonic lullaby slowly filling the air once more, as Behemoth scurried over and hopped onto the bed. The little Hobgoblin curling up beside the two, as the Earth King opened his mouth and started to sing the words. The Gehenna lyrics gradually pulling the young demon back into his dreams, as the Earth laid him back on the bed and pulled the sheets over him. His eyes falling closed and his breathing softly filling the air, as Amaimon's song came to a close and he gently brushed the bangs out of the younger's face. His battling partner asleep beside him, as he gently ran his fingers through the little demon's fur and looked between the two demons fast asleep. A single thought reaching his mind.

The three of them finally looked just like a family.

* * *

"How are you feeling, now?" Amaimon's sudden question asked, as the young demon jumped in his seat at the table. The male turning back to look at the older and managing not to swallow the toast whole.

"Better, thanks to you." Shima nervously spoke, as he rubbed his aching hip and turned back to his breakfast.

The older demon's eyes following his hand rubbing his wounded side, before the Earth King walked up to his side and gently placed a hand on it. The young hybrid instantly flinching and nearly falling off the chair in surprise, as the Earth King managed to grab his shoulder to keep him on the stool and looked him in the eyes. Bright green orbs instantly telling him everything would be okay, as the male started speaking a language he couldn't quite understand and a faint green glow came from his palm. The pain in his hip diminishing the next moment, as the young demon stared down at the older's hand in surprise and Amaimon removed his hand a few moments later. The pain half of what it was, as the older male walked over to the fridge like nothing happened and fished out a sandwich.

"How'd you do that?" Shima asked, as he touched his hip and was surprised at the little pain he felt.

"A simple healing enchantment." The Earth King replied, as the younger looked up at him. "It's a low level enchantment any demon can learn. Even Incubi can."

"Then what language were you speaking?" The pink-haired hybrid demanded, as Amaimon tore the seranewrap off his sandwich and took a bite out of it.

"The Gehenna language." Was his simple reply as he chewed. "That is one thing I don't have to teach you. It's already hardwired into your brain. You're just not focusing hard enough."

"I am too." Shima frowned, as he angrily munched on his toast and his expression staying blank.

"If you were you would've realize it was a healing spell." The older pointed out, as Shima glared at him slightly. "Although I'm not trying to rub it in your face, you do have to at least know how to heal yourself."

"I think I'll pass for today." Shima bit out, as he dropped his half eaten toast on the plate in front of him and grabbed his jacket hanging off the hook on the wall. "If you need me I'm taking Behemoth outside with me so I don't get kidnapped again."

"I though you didn't like demons." Amaimon spoke, as the teen stopped for a moment and a still silence filled the room.

"I-I just don't want to be put through that again." The pink-haired teen muttered, as fear took over his gaze and his fingers tightened around his jacket. "I don't want to be put through that pain again."

In the silence that followed, the Earth King walked over to the younger and carefully reached out. His fingers gently brushing against the younger's cheek and making him jump slightly, as golden eyes met his blue ones and his other arm reached out to pull the teen close. The young hybrid colliding with his chest, as the male held him close and refused to let him go.

"Amai-"

"You're safe now, Shima. They won't come after you anymore." The Earth King spoke, as the youngling in his arms tensed slightly. "They think you're mine and they won't touch anyone close to me. They won't touch you, alright?"

"A-alright." The teen softly spoke, as the Earth King messed up his hair.

"Now put your coat on, we're going out." Amaimon spoke, as the younger gave him a weird look. "It's about time I take you somewhere else other than campus."

"C-can I go home?" The teen asked, as his eyes lit up and he quickly pulled on his coat.

"Brother said I couldn't, but I have a place in mind you'll enjoy." The older spoke, as the teen's happy look dropped and the Earth King walked to the front door to shove a key in the lock. "Trust me, you'll like it."

* * *

Pure silence passed between them, as the Earth King pulled open the door and gestured the younger through it. A pause and a bit of fear taking over the young hybrid, before he had to remind himself the demon in front of him would never hurt him, and walked though it. His feet stepping off hard wood floors one moment and onto soft grass the next, as the teen found himself in a huge botanical garden surrounded by a multitude of plants and flowers. Some he didn't even believe existed, as the soft moonlight illuminated a small path of stones and a hand touched his shoulder. The younger jumping slightly and looking over his shoulder to see Amaimon now beside him, before the older demon turned and looked out at the scene just like the younger did.

"He may not seem like it, but brother built this for me." Amaimon's voice spoke, as the younger looked up at him. "I've wanted to come to Assiah for so long and he promised me he'd bring me here, but I was hesitant at first. I heard all the bad stories from other demons that had been exorcized and sent back to Gehenna, and I was afraid they'd do the same to me, but when I got here brother had built this for me. It's my own personal garden."

"I-It looks really nice." Shima managed to mumble out, as the Earth King suddenly grabbed his hand and gently led him forward.

Their footsteps crunching against hard gravel, as flowers started softly radiating light with each step they took. The soft glow captivating the younger, as he glanced from side to side at all the flowers and unknown plants to him. The Earth King's hand slowly tightening around his, before his voice reached him and the younger found his eyes on the older once more.

"I know life hasn't been easy on you throughout your life, but I want you to know you're not alone." The older spoke, as he glanced down at him for a moment as they walked. "Back in Gehenna I got pushed around a lot. I'm not the strongest of the eight Princes' of hell, but I'm not completely weak. I think brother said I was second weakest, but I don't need his opinion. He's the second strongest after all."

A moment of silence passed, before the Earth King's gaze moved ahead of them and the teen found himself once more captivated by the scenery.

"Anyway, besides the point, I got picked on when I was younger." Amaimon continued, as he reached up above his head and picked a leaf off a plant over their heads. "The other demons my age were stronger than me, and liked to pick fights. Father said I shouldn't fight back, because it would stain our name. Back then we were royalty and royalty was supposed to be automatically given, along with respect, so I went along with it. The other demons beat me up day after day and I had no friends, because no demon wanted to be friends with one of the sons of Satan. So father brought me Behemoth and said he would be my playmate."

With a gentle motion, the older demon placed the leaf behind the younger's ear and brushed his fingers against it. The green foliage instantly catching a green light, before it morphed into a beautiful white and soft pink lily. The younger reaching up and touching the flower, before he blushed and instantly found his eyes on the ground.

"I got caught up with Behemoth for some time and we easily became very close. I believe humans would call it best friends, but on any note we were very close to one another. It was awhile before I took Behemoth to where I used to play and those demons were there. We tried our best to ignore them and spend the time with one another, but it ended when one of them started bullying Behemoth. They were immature back then and they were kicking my partner around like a ball. At the time Behemoth was half the size he was now, and he couldn't protect himself as well. When I saw my partner being bullied like that I snapped and attacked the demons. To say the least they got what they deserved and Behemoth recovered from it, but father wasn't all too pleased with me. Although the rain of loyalty trickled off not too long after that so it wasn't entirely my fault. Loyalty has to be earned and so does trust. That's why I fought the Vatican for you."

It was then they stopped at a small and nicely sized pond within the garden. Koi fish swimming around in the clear water, as the Earth King came to a stop. His palm gently resting against the teen's cheek and the younger's eyes meeting his, before he spoke once more.

"For some reason you're very special to me, Shima." Amaimon softly spoke, as the younger's golden honey eyes stared up at him. "Something draws me toward you and if you're not close I feel a harsh tug on my chest, but when I heard they took you- Damn it, I couldn't take it. I couldn't take the fact that they had you, in a place I had never seen, and they had the intentions of hurting you. You had no idea how painful it was when the clock chime went off and the curtains closed… a-and when I saw you chained up like that, and all that blood, I could control myself anymore. I snapped before I could calm down and I could've put you in even more danger, but what matters is that you're okay. That's all I want."

A harsh moment of silence passed, as the younger's honey eyes fell to the ground and his fingers gently wrapped around the older's hand. His grip tightening slightly, before he leaned forward and his forehead collided with the demon's chest.

"Shima-"

"I'm going to give up being human." The younger's voice spoke, as the older's eyes widened slightly in worry. "There's no point to wish for something I can't have anymore."

If anything the teen didn't have to look up to know the older had a worried look in his eyes. The male's hand already tightening on his cheek and his other hand hesitantly resting on his shoulder telling him it all. Amaimon was afraid he was going to kill himself, especially after all he shared, and all he did for the younger, but that wasn't the point to his announcement.

"It's good you're moving on." Amaimon's voice reached him, a small bit of strain clearly hidden in it.

That bit of strain telling him all he needed, as the teen lifted his head back up and their eyes met. Golden honey meeting soft blue, before the teen hesitantly leaned forward and their lips met. A small jolt of surprise coming for the older demon, as his eyes grew wide in seconds, before the teen pulled away and the older's wide eyes watched him curiously.

"And I want to move on with you."

* * *

Scarlett: *sleepily waves to* hey everyone. Just stopping by to leave this with you before i force myself to work on my design project for another hour and go to bed. Just a cute little chapter full of feels and fluff.

Amaimon: *protectively holding Shima and glaring at Scarlett*

Shima: *cuddled into Amaimon's chest and asleep*

Scarlett: Honestly, I ain't going to hurt him anymore! Quit glaring at me! *eye involuntary twitches and rubs eye* Damn defective muscle

Amaimon: How can I trust you with Shima's life? You almost had him killed.

Scarlett: *sighs and rubs hand over face* I'm not answering that one, it's way to obvious *Turns to camera and rubs eyes* Enjoy your chapter my cute little fans. Next update will be sometime next week when I'm not flooded with projects *gets up and sulks away*

Shima: *opens eyes and turns to watch Scarlett leave* She looks like shit

Amaimon: *pat's Shima's head* Just leave it at that, youngling. *Shima gives him a nod and curls back up in his lap*

* * *

_**I would like to deeply thank Leah Potts5, my collaborator for this fic, for helping me start/create this fic. You helped me unscramble my messed up ideas and thoughts, as well as help create the entire plot of the fic with me. You have also been looking over my work the entire time and making sure i stayed within character. Thank you very much, hun. Let's work to the end of the fic together!**_

* * *

_**Now, thy reviews answered!**_

**Hartanna: **Lol, not quite hun. But I'm glad you like this version of Amaimon and Shima.

**blackirishawk: **I know, poor Shima. :( But don't worry! He'll be up and better in no time...for awhile *quickly runs away before Amaimon can attack her*

* * *

For more information and Updates about my fanfictions, coming straight from me, visit my author page and look under the**Progression and Important Information **section. I have updates about my current Ao no Exorcist fanfictions and a new ones that are going to be posted in the future. I am also giving out offers to the fans. So stop by my profile page and check it out!

* * *

_Amaimon and Shima do not belong to me._

_These characters belong to Kazue Kato._


	11. Chapter 10

AmaimonXShima Rating: M

Chapter 10

Bright blue flames flared out as the Earth King let out a soft growl and ignored the harsh wound in his side and shoulder. His half-brother glaring daggers into him for his whole ten feet away from him, as he let out a soft growl. The small teen's flames slowly starting to eat away at his self-control, as the Earth King found his eyes glancing over to his right to find his older brother Mephisto watching their fight. A fight the older demon had set up just for him for the Earth King way before Shima had come into the picture and one Amaimon was regretting. He may not have acted like it to the audience watching him, but he really didn't want to be here. He'd rather be with Shima, in their little house, and protecting him. Of course as long as he was here he couldn't leave. Not when this whole battle was all part of his older brother's plans. If he didn't follow Mephisto's plan to the letter there was no doubt in his mind that he'd take Shima from him. Especially after the scene he made in front of the exorcists.

Another growl escaped his younger brother, as the naive teen took another lunge for him. The Earth King easily dodging the attack in time, as the teen skidded past him in mid-air and turned on him. His sword coming up from his blind side, as the male let out a silent curse and let himself drop. His weight pulling him down in time, as he plummeted toward the ground and away from his brother. The poor teen following after him, as the Earth King took the chance to make himself weightless and stopped in mid-air. The male swinging his leg around just in lime to make contact with his half-brother's face. Making the poor teen let out a cry in pain, before he plummeted to the ground and crashed to the ground. Dust and durt flying everywhere in a huge display of earth, as the male watched those blue flames blaze even brighter. The earth around the teen catching of fire, as a low deep growl filled the air and the male let out a mental curse. Leave it to Mephisto to throw him into a battle he couldn't win. Yet, the entire time he could hear the words his brother was speaking. Words that could lead to his half-brother's downfall one day, as he managed to dodge his brother's attack by inches and got scorched by the flames.

"Compared to demons who always seek pleasure in denial, the moderate ways of humans are always corrupt." His brother's voice spoke, as it reached his ears. "So which way are you taking?"

Words the Earth King heard loud in clear before a sudden growl broke the demon's concentration on his older's voice and brought him back to reality. The sudden swing of his younger brother's sword catching him off guard, as the Earth King barely managed to dodge the attack by blocking it. The scorching blade burning his palms the moment he made contact with the flaming metal, as his young half-brother let out a harsh growl. The Earth King using all his strength to keep the blade from slipping from his palms, as his younger brother increased his power against him. A sudden crack reaching the older demon's ears, as he noticed the sword chip ever so slightly and crack along the edge. That sudden moment suddenly sparking his younger brother's powers to their full potential, as a sudden flare of flames burst forth and attacked the Earth King. A sudden cry of shock and pain from the flames leaving him, before he crash landed into a tree and let out a groan. His breathing coming out in harsh pants, as his older brother clapped and the Earth King hoped this was the end.

"Wonderful! I didn't think he could overwhelm Amaimon like this." His brother spoke, as he stood up from his chair and pulled his ridicoulus hat off his head. "You fought well. Enjoy you're rest."

At least that's what he had hoped for.

* * *

"You really took a beating, Amaimon." Mephisto spoke, as he looked at the exhausted and utterly beaten demon laying against his couch.

"Who's idea was it to have me battle our brother?" Amaimon challenged, as Mephisto frowned.

A frown Amaimon could handle at this moment in time, when he'd usually flinch and run away from in fear he'd be killed. Yet at this moment he could give a shit. How in the hell was he supposed to protect Shima like this? Mephisto had given him this task, given him the responsibility to protect the hybrid, and for what? To have him beaten to a pulp and reduced to nothing but a mass of bones and heavily burned skin.

"Now, now, no need to be upset." The older demon spoke, as a grin appeared on his face and the demon knew he was in for it.

Not only had he fought his dear half-brother at that stupid camp, but his brother had ordered him to attack at the Vatican's court room. And for what? Several broken bones, fourth degree burns, and a useless body. Yes, this day was differently going on his to ten best days ever. Now all that need to happen was for his brother to roll over and die. That's make his day.

"I know you must be worried about our dear young Shima, and I have a way you can still watch over him." The older demon spoke, as he pulled off his stupid hat again.

The Earth King waiting for him to pull out some wretched look medicine and make him eat it, but instead the male spoke his usual mantra in german and smacked him with his hat. A flinch of pain leaving the male, before pink smoke suddenly surrounded him and the pain disappeared. His whole world growing larger around him, before he blinked his eyes a few times and freaked the moment e realized his older brother was twelve times bigger than he normally looked. A fact he managed not to look over, before he looked over himself and felt his heart practically stop.

His brother just turned him into a hamster.

"Now be a good brother and stay here to heal."

No way in hell.

* * *

The screech of the curtains scrapping open had woken up the little vampire hybrid the moment the sun had set, but the moment he realized Amaimon was gone he had never left. Instead, the pink-haired hybrid had curled back up in bed and stayed there. Behemoth the only one to keep him company in his master's absence, as the little hobgoblin curled up beside him and tried to cheer him up. That is if he called the little demons grunts and snorts cheering up. Honestly he couldn't tell what the little demon was saying, but he didn't care. Behemoth's presence was enough to please him and make him feel safe.

"I wonder where Amaimon is." Shima mumbled, as the little hobgoblin looked up at him and instantly cuddled into his chest to comfort him. One action the teen gave into, as he wrapped his arms around the demon and held him close. "Shouldn't he be home by now? It's way past two o'clock."

A moment of silence befell them, before the demon hybrid bit his lip and cursed when he split his own lip open with his fangs. The teen taking a moment to dot up the blood, before he looked down at Behemoth and noticed the slight edge in his eyes.

"You don't think he's hurt, do you Behemoth?" Shima asked, as the little Hobgoblin instantly shook his whole body in a definite no. "You sure? He's a strong demon, and he's probably in trouble for saving me."

Another moment of silence fell over them, as the teen held the little hobgoblin and closed his eyes. Worry and concern taking over, before Behemoth somehow wiggled out of his arms and the teen opened his eyes to watch Behemoth scurry out of the room. Lonelyness taking over, before he heard the pattering of feet again and the little hobgoblin rushed back in with a book in his jaws. The mattress bouncing with his weight, before the little hobgoblin handed him the slightly slobbery book and gave him an innocent and begging look.

"You want me to read this to you?" Shima asked, before the little Hobgoblin nodded happily and the teen looked at the unknown gibberish on the cover. "Behemoth, I can't read this. I don't know the langua-"

_"That's one thing I don't have to teach you. It's hardwired into your brain."_

It was then a sudden sigh left the teen, before he closed his eyes and let out a deep breath. The teen opening his eyes the next moment and the gibberish on the page forming words his mind could understand, before he smiled and pulled the Hobgoblin close, as he opened the book to the first page.

**"Chapter one, The Calm of the Storm."**

* * *

**"Yet, even in that darkness these being thrived. Thrived and lived-"**

A sudden snore interrupted the young demon hybrid, as he stopped reading the book he had been given and looked down at the little Hobgoblin. Behemoth already curled up and sleep beside him, as the teen let out a sigh and closed the book. His head hitting the pillow, as his eyes scanned the room and the teen felt his grip on the book in his hands tighten. He had been reading to Behemoth for over two hours and Amaimon still hadn't come home.

The realization making the young hybrid curl into himself, as he came to the conclusion that Amaimon had left him. Left him to suffer alone and afraid with his pet. The teen would either be killed by the Vatican or die from starvation and those very thoughts brought the teen to near tears. And here he was, the teen that had once said he'd kill himself after losing the only person that ever cared. Now that Amaimon was gone, it was different.

Amaimon was his protector, the one that kept him healthy and alive. The one man in the entire world he could trust and the first demon he could stand beside and talk with without being afraid. And now that he was gone he was right back to the start. Alone and afraid. Something the teen had hoped he'd never have to feel again, but that didn't stop the tremors from rolling through his body. The teen shivering against the sheets, as he pulled the blanket over his head and a clang rang through the room as something hit the floor. The noise making the teen hybrid jump slighty, before he sat up and looked over the bed. A single key catching his eyes, before he remembered what it was for and quickly got out of bed. Behemoth staying asleep all the while, as the teen picked up the golden key and held it to his chest in comfort. The small piece of gold is only chance to find his protector, as the teen quickly pulled on a sweatshirt and sweatpants, before he rushed to the nearest door.

The quickly closing the door and sliding the key into the lock, before he heard the lock click. The young hybrid opening the door and taking his key back, before he quickly walked through and found himself in a horribly decorated office. The walls a deep satin purple and the floors a blood red maroon, as bright pink and lavender stripped couches sat in front of a mahogany wood desk. The Head Master of the Academy sitting at said desk, as his eyes meeting him the moment the door closed behind him. A small little green hamster's head turning toward him and staring at him in what looked like shock, not like that teen didn't care. The teen's panic pushing him forward, as he quickly walked to the Headmaster's desk and tried to hold back his worried look.

"What can I do for you, young Shima?" The Headmaster asked politely, as the teen nipped at his lip.

"I can't find Amaimon." The teen nervously spoke, as he messed with the fabric of his sweatshirt to keep himself calm. "He hasn't been home all night and I'm worried. He's always there and he never leaves during the night."

"Maybe he went to do something important and isn't back yet." The Headmaster spoke, as he grabbed the hamster off the table before it could jump off the table. "He is a demon after all. He has a life as well."

"I-I know that, but I'm worried." Shima spoke, as the older male's words stung deep in his gut. "I'm afraid to be alone at home when he isn't there. I don't want the Vatican to hurt me again."

"They won't do that again, young Shima." The Headmaster spoke, as he dropped the little hamster in a box sitting on the table and stood up to walk around his desk. The man grabbing his shoulders and giving him what looked to be between a grin and a smirk. "The Vatican knows full well who is watching after you and they will not come after you again. Now, why don't you stay here for the night. I have a spare bedroom."

"N-no thanks. I'd rather be with Behemoth." Shima quickly spoke, as he went to back up and the Headmaster followed after his steps. "Amaimon said he can protect me, so-"

"Then you don't need Amaimon, do you?"

"Y-yes I do."

"If Behemoth can protect you then you don't need Amaimon, do you?"

"That's not what I- I mean-…" Silence soon followed after, as the Headmaster gave him a smile and tilted the teen's head up to gaze into his eyes.

"Where ever he is he'll come back eventually." The male spoke, as the teen's eyes fell to the floor and he wrapped his arms around himself. "Just wait till he comes back."

"What if he never comes back? What if I starve to death?" Shima challenged, before a wicked gleam appeared in the male's eyes.

"If I remember correctly you're brothers said you were suicidal. Why would dying now matter?" The older demon asked, as the teen quickly backed up and put some distance between them.

"B-because I- Amaimon is- I-I…I…"

In the silence that followed after the teen tightly wrapped his arms around his small frame and tried to hold back the tears that threatened to fall from his eyes. A soft sob escaping his throat, before he fell to the floor in a sobbing heap and all his negative emotions took over once more. The pain, the agony, the worthlessness. Everything that he had locked up and tried to leave behind crashing over him in waves, as the Headmaster walked over and went to reach out and touch him.

"Stay away from Shima, brother." A voice spoke, as the teen froze.

That very voice taking seconds to register, before the teen frantically looked around for that very voice and found nothing. His heart rate picking up and his worry crashing down over him, before something hit his lap and the teen looked down. That same green and white hamster now in his lap and seeming to glare at the Headmaster, as he quickly climbed up the teen's chest and onto his shoulder.

"Don't play mind games with him. He's been through enough." The hamster spoke in Amaimon's voice, as the teen's eyes widened.

"A-Amaimon?" The teen nervously spoke, as the little hamster turned toward him and rubbed his cheek against the teens' to wipe away some of the tears. "I-Is that you?"

"Yes it is, Shima." The hamster spoke, as he sat comfortably on the teen's shoulder. "I got into a bad fight and brother had to turn me into this."

In an instant the teen quickly picked up his protector and held him close. The little hamster Amaimon giving him a worried look, as the teen held him as close as he could without hurting him, as tried to hold back the tears. Just the fact that the demon was beside him in such a little from calming him greatly, as he gently stroked the little hamster's fir and smiled.

"I'm glad you're alright. You had me so worried." Shima spoke, as he gently moved Amaimon away from his chest and held him up so they were on the same eye level. "Are you in any pain? How bad are you hurt? Do we need to get you medical attention?"

"There's no need for that, young Shima." The Headmaster spoke, as the teen looked up at him and Amaimon let out a small growl despite being a hamster. "As long as Amaimon stays like this till he's healed he'll recover. You have no reason to worry, and if it makes you feel better, feel free to take him back with you."

"Thank you, Headmaster." Shima spoke in relief, as he quickly stood up and Amaimon hopped onto his shoulder so the teen could rush over to the door and open it with his key. "I'll take good care of him!"

The Headmaster's reply never being heard, as the teen quickly closed the door behind him and looked at the little hamster on his shoulder. The little creature screaming Amaimon in everyway from his little blue eyes to the pointed spike of fur on the top of his head. Something that put him at ease, as the teen gently picked up the hamster sized demon and carried him back to the teen's room. Only to find Behemoth still asleep and the book long forgotten, as the teen sat down on the bed and Amaimon jumped into his lap.

"Shima-"

"I was s-so worried." Shima suddenly sobbed, as he tried to push the tears away but they fell anyway. "I thought you died or you let me here forever."

"I'd never do that, Shima." Amaimon spoke, as his little paws touched his stomach. "I promised I'd protect you, and keep you safe. And I'll continue to keep my promise."

"No, you can't." Shima spoke in panic, as he looked down at his now little protector. "You'll get slaughtered and the Vatican will kill you!"

"Shima, you have to trust me." Amaimon spoke, as he jumped onto the teen's shoulder with great accuracy and rubbed the tears away. "I can still protect you, just like I've been protecting you. You have nothing to worry about anymore."

It was only then that a moment of silence fell over the two of them. Only Behemoth's snoring filling the room, as Amaimon curled up into his neck for comfort and gently rubbed his cheek against the teen's collarbone.

"I-I want to protect you this time around." Shima spoke up, as he carefully picked the little hamster up and fell back on the bed with Amaimon safe in his hands. "You've protected me and kept me safe all this time. I want to return the favor."

"Shima-"

"And I'm not taking no for an answer." The teen spoke, as he laid his head on a pillow and set his little protector next to him. "Please let me do that at least."

"Alright." Amaimon spoke, as he curled up onto the pillow and gave him a happy look. "Just for you."

A smile immediately fell over the teen's face, before he pulled the blankets over him and closed his eyes. His dreams soon taking over, before Amaimon moved over to lay closer to him and used his little nose to push hair out of the teen's eyes.

"But that won't stop me from keeping you safe."

* * *

Scarlett: *waves* hello my cute little fans! I'm back with another chapter. I couldn't remember when I last updated and my brain is shot. So I'm giving you a new chapter.

Amaimon: *glares at* At least you're getting a little payback for hurting Shima

Scarlett: *rolls eyes* Wow, hold a rude much. Your cute little love is fine hun.

Amaimon: *hugs Shima tightly and frowns* I can't trust you

Scarlett: *Gives up and rubs eye* Whatever, dude. *turns to camera* anyway, new chapter for yah all. I'll post a new chapter before friday if I get 3 reviews. If not yahll waiting for friday. And on another note, wish me luck trying to ask the girl on the second floor out this thursday! Let's hope she says yes. :)

* * *

_**I would like to deeply thank Leah Potts5, my collaborator for this fic, for helping me start/create this fic. You helped me unscramble my messed up ideas and thoughts, as well as help create the entire plot of the fic with me. You have also been looking over my work the entire time and making sure i stayed within character. Thank you very much, hun. Let's work to the end of the fic together!**_

* * *

_**Now, thy reviews answered!**_

**Terra SyNdrome:** It's fine hun. I have days I don't log in. I find it's easier to never log out, since i never use any other computer. :) and I sorry you got grounded :( But you came back to load of good chapters. So I hope you continue to enjoy the fic. We're getting close to the ending! X3

**blackirishawk: **I know! That's my favorite part about this fic. Shima is just so adorable and he gets cuter with time! X3 but I give a fair warning, next chapter we get to see a darker side of Shima. So the cuteness if on hold for now. :) Hope you continue to enjoy the fic!

* * *

For more information and Updates about my fanfictions, coming straight from me, visit my author page and look under the**Progression and Important Information **section. I have updates about my current Ao no Exorcist fanfictions and a new ones that are going to be posted in the future. I am also giving out offers to the fans. So stop by my profile page and check it out!

* * *

_Amaimon and Shima do not belong to me._

_These characters belong to Kazue Kato._


	12. Chapter 11

AmaimonXShima Rating: M

Chapter 11

The screeching of the curtains woke up the young demon hybrid like any night, as he slowly opened his eyes and found Amaimon sleep beside him. The little hamster curled up into a ball, as Shima gently smiled at the furry ball and carefully picked him up. The young demon walking into the kitchen and setting his little protector on a little pot holder, before he rummaged through the fridge and Behemoth stumbled in rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

Since the incident his protector had been turned into a hamster, Shima had been taking care of the little hamster and Behemoth. The little hobgoblin just as comfortable with Amaimon as a hamster as he was when he looked somewhat human and something Shima was glad for. There was no way he was going to try and get a hobgoblin to stop trying to run around after his little hamster protector and keep him from eating him. That was so not on his list. Yet that didn't stop him from laughing slightly to himself and pulling out some vegetables.

The smell waking up his little protector, as the little hamster Amaimon stirred and opened his little eyes. Little blue eyes falling on him, as Shima pulled out a cutting board and went to cutting the vegetables. His little protector scurrying across the counter and plopping beside the bowl sitting beside the cutting board, as Shima chuckled and his tail gently rubbed the hamster's head.

"Hold on and I'll have it cut, Amaimon." Shima chuckled, as the little hamster seemed to pout and the teen had to keep from laughing.

The teen taking his time in cutting the food, while making his protector patiently wait for his food. A desperate look on his little face by the time the teen finished, as he picked up the cutting board and knife, walking them to the sink and starting to wash them off. The teen not even bothering to tell Amaimon he could eat the food he cut, as the sounds of munching could be heard behind him and Shima smiled. The teen easily washing the dishes and putting them on the rack to dry, before Amaimon scurried over and jumped onto his shoulder. A signal that he had finished his meal, as the teen placed the bowl in the sink and set it out to soak. The hybrid deciding he could wash it later, as he walked out of the kitchen and grabbed his sweatshirt on the way out. The teen slipping it on and letting Amaimon climb onto his head to avoid being covered, as the teen grabbed his book of the hall table and pulled open the front door.

Nothing but fresh night air filling the teen's lungs, as the teen took a deep breath and smiled. His muscles instantly relaxing, as he walked outside with Behemoth just behind him. The little hobgoblin dashing behind him, as the teen walked a ways from the house and plopped down the grass. Amaimon curling up in the grass beside him, before the teen laid back and pulled open his book. His little protector jumping onto his chest and laying back to read the book as well. A laugh leaving the teen at the little hamster's awkward position, as Shima smiled and Behemoth curled up beside them.

"How are you dealing with this?" Amaimon's voice asked, as the teen's eyes moved from the words on the page to the little hamster now on his stomach and his little blue eyes watching him. "Most people would be either afraid to take care of me or would've abandoned me."

"That's just the thing. I'm not human." Shima spoke, as the little hamster gave him a weird look and then seemed to understand the young hybrid. "I'm a demon now and I've come to realize I have to deal with what's thrown at me. Even if I get scared, or I can't handle it. Nothing will ever match up to the pain I felt when Hika-chan died, and nothing ever will."

A moment of silence fell between them, as Shima placed his book on the grass beside him and gently picked up his little protector. Amaimon gently holding onto his fingers with his little paws, as the young hybrid held him close to his face and met the demon's little eyes.

"I might not look or act like it, and I overact over everything, but I do care Amaimon. It may sound crazy, and you might not believe it, but now I'm glad you saved me. I'm glad you risked your life to come after me and I'm glad you kept me alive all this time." Shima spoke, as the little hamster's eyes widened. "I won't say this feeling I have for you is love, but you are someone who is very close to my heart. Because you're the one that's kept it beating even if it doesn't beat anymore."

"Shima-"

**"Demon!"** Behemoth cried out, as the two of the jumped slightly and Shima bolted upright.

The little Hobgoblin dashing toward them, as a figure a good forty yards away, before the little demon skidded to a halt beside them and looked at the two of them in fear. It obvious he regretted finding whatever that thing was and he knew he was in trouble with his master, even if he was a hamster.

**"I went to find something to play with and it came after me!" **Behemoth spoke, as he quickly snuggled into the hybrid's lap and curled up in it. His little paws being placed on the teen's chest and looking at Amaimon in regret. **"I didn't mean to disturb it!"**

"What is it?" Shima asked, as he looked down at the two demons. All the while Amaimon jumped out of his grip and climbed up on top of the teen's head to get a better view.

"Short figure, slouched posture, thick tail, human figure, and no ears; it looks like another hybrid." Amaimon listed off, as the little hamster looked at his battling partner. "Did it transform?"

**"No."**

"Then there's the chance it might be anything." The little hamster spoke, as the figure suddenly started coming for them.

The young hybrid's frantic instincts taking over, as his heart rate skyrocketed and the teen felt his fingers digging into the ground. His tail lashing out against the grass, before the small short figure suddenly morphed into a huge silhouette and jumped. An action that caused Behemoth to growl, as he suddenly took off after the demon. A whimper leaving the young hybrid as he fought back the urge to yell out to stay back, before Behemoth suddenly grew twenty times his usual size and collided with the demon. Distorted cries filling the air, as a huge frog looking creature came into view. The two huge demons landing on the ground, before the little hamster on his head quickly landed on his shoulder and rubbed against his cheek.

"Shima, get back and let Behemoth take care of this." Amaimon demanded, as looked at him in worry. "We need to get as far away as we can and keep you safe!"

It was in that moment Behemoth lounged at the huge frog demon and sent them tumbling across the grass. Growls and distorted cries filling the air, as Behemoth clawed at the frog. The huge demon fighting the humongous hobgoblin biting back at him, as webbed feet ripped open his sides. Distorted cries of pain filling the air, as the teen felt his chest tighten. Flashes of memories appearing in his vision, as tears came to his eyes and Amaimon looked at him in worry. One lone thought filling the young hybrid's mind.

"I've already lost too many important figures in my life. I can't lose the both of you as well." Shima spoke, as he picked up his little protector and placed him on top of his book. "You've protected me up till now, Amaimon. Now let me return the favor."

"Shima don't! Behemoth can take him!" Amaimon yelled, as the teen took off after the two huge demons.

The pure fear coursing through the teen's veins keeping him moving forward, as he let out a deep breath and let his inner emotions take over. The pain, the agony, the down right vile emotions he had held up for so long erupting and splitting from the seams. Taking over his mind and his body, as a foreign feeling took over and strength washed over him.

**"Nothing is keeping me from protecting you."**

* * *

A sudden rush of power filled the air, as the little hamster stared at the little hybrid in shock. His battling partner slamming into the ground and sliding a few feet, before Behemoth managed to get up and stare at the young teen. The one whom was doing the one thing Amaimon had tried desperately to keep him from doing. Shima was giving into his inner emotions. Emotions that could get him killed, as the young hybrid's features drastically changed.

His fangs growing out and his coming to even harsher points, as his tail lashed out and grew in size. The end forming a point and his back arching out, before his sweater tore from the pressure of two huge bat like wings ripping out of his back. Blood trailing down his back and palms, as the teen slowly stood up and flexed his fingers to relax the pain; his nails sharp as daggers.

**"Amaimon-"**

"Behemoth, get over here; slowly." Amaimon commanded, as his battling partner nodded.

His partner slowly taking a step back away from the two feral demons and gaining both of their attentions, as he looked to the Earth King and didn't once stop his motion. Their stares following him all the while, as the demon suddenly felt the earth crack under his feet and a creature's underground home was destroyed. A move that caused the huge leaper hybrid to dash after him, before a low growl filled the air and Shima suddenly disappeared. His figure almost impossible to pick out, before the hybrid demon suddenly went flying and smashed into the ground. Shima's figure standing on top of the demon and his claws at the ready, as Amaimon let out a curse and ran toward his battling partner as fast as he could.

Harsh cries and demonic screams filling the air, as the young hybrid finally got his first taste of blood shed. The cries giving the Earth King enough time to dash over to Behemoth the moment his partner returned to his smaller form and climb on top of him. The stench of demonic blood already filling the air, Amaimon looked down at the little hobgoblin and then to the young hybrid.

"We need to snap him out of it, before he gets hurt or his demonic instincts take over." Amaimon spoke, as he watched the young hybrid rip off one of the demon's legs and demonic blood flowed out of the huge wound. "If an exorcist gets here they'll take him away and kill him, and we can't protect him with me like this."

A nod was given from his battling partner, before Behemoth took off toward the young hybrid. His smaller form eating up the distance faster than his larger form could, before the little demon took a huge risk. His little form launching him into the air and slamming right into Shima's head, before he landed on the ground and quickly turned to the young teen. The teen whom fell right off the huge hybrid and right to the ground, as Behemoth quickly scurried over to him in panic and gently nudged his head.

**"Is he okay? Did I hit him too hard?"** His partner spoke in worry, as Amaimon quickly jumped off Behemoth's head and nudged the teen's cheek.

"Shima, I need you to wake up." Amaimon spoke, as he rubbed his head against the teen's blood covered face.

The teen's features suddenly morphing back, as his wings retracted and his tail returned to normal. His ears shrinking and his fangs falling back into his mouth, before his nails returned to normal and his breathing evened out. No labored breathing and no frantic unbeating heart rate reaching the male's ears, before he nudged the teen's cheek once more.

"Shima, wake up." Amaimon spoke once more, before he heard a soft groan.

The young hybrid slowly regaining consciousness, before his golden eyes opened and a soft haze of red glazed over him. Something that worried the Earth King almost instantly, before Shima looked at him in relief and noticed the fallen demon. The young teen sitting up in an instant and pulling the Earth King close, as he smiled and stroked the demon's fur.

"I'm glad you're safe." Shima spoke, as Amaimon stared at him in worry.

"Shima, do you know what just happened?" Amaimon asked, as the teen looked at him in confusion.

"What did happen?" Shima asked, before the huge leaper moved. "Behemoth, catch!"

In an instant, the Earth King was tossed into the air. His vision blurring, as his battling partner caught him and the huge leaper went after his little hybrid. Black blood flying everywhere, before a gunshot rang through the air and a scream of pain filled the Earth King's ears.

* * *

Scarlett: *waves with brace on wrist and trying to ignore weird stares from classmates* Hey my cute little fans! Guess who just saw the third review come up in the middle of her class?

Akira: *walks past and frowns* Im not pointing out the obvious

Scarlett: *frowns slightly and sighs* Anyway, here's the new chapter i owe you guys! Don't have much to say other than my work load decreased a little and I'm putting the 3 review offer up again. You guys are so eager to read this fic I can't keep the chapters away from you. So review your hearts away to a new chapter! X3

* * *

_**I would like to deeply thank Leah Potts5, my collaborator for this fic, for helping me start/create this fic. You helped me unscramble my messed up ideas and thoughts, as well as help create the entire plot of the fic with me. You have also been looking over my work the entire time and making sure i stayed within character. Thank you very much, hun. Let's work to the end of the fic together!**_

* * *

_**Now, thy reviews answered!**_

**Terra SyNdrome:** lol, yes hun. The fic will be ending soon. The fic only has 6 chapters left. So i hope you enjoy it to the end.

**Hrosanna: **Thanks hun. And heres the new chapter hope you enjoy it. :)

**NyxGirls: **Yes, Amaimon is a hamster! X3 I love hamster Amaimon. He's so cute!

* * *

For more information and Updates about my fanfictions, coming straight from me, visit my author page and look under the**Progression and Important Information **section. I have updates about my current Ao no Exorcist fanfictions and a new ones that are going to be posted in the future. I am also giving out offers to the fans. So stop by my profile page and check it out!

* * *

_Amaimon and Shima do not belong to me._

_These characters belong to Kazue Kato._


	13. Chapter 12

AmaimonXShima Rating: M

Chapter 12

Blinding pain suddenly hit through out the teen's body, as sharp teeth sunk into his body. His little protector safe in Behemoth's arms the only thing on his mind, before the huge frog demon landed on the ground and refused to let go of him. The teen's arm lodged between a row of teeth, as he let out a small whimper of pain and tried to clear his hazing gaze. Footsteps and yells filling his ears, as several gunshots rang off and a familiar voice reached his ears.

"Stay back you idiot! If you get anywhere near Shima with that thing I'll wring you with your own tail!" Bon's voice yelled at an incoming figure.

One he couldn't quiet make out, as it seemed to draw a weapon and a blue light reached his gaze. A distorted cry of pain from the huge frog demon reaching his ear, as the thing finally released the teen and he fell into a pair of waiting arms. Ones that held him close, as the boy from what he could tell rushed over to a group of people and handed him off to Bon.

"Yukio, patch him up he's bleeding everywhere!" The boy that caught him spoke, before he looked to dash back after the demon.

"Shima, just hold on." Bon spoke, as his best friend brushed the bangs out of his face and something was pressed into the huge bite marks across his body. A loud whimper leaving the young hybrid, as he tried to move away from the pain and his best friend tried to calm him. "Shima, don't move. You're bleeding out too fast and moving is making it worse. No! Don't use that on him! He's a demonic hybrid!"

"He's what?!" A voice demanded next to them, as his best friend's tried to explain to the figure that their best friend was a vampire hybrid.

"B-behemoth-" The teen wheezed, as blood tried to fill his throat and he struggled to swallow it. A sudden nose brushing against his hand, as the teen let his head fall in the direction of the touch, before he made out the blurred shape of Amaimon and Behemoth. "I-is he s-safe?"

**"He's safe, Shima." **Behemoth spoke to him, as he gently lapped at the blood on the teen's fingers.

Their unknown exchange catching the group's attention around him, as Behemoth tried his best to ignore their stares and clean the teen up whilst healing him.

"Look, Yukio, we don't have time for this!" Bon finally spoke up, as he seemed to glare at the figure knelt next to him. "Shima is dying and we have to hurry before he bleeds out. You saw it, didn't you? He was attacked by that leaper and he tried to protect these two! He's not a bad demon!"

A moment of silence filled the air, as Miwa's figure appeared next to him and pressed something into another wound. The cloth making the teen whimper out and let out a cry of pain, as Bon let out a curse and tried to calm him. Something that didn't seem to end well as the pain escalated and the teen let out a loud demonic cry of pain. One none of them expected, as Behemoth jumped slightly and the teen couldn't make out the broken and horrified on Amaimon's little face.

"Fine." Yukio's figure spoke, as he moved and seemed to mess with something at his hip. "He's losing blood too fast. We need to stop the bleeding."

"You're talking about the impossible here! He won't stay still long enough and he's in enough pain!"

"We just need to heal him faster." Miwa spoke up, as the other two figures fell silent. "He's a demonic hybrid, so he heals a little faster than Rin. We just need to get him to heal at the right speed."

"And how are we going to get him to do that?" Yukio demanded, as he grabbed the hybrid's useless arm and press a wet cloth onto the wound.

A burning sensation blooming instantly, as the teen screamed out in pain and Bon let out a curse. Another demonic scream of pain following after, as a flash of blue light came from their left and the boy figure from earlier appeared.

"Is it me, or are his eyes really red?" The boy asked, as Bon suddenly tilted Shima's head up and looked at the boy.

"For once in your life, you're a genius Okumura." Bon spoke, as the boy seemed to look surprised. "Shima's a vampire hybrid. The only way to get him to heal faster is to get him blood."

"And how to do suggest that? We don't have vast quantities of demonic blood on hand." Yukio demanded, as the boy suddenly perked up.

"What about me? I'm a half demon."

"No. He'll drain you dry. You're blood won't be enough."

"Even if it's not enough he needs something or he'll die!" Bon yelled, as he carefully handed the teen over to the boy and gently brushed the bloodied hair out of the teen's eyes. "Shima, if you can still hear us we need you to take some of Rin's blood. His blood might be able to save you."

Nothing more reached his ear, as his instincts took over and his teeth sunk into the boy's neck. A gasp of pain reaching the teen's ears, as the thick fluid flooded his mouth and the teen struggled to swallow. His throat sore and partially torn, as Bon pressed a cloth against his throat and gently rubbed his shoulder. A gesture telling him he was there in case anything went wrong, as the teen forced himself to swallow and almost chocked. If not for the brunette n' blonde's fingers gently moving over to rub against the bottom of his throat. The action helping him swallow, as a small hissing sound filled the air and Bon removed the cloth from his throat.

The teen able to make out the skin on his throat stitching itself back together, as the teen forced himself to swallow once more, and the pain started to dissipate. A small sigh of relief reaching his ears, as Bon gently rubbed his back and avoided the bleeding wounds.

"They're starting to heal, Shima. Just take it slow." His best friends spoke, as the teen's vision started to clear. "You're healing a lot faster than I thought you would, but that's good."

"It must be Okumura-kun's blood." Miwa spoke behind him.

The young hybrid's vision now clear, as he looked up at the boy his teeth were latched into. Bright blue eyes and midnight blue hair reaching his gaze, as a slightly pointed ear was in his vision and the teen felt the tail brush against his leg. All the signs telling him this teen was a half-demon at the least, as the slightly less thicker blood rolled down his throat with ease and the teen slowly pulled away from his neck. Pain still rolling through his body, as he took a moment to glance down at his chest and wished he hadn't. Starting from his right collarbone and right down to his right hip in a huge arch were teeth marks. Steam rolling off them as it healed and tried to close before the teen bleed out, the same feeling along his back telling him there were teeth marks across his back before Bon grabbed his unwounded shoulder and gave him a worried look.

"Shima, you can't stop right now." His best friend spoke in worry, as his eyes fell on the closing wounds. "We can't close this many at once."

"B-But-"

"I'm fine with it, now get back over here." The boy in front of him spoke, as his hand suddenly reached out and pulled him back toward him.

A small waved of pain rushing through him from the boy's fingers digging into sore muscle, before the young hybrid hesitated to return to the boy's neck. Fresh blood still rolling out of the wound, as the teen hesitantly leaned forward and lapped up the thick liquid. It takes him a few moments to clean the skin and get every last drop, before his teeth sunk back into the already made holes and the teen winced. A soft growl coming from his right, as the teen looked over to find Amaimon growling at them. That is if it wasn't for Behemoth imitating a growl to cover up for his master. An action that caused Yukio to pull out a gun and pointed at the little hobgoblin. An action he teen didn't take lightly, as he suddenly pulled his fangs out of the teen's neck and snatched the gun away before anyone could blink. The damaging weapon flying through the air and hitting the ground a good twenty feet away, before the whole group fell silent and the teen noticed the two girls standing just behind Miwa.

"What the hell are you doing?" Yukio demanded, as he reached to grab another gun and the young hybrid let out a low hiss.

"Shima-" Bon started, before Shima's tail lashed out and his eyes turned a furious gold.

"No one harms them you understand me?" The teen hissed out, as Amaimon fell silent and Behemoth dropped his little theater act. Both Bon, Yukio, and the boy who's lap he was occupying staring at him in both fear and shock. "You point a gun at them and I'll give you a reason to send me to the Vatican."

"Shima, that isn't necessary." Bon quickly spoke, as he grabbed his best friend's shoulder and pulled him back a bit. An action that would really do no good if Yukio really did grab the gun from his waist. "Yukio, pull your hand away from the gun. Shima's hurt enough as it is."

"Fine." The brunette growled out, as he got up and walked away to find his gun.

The pain already gone from the teen's body, as he looked down at the wounds on his chest to find them mostly healed. Deep scars the only thing reminding him of the events from only moments ago, as the boy who gave him his blood slowly stood up and stretched. The bite marks on his neck stitching closed, before Bon went to help him up and the young hybrid totally ignored his help. The young hybrid picking up Behemoth and holding him close, as he stood up and Amaimon climbed up on top of his head. The little Hobgoblin cuddling in this chest and his little tail wrapping around his arm in relief.

**"You're healed!" **Behemoth spoke in happiness, as Shima smiled and didn't even feel the anger rolling off the little hamster on top of his head.

"Yep, I'm all good as new thanks to Bon's friend." Shima spoke, as he gently stroked the little hobgoblin's head and Yukio grabbed his gun off the ground.

The young hybrid's eyes immediately on him and the teen's around him falling silent, as Shima watched the brunette slowly put the gun away. The teen's shoulder relaxing, before he turned to the boy who saved his life and gave him a slight bow.

"Thank you, very much. I would've died if you haven't given me any blood." Shima spoke, as he blinked and then gave him a grin.

"You're welcome, and the name is Rin." The teen spoke, as he held out a hand and they shook hands.

"You want us to walk you back to where you're staying, so nothing else attacks you?" Bon asked in worry, as the pink-haired hybrid turned to his best friend and gave him a nod.

"That'd be great, thank you. Just let me get my book and-"

"I got it!" A blonde girl spoke, as she smiled and held it close to her chest.

A smile the only the thing the teen gave her, before he carefully took a few steps to test his bodies' recovery and headed back to the house. Bon right next to him and Miwa not far behind, as Rin and the others fell in not far behind. His best friend's narking on him on how much a heart attack they got the moment they saw the leaper attack him, as Shima held Behemoth close and the little hobgoblin cuddled into his chest.

"Well, if it wasn't for you guys I'd be dead for sure." Shima spoke, as Behemoth's paws wrapped around his neck and he gave him a big smile. Silence falling over Bon for a moment, as he watched the two of them interact.

"Is it me, or are you two close?" Bon asked, as the teen flinched slightly and the house came into view. The teen speeding up his steps a little in hopes he could get back to the house and feel a little safer and confident in the direction the conversation was going. "You're afraid of demons, how are you two so close?"

"H-he tried to protect me." Shima nervously spoke, as they reached the house and the teen pulled open the door and walked inside. His best friends, Rin and the girl walking inside while the rest of them stayed outside. "That doesn't make him a bad violent demon, does it?"

"No!" Bon quickly spoke, as he gave him a worried look and tried not to make the teen uncomfortable. "It's just, you've been so afraid of them for so long I was surprised. If you trust him then I won't hurt him."

A small nod was all the teen could give, as he pointed to the table his book went and the girl placed it there. The girl giving him a bow, before she rushed out to go find the brunette. Behemoth gently rubbing against his chest, before Amaimon hopped down onto the little hobgoblin and Behemoth jumped out of his arms to rush to the kitchen and feed his master.

"How about we got get you cleaned up and out of those clothes?" Bon asked, as the teen nodded and led his best friend back to his room.

* * *

A growl left Amaimon, as he glared at the wall and wished it'd burst to pieces. How dare Rin touch Shima! How dare he give his blood to the teen and eye him! He could see his half brother eyeing his little hybrid the moment he was placed in his arms and Shima was taking his blood. The half-demon's eyes were instantly glued to his ass and didn't move an inch the whole time. Shima wasn't eye candy, he had been dying and Rin didn't care. That teen's demonic instincts really had to be put on a leash. A really tight leash.

**"You need to calm down or you'll transform back and hurt you're self." **Behemoth spoke in worry, as he gently placed the hamster on the counter and rubbed his cheek against Amaimon's head **"You'll worry Shima."**

** "You saw brother, didn't you?! He was eyeing Shima!"**

** "There's nothing we can do about that, though." ** Behemoth spoke, as footsteps headed for the kitchen and Rin's head poked in. **"Oh, no."**

** "What?" **Amaimon demanded, before he turned and saw his little half-brother walking toward them. **"Oh, hell no."**

"Hey little guy, you Shima's pet?" Rin asked, as he stopped in front of them and gently stroked the fuming hamster's fur. "You're lucky you have such a protective owner. That leaper would've eaten you alive."

In seconds the little Earth King's anger flared out and he let out a growl. A sudden yelp filling the air, just as Shima and his best friend walked in. The Earth King seeing the teen's face turn to one of anger and shock, as he quickly rushed over and picked up the Earth King.

"Are you alright, Rin? He bit you, didn't he?" Shima asked, as he glared down at the Earth King and rushed over to the teen to make sure he was alright.

Behemoth the one to take him out of Shima's hands and hold his master close to keep him from going after the half-demon, as Shima made sure he was alright. A look of relief appearing on the young hybrid's face, that Amaimon was furious of, as the teen sent him a glare and quickly showed them out of the room. The three of them staying in the living with the teen and swapping stories for over two hours, before they had to leave and Shima showed them out. Amaimon being forced to stay in the kitchen and wait this whole nightmare out, as Behemoth kept him in line.

The front door closing signaling they were all gone, as Shima walked in with a pissed off look on his face and Amaimon saw the huge teeth scars on the teen's throat and on his right arm. Injuries he could've prevented.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Shima demanded, as Behemoth finally let go of the Earth King and watched the two of them. "Rin saved me, why the hell did you bite him?"

"He was too close to you." Amaimon growled out, as Shima frowned and crossed his arms. "He was eyeing you the entire time. He had his eyes all over you."

"You of all people should know my heart belongs to Hikamaru, and he's dead." Shima spoke, as his displeased look deepened. "What if he hit you and you talked or fought back? You could've been hurt, and after I protected yo-"

"That wasn't protecting me. You gave into you're emotions and you're inner demon took over! You slaughtered that leaper demon to near death, before we stopped you! **You** could've died!"

"I was perfectly fine! I had to protect the both of you!"

"You didn't have to protect us! And if you hadn't then Rin's eyes wouldn't have been on you!"

"Why are so focused on Rin? He did nothing wrong!" Shima yelled, as he headed for the exit to the kitchen. "I'm sorry I saved you're ass, but you don't have to be dick about it!"

It was within an instant that pure rage took over the demon and within seconds the young hybrid was smashed into the wall. A gasp leaving the teen, before wide gold eyes stared at him n pure shock. A look he wasn't surprised about, but those eyes suddenly turned to fear the moment he saw the rage in the Earth King's eyes. Eyes that were a stormy blue-grey and seemed to crash down on the young hybrid. The Earth King's skin harshly burned and several deep gashes across his body, as blood slowly fell to the floor and started to make a puddle of crimson.

"You want to know what's really wrong with me?" Amaimon spoke, as his finger dug into the teen's shoulders. "My own half-brother had the nerve to let you drink his blood and the entire time he was eyeing your ass. He showed no concern in your health, he was focused on your ass. No one should look at you like that, especially in front of me. And you let him. You let him touch you, take his blood, and you let him that close to you. You even let him in the house and let him stay. That's dangerous, Shima!"

"Nothing is wrong with that! He saved me! I would've died if he hadn't given me his blood and he wasn't looking at my ass. I had teeth wounds in my hip!" Shima managed to yell back. "I let him stay, because he saved me and he had the right to make sure I was going to be okay. I even let Bon and Miwa stay!"

"I don't care about your friends, just stay away from Rin." Amaimon growled, as Shima glared at him.

"You have no control over what I do!" Shima growled back, as hatred filled gold eyes bore into the Earth King's stormy blue ones. "I have all the right to walk right out of this house, walk to Rin's dorm and spend the day with him and you have no right to-"

In an instant the Earth King let out a deadly growl and grabbed a fist full of the teen's pink hair. A wince leaving the hybrid, as Amaimon let out a low growl and Behemoth curled up in a ball to avoid watching.

"I'm tired of you arguing with me." The Earth King growled, as his stormy blue eyes bored into the teen's. "No one is allowed to touch you."

Before the teen could even speak, the older demon's mouth was suddenly covering his own. A fury filled kiss igniting between them, as the male suddenly bit down into his lip and the skin split open. A pain filled whimper filling the air, as the younger tried to push away and the older's tongue dove into his mouth. His hands suddenly grabbing his hips and holding him still against the wall, as the male's tail suddenly slid up his shirt and brushed against the teen's new scars. And action that cause the events of tonight to flash through his head, before the teen harshly pushed the male away. Amaimon stumbling back a few feet and into the counter, before the teen wrapped his arms around his waist and felt the tears fill his eyes. The pain that was long gone aching through his body and through the scar, as tears hit the tiled floor and the Earth King fell silent.

The entire kitchen filled with a deathly silence, as Behemoth uncurled himself and saw the teen against the wall in tears. A soft sob leaving the young hybrid, before he slid to the floor and his fingers dug into his scars. A worried look appearing on the older's face, as he went to reach out for him and Shima hissed at him.

"Get away from me! Don't you dare touch me!' The teen screamed, as Amaimon pulled his hand back and stared at the teen in shock. " I hate you! I hate how you think you can make everything better if you just suck up to me, but you've gone too far this time! I can't take this anymore, Amaimon!"

"Shima-"

"GET OUT! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU HERE EVER AGAIN!" The young hybrid screamed the moment the male went to reach out for him again. "Don't you ever come back either!"

A harsh deathly silence filled the air, as the Earth King let his hand drop to his side and he stared at the teen sitting on the floor. Tears rolling down his face and deep scars covering his body, as he curled up into himself and tried to bottle up the pain. The scene before him making the demon believe this was the exact thing that happened when the teen's beloved Hikamaru died. The teen gave in, let his emotions run wild and he fell apart. Of course, the Earth King had no place to speak. What was it that he had just done? Right, the exact same thing. He just hurt the one demon he could've ever trusted and now he wanted nothing to do with him.

"Fine, I'll leave." Amaimon spoke, as Behemoth stared at him in shock.

A look he got rid of in an instant, as he glanced at his partner and silently told him to stay. An action he hobgoblin took to, as the Earth King headed for the front door and quickly passed the teen. Waves of agony reaching him, as the male forced himself forward and stopped at the front door. His body telling him to continue forward but the little heart he did have telling him to stay, as he hesitated to walk back and pull the teen into his arms. One that was shattered, as the young hybrid let out a demonic cry in sorrow and the demon forced himself to grab the door handle. One very lone thought going through his head as he pulled open the door and left the one place he could've called home.

If I stay, he'll truly fall onto the Road of Darkness.

"Take care, Shima."

* * *

Scarlett: *sighs and comfortably sits back in bed* I'm back with another chapter my cute little fans! *confetti goes everywhere* You earned it

Amaimon: *glaring at Scarlett and growling, holding Shima close to him*

Scarlett: *sighs and rubs a hand over face* As you can see Amaimon's pissed again. *growls get louder* Oh hush it! Shima's alive, get over it!

Shima: *totally ignoring Amaimon and his presence, despite being in his lap*

Scarlett: *frowns and rubs temples* Anyway, here's you new chapter my fans. I hope you enjoy it, cause I decided I'm going to keep the 3 review for a chapter up for the remainder of the fic. So if yah guys want chapters review! 3 reviews for a single chapter, but if I get 6 I'll post two. So review my little fans and get your chapters!

Amaimon: *growls get louder and Shima gets pissed, getting out of Amaimon's lap and leaving. Leaving the Earth King by himself on the plush foldable chair dumbstruck*

Scarlett: *sighs and pats Amaimon's head* Review for chapters my fans. I will answer any questions you may have.

* * *

_**I would like to deeply thank Leah Potts5, my collaborator for this fic, for helping me start/create this fic. You helped me unscramble my messed up ideas and thoughts, as well as help create the entire plot of the fic with me. You have also been looking over my work the entire time and making sure i stayed within character. Thank you very much, hun. Let's work to the end of the fic together!**_

* * *

_**Now, thy reviews answered!**_

**Terra SyNdrome:** Yeah, I'd have to agree. I wanted Shima to go a little more out of control, but I didn't want it to get too goury. So I settled with that. I didn't want to clean up the dead leaper and it's guts XP

**Hartanna: ***rubs back of head* Sorry, hun. I know my grammar sucks, and my AP Lit teacher from Senior year hated me for it. But if yah want to go back through and fix all my mistakes go for it. I'll reupload the chapter with the corrections.

**NyxGirls: **Lol, yes hun the fic will be ending soon. And here are the answer to your questions. 1: No Bon and Miwa do not know Shima is being protected by Amaimon, that will come up in a later chapter. 2: I'm guessing you're talking about Miwa and Bon...They're livin their lives in Cram School and training to be exorcists just like the anime. This is the only fight scene they're in (even if they don't fight -_-') and they'll be in later chapters to. 3: I believe this chapter answers this question very nicely. Shima is healed physically, but he's got some mental healing to do now. Not much, but he'll be fine. No trauma of nothin, you'll see in the next few chapters.

* * *

For more information and Updates about my fanfictions, coming straight from me, visit my author page and look under the**Progression and Important Information **section. I have updates about my current Ao no Exorcist fanfictions and a new ones that are going to be posted in the future. I am also giving out offers to the fans. So stop by my profile page and check it out!

* * *

_Amaimon and Shima do not belong to me._

_These characters belong to Kazue Kato._


	14. Chapter 13

AmaimonXShima Rating: M

Chapter 13

The screeching of the curtains resounded through the house, as the young vampire hybrid leaned back into the couch and let out a sigh. Behemoth sound asleep beside him and the young hybrid's mind full of turmoil, as he carefully got off the couch and walked to the window. His reflection the very first thing he saw through the window, as he placed his fingers against the glass and forced back the lump in his throat. Staring back at him was what anyone would believe was a lifeless figure, but for him it was different. He had lost the one being in the entire world that had stood by him through thick and thin, during the worst times and the somewhat normal times, and when he needed him most Amaimon had been right there for him. He risked everything to protect him, to keep him safe, and to keep him happy. And to repay him the teen had talked back, had spoke what he had believed were truths but had become lies and caused the male to leave.

Not even a week after the hybrid leaper incident, Rin had come back to visit him. Although not in the way he wanted. All the while he spent part of the night with the young hybrid, the half demon's gaze had been solely on him. A gesture he should've taken as one of good, but instead he found it a bad one. The half-demon's gaze had been solely on him full of love and passion, not one of happiness and comfort. And all the while the teen stayed close to him, invading his personal bubble all the while. He sat too close, touched him when the teen found it inappropriate, and found himself downright uncomfortable. It came to a point the teen had to tell the half-demon to leave and practically had to force him out the door before he found himself somewhat comfortable. And even then he still didn't feel safe, even with Behemoth near him.

And now here he was, standing in front of a darkened windowpane and gazing back at his reflection. A reflection full of the same hopelessness and loss he had faced when he lost Hikamaru, and one he had hoped he'd never face again. Yet here he was, standing alone in a little pink house with only a hobgoblin to keep him company. And he was still empty. How stupid had he become, how selfish. Where was the teen he had once been? The somewhat happier and calmer teen. The one that had stood beside Amaimon and lived a nice peaceful life for a short time? That was until he had ruined it all.

I mean, yes he was still a little angry with the Earth King, but that didn't stop him from wanting him back in his life. To be with the demon that kept him rooted to this world, to keep him alive and away from death. Something he thought he'd never believe or think in his life, and yet here he was. Finally realizing that he needed the green-haired demon and that he couldn't live without him, and that he truly needed him. Yet there was nothing he could do now. The damage had been dealt, the pain had blossomed and he was all alone again. Alone and lost like he had been when Hikamaru passed, and nothing remained different.

He still got a few visits from Bon and Miwa, just like when they used to call every other weekend, but this was different. They got to see each other face to face, got to physically talk to one another, and it became harder to lie to his best friends. Something that had picked up on pretty quickly and pointed out at one point, and something the teen tried to deny almost instantly. They had told him he looked lonely, lost, confused, betrayed, and it was true he felt like that. But that didn't stop him from looking his two best friends in the eyes and telling them he was fine. Trying once again to bring back his fake masks and feed them lies like he used to, but he failed. After spending over a good month and a half on True Cross Academy soil, he had become more human than he had ever been; even if he was a demon.

**"Shima, you're awake?" **Behemoth's voice asked, as the teen finally moved his eyes away from the window and looked at the little hobgoblin sitting on the couch. **"Did you get some sleep during the day?"**

"No, I didn't Behemoth." The teen replied, as he turned his head back to the window and heard the little demon jumped off the couch and scampered over to him. "I can't find the willpower to fall asleep anymore."

**"Are you worried about Amaimon?"** Behemoth innocently asked, as his paws were gently set on the teen's knee. **"You've been down since Amaimon left."**

"This has nothing to do with Amaimon, Behemoth." The teen spoke, as he gripped the window a little tighter and the glass cracked slightly under his fingertips. "I'm just a little shaken because of the leaper hybrid is all. I didn't want to become like that."

A small silence filled the room, as the little hobgoblin set his cheek on the teen's leg and his big eyes fell to the floor. In all truth the teen had been afraid of the damage he had caused to the leaper hybrid, but that was only because Amaimon had pointed it out. After the male had left the teen had slipped out and returned to the scene. Of course the hybrid's body was long gone, but blood had been spilt everywhere. A legs and an arm had been left lying on the ground, and the ground and air reeked of blood. Blood the teen had spilt. If anything he had been afraid of the damage he had done, the blood he spilled, but he had gotten over it in time. Sure it made him feel as low as the other demons that killed on a regular basis, but he had to come to terms with who he was. He was a demon, a vampire hybrid, and one day he would lose control of himself. And on that day he'd be alone, without Amaimon or Behemoth to snap him out of it, and he'd truly die at an exorcist's hands. Then he'd be with Hikamaru, then the pain would finally be gone, and then he'd be free; but he still had this life to live. Even if he didn't want it.

It was only then that a huge explosion rocked the floor beneath the teen's feet. The sky turning deeper black than the teen had ever seen and smoke billowing toward the sky. Behemoth the first one to jump up on the window ledge and check the outside surroundings, before a sudden black mass started forming in the ever so slowly changing red sky. The little hobgoblin's eyes growing wider than they ever had, as he suddenly jumped off the window ledge and tugged on the teen's jeans. A worried and terrified look on his face, as he tried to move the teen away from the window and somewhere safe.

**"Shima, we have to hide. You're not safe right now." **The little hobgoblin spoke in worry, as he managed to get the teen a few inches away from the window.

That was right before a low growl filled the air and something smashed into the window. A thick black streak covering the windowpane, before there was a whimper and the vampire hybrid stared wide-eyed at the window. Red eyes gleaming past the streak, as pair after pair slowly popped up one after another. The young hybrid's unbeating heart rate skyrocketing in fear, as he quickly followed after the little hobgoblin. The two of them quickly rushing toward what had been Amaimon's room and locking the door behind them. The low growls increasing in pitch, as the window finally smashed in the living room and heavy paws bounded toward the door.

"Behemoth-"

**"We're safe, Shima. They can't get us in here." **The little hobgoblin spoke, just as a demon smashed into the door.

A sudden spark of electricity running through the door and a whimper coming from the other side of it, as the young hybrid harshly swallowed and pulled the hobgoblin into his arms. His whole body shaking by now and his fear at it's max, as he held the little demon close and closed his eyes. The teen hoping to block out the noise and vibrations running through him, as the little hobgoblin in his grip gently rubbed against his cheek in an effort to soothe him. Something that would've worked if not for the growls and constant banging on the other side of the door. The teen being grateful that there were no windows in the room, as he curled up in the farthest corner and his tail wrapped around his waist. The young hybrid silently wishing it would all end here and now.

**"Shima, you're safe. It's alright." **Behemoth spoke, as he rubbed his head against the teen's chest. **"Amaimon's energy is keeping us safe. He has a barrier around the whole room. He won't let anything hurt you."**

And in that whole instant the teen felt his world come to a crashing halt. Amaimon's energy was protecting the room, and he knew they were in here? The Earth King was protecting him? Even after all the things the teen had said? Amaimon was projecting him? In a matter of moments tears welled up in the younger's eyes and fell down his cheeks. A soft sob racking his throat, as Behemoth looked up at him in worry and the teen fell apart in the corner of the room. The little hobgoblin gently setting his paws on the young hybrid's chest and looking up at him, as he cuddled into his chest and tried to calm him down. The young hybrid's tears only making the demons outside work harder to get in, as the teen looked down at the little demon and held him close.

**"Shima-?"**

"I want him back." The teen sobbed, as he buried his face into the hobgoblin's fur. "I want Amaimon back. I shouldn't have been so mean to him, it's all my fault he left. I shouldn't have yelled at him. He was only trying to keep me safe."

**"Shima, it's alright."** Behemoth spoke, as he rubbed his head against the teen's cheeks to dry his tears. **"We'll find Amaimon when the demon's leave or we catch a break. I'll keep you safe and take you to him."**

"It's all my fault." The teen softly sobbed, as the demons' growling and attempts to get in ceased.

Something that worried the two of them, as Behemoth cuddled into the teen's chest to keep him calm and glared at the door. Whimpers and demonic cries of pain following not soon after, as the young hybrid let out a whimper and footsteps reached their ears. The sound getting gradually closer, still they stopped in front of the door and a knock resounded through the room. A knock that made the teen jump slightly, as he held the little hobgoblin close and let out a whimper.

"Shima, are you in there?" Bon's voice called out, as the teen's eyes widened and Behemoth growled at the door. "We need to get you out of here, it isn't safe anymore. The Gehenna's gate has been opened and demon's are flooding Assiah. We need to get you to the Japanese branch were it's safe. Who knows how long the barrier on this room will hold."

A small moment of silence filled the room, as the teen looked down at the little hobgoblin in his arms and waited for an answer. After all, the little demon knew how long the barrier would last and he would know if it was safe to go with his best friend after all. Sure he'd love to go with Bon and find shelter, but he wanted to be safe from demonic attacks, from demons that could kill him. And he knew Behemoth was the only one who knew where he was safe at the moment.

**"The barrier will only last for another hour. We should go with him, Shima." **Behemoth spoke, as he looked up at him and cuddled into his chest. **"We might find Amaimon along the way as well."**

"A-alright."

And it was with a small intake of breath, that the vampire hybrid slowly got to his feet and walked to the door. The teen holding Behemoth close and his tail sliding back under his shirt, before he reached the door. The pink-haired hybrid slowly unlocking the door and opening it, only to find his best friend and Miwa waiting it in the hallway. A relieved look on both of their faces, and Bon hugged him with Behemoth still in the teen's arm and Miwa closed one of the doors in the hallway and pulled out a key.

"I'm glad you're safe, Shima." Bon spoke, as the teen nodded slightly and he looked at Behemoth. "Was you're little friend keeping you safe?"

"Yeah." The teen half lied, as Miwa pulled the door open and Bon gently led the young hybrid toward the door.

"We'll have to keep you a ways away from everyone else, just to keep them safe and relaxed, but we'll keep you safe Shima." Bon spoke, as he gave him a smile. "We won't let any demon's get to you. I promise."

* * *

Scarlett: *waves* Hey everyone. You guys just have wonderful timing. Right in the middle of Into to Illustration and i hear the e-mail bing and look up to find my 3rd review. So here's your next chapter. Can't stay long to chat, but enjoy the chapter! And remember, 3 for a chapter my cute little fans! Now back to my painting. :)

* * *

_**I would like to deeply thank Leah Potts5, my collaborator for this fic, for helping me start/create this fic. You helped me unscramble my messed up ideas and thoughts, as well as help create the entire plot of the fic with me. You have also been looking over my work the entire time and making sure i stayed within character. Thank you very much, hun. Let's work to the end of the fic together!**_

* * *

_**Now, thy reviews answered!**_

**Terra SyNdrome:** *runs over and pats head* It's okay, hun. Amaimon will be back, just wait and see.

**Hartanna: ***quickly holds up hands and shakes head* Oh, no hun. I didn't mean it that way! I was bashing myself for it, it wasn't you. But I'm glad you're enjoying the story. Sorry for the misunderstanding.

**Darkheart1311: **lol, glad you're liking it, hun. I hope you enjoy it to the end.

* * *

For more information and Updates about my fanfictions, coming straight from me, visit my author page and look under the**Progression and Important Information **section. I have updates about my current Ao no Exorcist fanfictions and a new ones that are going to be posted in the future. I am also giving out offers to the fans. So stop by my profile page and check it out!

* * *

_Amaimon and Shima do not belong to me._

_These characters belong to Kazue Kato._


	15. Chapter 14

AmaimonXShima Rating: M

Chapter 14

"Alright, stay right here and don't wander off. Two girls from our cram school are gathering up more towns people and we need to escort them here." Bon spoke the moment he guided the young hybrid to a more secluded spot from the humans. "I'll still keep my eye out in your direction so no demons sneak through, but I have to help everyone else first."

**"Don't worry! I'll protect Shima!" **Behemoth happily cried out, as he cuddled into the teen's chest and Bon gave the little hobgoblin a weird look.

"He said he'd keep me safe." Shima spoke, as his best friend gave him a nod and gave him a quick hug before rushing off to the door that both Miwa and a teen with a puppet were guarding.

The teen watching his two best friends give each other a nod and pull out their prayer beads, before Miwa hesitantly walked through the door and people slowly came in one by one. The young hybrid felling a tug on his chest, as he watched his best friends help innocent humans into the safe area and his eyes fell over the scared and helpless humans. His grip tightening slightly around the little hobgoblin and worry flashing over his eyes, as he looked down at the stone floor and leaned against the wall behind him; his whole body hidden in the shadows.

**"Shima-?"**

"I worried about Amaimon." The teen shakily spoke, as the little hobgoblin's big eyes looked up at him. "He can't protect himself from all those demons, not while he's still a hamster. He's defenseless and I don't know where he is. How am I supposed to know if he's alright? If he's still alive?"

**"He's still alive, Shima. I would know if he died and went to Gehenna."** Behemoth spoke, as he cuddled into his chest. **"Wherever he is he's probably hiding where no demon can find him, or he's safe with a more powerful demon. So don't worry, I'll keep you safe till this is all over." **

A moment of silence fell over them, as the teen slid to the stone cold floor and held the little hobgoblin close. Worry flooding over him and his tail wrapping around his waist for more comfort, as Behemoth cuddled into his chest and tried to let him know he was safe. A fact the teen didn't have a problem with, if it wasn't for the fact he was afraid for Amaimon's wellbeing. The Earth King could be anywhere, alone and helpless to demons bigger than his current form. Sure Amaimon had once turned back to his human form, but Shima had seen the damage on his body. Even if the male did turn back to his human form, he wouldn't last long against any demon. He was weakened by whatever battle he had taken part of and he was in no condition to fight. Yet that only made him worry more. After all, his former protector was out there only god knows where either being attacked or being kept safe by another demon. And the teen hoped for the demon, because he didn't know what he'd do without the Earth King.

* * *

Blue flames flared out below them, as Amaimon peered over the Head Master's hat and felt his mind wander. His thoughts nowhere near the fight going on down below, their father having taken over the younger Okumura twin, or the demon's that were spawning out of the Gehenna's gate down below. No, just like the past three weeks his mind was on one being; Renzou Shima. No matter how hard, or how much he tried, the young hybrid was constantly on his mind. After all, he had no idea if the teen was okay, if he was alive, healthy, how was he even getting blood? Without him the teen had no blood source, no way to keep himself alive. If anything the teen could possibly be dead and there was nothing he could do anymore about it. And then again, if Shima had died Behemoth would've come back to him. A fact that only made the male certain that the teen was alive, at least for now. There were demons everywhere and he had felt it.

Just over twenty minutes ago the barrier around his room had activated. A barrier he had created for the sole purpose of protecting the young hybrid in case the male was not with him, and in this case he wasn't but that's what worried him. It'd take nothing for any level demon to break into that piece of shit house and get inside. Get aside and kill the little youngling at his weakest moment. Of course by the activation of the barrier it only meant Behemoth had taken the teen to safety. If only to turn around and open the door ten minutes later and leave the room. Which is when the barrier shut off and left the teen defenseless. An action that had the older male on edge.

Had Shima opened the door and been attacked? Had he been tricked to open the door and been eaten alive? Tortured? Or possibly worse? Either way it didn't make the male any less concerned for the young hybrid. Shima was important to him and had become important very quickly. And if anyone touched one hair on the teen's head he'd rip them to shreds, before he burned them straight to the waters of Gehenna. Of course he could always send them to the deepest pits of Gehenna and let them rot for a few centuries, before he let his father's flames burn them to a crisp. After all, no one touched the beings close to him. The Vatican had learned that the hard way.

"I have to find him."

* * *

**"Shima, don't look so down. Be happy, smile!" ** Behemoth spoke, as he nudged the teen's head and gave him a small pout. **"Don't worry about Amaimon. He's still safe, I can feel it."**

"That doesn't excuse the fact that this is all my fault." The teen softly spoke, as he felt tears sting his eyes. "I was the one who yelled at him and made him leave. I wouldn't be worrying about him if I had just shut my mouth and bit my tongue. At least he'd be with me and I'd be safer."

**"You're still safe, Shima. I'll keep you safe!" **Behemoth spoke with confidence.

That was until his little ears perked up and he sniffed the air. A slightly confused look on his face, before his big eyes grew wider and he quickly turned around. The action making the teen lose his grip on him, as the little demon jumped right out of his arms and dashed toward the crowd. An action that had the young hybrid on his feet in seconds and a worried look coming overs features, as he forced himself to stay where he was standing. If he walked out there he could scare or potentially hurt the humans, and he didn't want that. Yet he didn't feel any safer with Behemoth gone. If anything it only made the pain and fear worse.

"Behemoth, where are you?" Shima called out, as he felt his tail wrap around his waist and he tightly gripped the edge of his shirt in worry.

The little hobgoblin bounding back out of the crowd only moments after, before he skidded to a halt in front of the teen. Relief flooding over the young hybrid, as he went to bend down and pick up the little demon. An action that was short lived the moment he saw the creature sitting on top of the little demon's head. A small green hamster sat on top of Behemoth's head, a small point of fur on top of his head, as the little creature lifted it's head up and a pair of little blue eyes met his. Tears immediately welling up in the teen's eyes and relief flooding over him, as he carefully scooped up the little hamster and held him close. The tears rolling down his face, as a soft sob escaped him and the teen found himself leaning against the wall to support his own weight.

"Thank Gehenna you're safe, Shima." Amaimon's voice spoke, as he cuddled into his chest.

"Thank god you're alive." The teen sobbed, as Behemoth walked over and curled up at the teen's feet. "I was so worried. I thought you had died, or you left me for good. I thought I'd never see you again."

A small moment of silence fell over the pair, as the little hamster looked up at him in worry and neither of them noticed Bon watching them with interest. The young hybrid's tears rolling of his cheeks and hitting the little hamster's fur, just before a soft green glow came from the Earth King's smaller form. A glow that had the teen looking down at him in worry, before the hamster suddenly fell backwards out of his hands and changed right then and there. The small green creature turning back to the demon's human form, as he almost fell back on his ass and managed to catch his footing.

The sudden change shocking the pair, before the Earth King suddenly pulled the teen forward into his arms. The pink-haired hybrid falling into his chest and immediately wrapping his arms around him, as the younger let out a soft sob and cuddled into his chest. Warmth suddenly washing over him, as Amaimon held him close and gently rubbed his back. The contact enough to bring the young hybrid to peace, as he gently smiled up at the older and didn't even see his best friend walking toward them.

"Shima, get away from him!" Bon yelled, as the young hybrid jumped slightly and turned to the brunette n' blonde just as Amaimon held him closer.

"Bon-"

"He's a demon, Shima." Bon cut in, as he glared at the older demon and held his prayer beads at the ready. "He's the Earth King Amaimon and he's a prince of Gehenna. He could kill you."

It was in the exact moment the last sentence hit the air that the Earth King let out a very deep growl and glared at the teen. Pure rage and anger in his eyes, as he made a move to go after the hybrid's best friend and the teen quickly grabbed his arm. The action shocking both parties, as the young hybrid harshly swallowed and tried to ignore Bon's shocked face.

"Amaimon, he didn't mean it like that." The pink-haired teen spoke, as the Earth King glared at the other teen and held the hybrid close. "He only wanted to protect me. He won't hurt you."

"Shima-!"

"Bon, Amaimon is-"

"Supposed to be recovering." A voice suddenly spoke, as the three of them turned to see the Head Master of the Academy walking toward them. "He's still nowhere near healed."

And in all truth he wasn't. Just by glancing at him, the young hybrid could see the huge burns still left on his skin. Bruises, various bite marks, and huge scars covering his skin. And if that wasn't enough he could feel blood seeping into his shirt from a wound he had no doubt still hadn't closed.

"But brother-"

"You know better than to argue with me, Amaimon." The Head Master spoke, as a slight glare came on the male's facial features. "You are no where near the road to recovery and you can't maintain that form long. If this continues you'll only put more stress on your body. It's better if you come back with me."

In an instant the young hybrid's grip tightened around the Earth King and Amaimon looked down at him in worry. Worry the teen wasn't surprised to be seeing, as the teen felt his chest contract. Go with the Head Master? If Amaimon did go back with that man there was no guarantee he'd ever come back. Amaimon could get worse or even die in that man's hands and he didn't want to risk it. Hell, he had finally gotten him back within a foot of him and there was no way the teen was going to let him out of his sight now. He didn't know what he'd do without the Earth King.

"A-Amaimon-" The teen spoke in worry, before the Earth King's lips were suddenly against his own.

The teen's eyes widening in seconds, and a purely shocked look on his best friend's face, before the teen wrapped his arms around the male's neck. The kiss deepening and the older demon's tongue finding it's way into the teen's mouth, as the male's hand grabbed the back of his head and held him there. Their tongues intertwining and rubbing against one another's, before the male suddenly pulled away. A gasp of breath filling the air, as the young hybrid tried to get air back into his lungs and the male gently cupped his cheeks. Pure love and concern in his blue eyes, as the teen found himself mesmerized in them once more and the Head Master frowned at them.

"W-Will you come back for me?" The teen hesitantly asked, it more than obvious the kiss he had just received wasn't a reward for reuniting himself with the Earth King.

"I will." The male spoke, as his thumb gently rubbed against the teen's cheek. "When I'm healed and brother will let me leave, I'll come looking for you. I don't care how long it takes, I'll come back for you."

And it was then the male suddenly glowed the same green as before and he turned into a hamster again. The teen quickly catching him and holding him close, as he looked down at him with a loving smile and a hand grabbed his shoulder. An action that had the teen looking back at the Head Master and his chest contracting, before he hesitantly handed him over and the man took his little protector from him.

"I-I love you Amaimon." Shima spoke, as the other three men suddenly froze and Bon looked like he was going to have a heart attack. "You better come back for me."

"I will, Shima." The little hamster spoke, as a very small and hardly noticeably smile appeared on the hamster face. "And I love you too."

* * *

Scarlett: *waves happily* hello everyone! Guess who's here with your regular Friday chapter?!

Amaimon: *growling at Mephisto who's trying to seperate him from Shima*

Shima: *desperatly holding onto Amaimon* You can't have him, he's mine!

Scarlett: *frowns at the three start to argue* Anyway, here's your new chapter. We only have... *counts on fingers* Three more to go! So review my little fans! 3 for a chapter!

*The three still arguign and increasing in volume*

Scarlett: *get's pissed* Everyone get out and fight somewhere else! *watches as they all scramble out of room* There, now I have peace and quiet *Turns to camera* enjoy my cute little fans X3

* * *

_**I would like to deeply thank Leah Potts5, my collaborator for this fic, for helping me start/create this fic. You helped me unscramble my messed up ideas and thoughts, as well as help create the entire plot of the fic with me. You have also been looking over my work the entire time and making sure i stayed within character. Thank you very much, hun. Let's work to the end of the fic together!**_

* * *

_**Now, thy reviews answered!**_

** Shadethedemon: ***pouts* I was wondering where you were, but at least you were reading. :) And yes, Amaimon come find Shima...well he kind of did in this chapter so all is good, or at least for now. Poor Shima has to wait till Amaimon comes for him :(

**NyxGirls: **Lol, glad you're liking it so much hun. I ope you enjoy this chapter as well.

**kitty2neko: **So am I hun. I'd love to get the rest of this out for you guys before I can't update due to college art assignments. But I hope you enjoy! :)

* * *

For more information and Updates about my fanfictions, coming straight from me, visit my author page and look under the**Progression and Important Information **section. I have updates about my current Ao no Exorcist fanfictions and a new ones that are going to be posted in the future. I am also giving out offers to the fans. So stop by my profile page and check it out!

* * *

_Amaimon and Shima do not belong to me._

_These characters belong to Kazue Kato._


	16. Chapter 15

AmaimonXShima Rating: M

Chapter 15

"Shima, are you crazy?!" Bon demanded the moment the Head Master and Amaimon disappeared into the crowd of humans. "A demon? You fell in love with a demon? And the Earth King no doubt! You know that's a sin, don't you?!"

"And you loving Rin isn't?" The teen challenged, as the brunette n' blonde fell silent and the teen looked away. "I saw the way you looked at him when he saved me that night. And besides, I'm not human anymore."

"But I'm looking for a cur-"

"I don't want a cure." The teen interrupted, as his best friend stared at him in pure shock. "I gave up on that a long time ago."

"Why would you give up on being human? You said you hated demons! You're afraid of them! How could you give up on being human?!"

"Because Amaimon was the one to show me not all demons are bad, Bon." The teen spoke, as he looked at his best friend's shocked face. "He's the one that showed me a whole new world, and he's my anchor. I need him more than you'd ever believe."

It was only then that the teen noticed some of the crowd parting. Two lone figures emerging from the humans clustered together, as the hybrid's eyes widened and Bon turned his head around to see what he was looking at. None other than his older brothers emerging out of the sea of people and setting eyes on him, as Kinzo gave him a look of relief and headed for him. Pure fear of another nature running through him, as his brothers quickly walked over to him and Kinzo threw his arms around him in relief.

"Thank god you're safe, Renzou. When we heard from the principle that you were here and that demons attacked we were so worried!" Kinzo spoke, as he hugged him to near death and Juzo managed to get the man to let go of him.

"Kinzo if you keep that up you'll suffocate him." Juzo spoke, as he managed to peel the middle-aged brother off the teen and look at him. A mistake that was quickly noted, as the male stared at his eyes in confusion before his own eyes widened. "Renzou, when did you become a vampire hybrid?"

Almost instantly the teen felt his chest tighten, as he hesitantly backed up and bit his lower lip. His whole body practically freezing up on him, as Kinzo stared at him in disbelief and his fists tightened at his side.

"Where's the demon that did this to you?" The blonde man demanded, as he walked forward and grabbed the teen's shoulders. "I won't forgive the demon that turned you into this. I'll make them pay-"

"There's nothing you can do, Kinzo-nii." The teen spoke, as his brother gave him a look of concern. "The demon's long gone and I can't be changed back. I can't be human anymore and I don't have a desire to be human anymore. It's better if I stay like this."

"But what'll father think?" Kinzo demanded, as he looked to the older brother for help. "Dad won't except this will he?"

"We won't know till we get you back home, Renzou." Juzo spoke, as the teen stiffened. "He's the one that demanded we bring you back home in the first place."

Almost instantly the teen felt his whole world come crumbling down. His father wanted him to come home? The same man that had looked him in the eye and told him that loving Hikamaru was a sin? That had told him Hikamaru never loved him? How could he go back home knowing that man would be waiting for him? Knowing that the moment he walked through that door his father would either kill him or disown him? He couldn't go home, not now. Not after Amaimon had promised he'd come back for him when he healed. He didn't want to be taken away from the Earth King. He didn't want to be farther away. He wanted to be as close to him as he could get without actually seeing him, and by staying at True Cross he was as close as he could be. At least here he'd be safe with Behemoth and Amaimon would be close. He couldn't live without the male.

"I don't want to go home." The pink-haired hybrid nervously spoke, as both brothers looked at him in worry. "I'm perfectly safe here. The Head Master gave me a house to live in and Behemoth can protect me."

And almost on cue the little hobgoblin rushed over at the sound of his name and jumped into the teen's arms. An action that caused both older brother's to tense and pull out their prayer beads, before they noticed the hobgoblin cuddled into their little brother's chest and stared at the two of them in shock. Shock for the single fact that before the teen left home he had been terrified of demons, and now here he was holding onto Behemoth like he was a lifeline.

"I'm safe here. A lot safer than at home. Besides, father doesn't even look at me anymore. Why would he want me back home?" Shima demanded, as his brothers glanced at one another and Juzo sighed.

"We honestly don't know why father wants you back home, Shima. But if anything we want you back as well." Juzo spoke, as he gave the teen a look of concern. "If you're a vampire hybrid now that means the Vatican might come after you, if they haven't already, and it's best you move back home. We want to know you're safe and at least you won't have to go to school anymore."

"We'll even let your little friend come back with you too." Kinzo spoke, as he hesitantly reached forward and rubbed the hobgoblin's head. An action that caused him to purr and lean into his brother's palm. "Then he can keep you safe there, too."

"Besides, I doubt father will let us come back home without you." Juzo spoke, as he walked over and wrapped the teen in a loose hug. "We know you don't want to go back, but none of us have a choice in the matter."

A moment of silence fell over them, before the teen looked down at Behemoth and hoped to find an answer. One that could get him out of this situation, but he knew there wasn't one. He was going home no matter what he tried. Which in turn meant he was going to be even further away from Amaimon. A distance he was nowhere near comfortable with at the moment and he doubt he'd be comfortable with the moment he got back home. Funny that only a month or two ago he wanted to go home more than anything, and now it made him sick to his stomach.

"Fine, but I don't want to speak to father."

* * *

**"Shima, wake up. Night fell." **Behemoth's voice called out.

The teen shifting slightly in his sleep, before his gold eyes slowly opened and he saw the little hobgoblin sitting in front of him. A smile on his face, as the young hybrid reached over and gently rubbed his head. A soft distorted purr reaching the teen's ears, as he slowly got up and noticed the two wrapped boxes in the corner by his bedroom door. The realization hitting him, before he felt his heart plummet.

** "Happy Birthday, Shima." **Behemoth spoke happily, as he jumped into his lap and curled up in his lap. The little demon pulling a present out of thin air, as he held it up for him and his tail swayed. **"I got you a present too."**

"Thanks, Behemoth." The teen spoke, as he took the small box and placed it beside the bed.

The action making the little hobgoblin's ears flatten, as the teen got out of bed and forced himself to get dressed. Behemoth behind him all the while, as the teen pulled on a sweatshirt over the t-shirt he had slipped on and headed for the door. The presents being forgot in an instant, as he pulled the door open and he walked into the hallway. The halls dark and everyone in the house asleep, as the teen quickly headed for the backdoor with Behemoth at his heels. It only taking moments for the teen to reach the backdoor and pull it open, before the warm summer air enveloped him and a soft sigh left the teen. His shoulder's relaxing and his mind coming to ease, before he stepped out onto the grass shoeless and closed the door behind him.

The teen taking a moment to breathe in the warm summer night air, as he leaned against the back door for a moment. Just before he slowly stepped away from the house and headed out in the backyard. The cherry blossoms in full bloom and the heavy scent of earth in the air that soothed him to the very core. A scent that Amaimon had no doubt did for him this year for his birthday.

Ever since the teen had been forced to come back home he had lost everything he had once had within the walls of True Cross Academy. His confidence, his pride, his joy; all gone since he stepped back into this very house. And it had all started when his father had seen him when he returned. The man that had never laid an eye on him had looked at him for the first time in years and the moment he did it was a disaster. The moment he looked at him he instantly called him a disgrace, a sin to humanity, and said he wasn't his son. Something that dug deep into the teen, but he forced himself to stay. After all, his older brother's fought for the right for the teen to stay and he couldn't let their hard work got to waste. Of course it just made it easier to avoid his father. The man wasn't wake at night and the teen wasn't awake during the day. Henceforth making life easier on both of them, but it still didn't make it better. Now all he had was Behemoth at his side and the pain in his chest still wouldn't leave.

A pain that grew the moment he stepped foot off True Cross Academy and one he had tried to rid himself with the moment it grew. He had tried to walk back through those very gates, tried to bring him closer to the Earth King but his brother's had stopped him. They had told him he had to go and the faster he left the less it would hurt, but that didn't stop him form fighting back. He wanted to stay, and when he was forcefully dragged away from the one place he could've called home he lost everything. He reverted back to the teen he had once been, the teen that he thought he had lost forever and couldn't break free from the overlying depression. Even Behemoth had begun to notice the teen's change and tried his best to make the teen happy, but there was only so much the little demon could do before he gave up. Now all he did was fake a smile to please the teen and try to make him happy. An action that would never work on him. He'd never be happy, not when he had been taken from everything he had ever loved.

Of course they couldn't take away the outdoors from the teen. The very last thing he could hold onto and keep close to him after all the things that had happened. At least while he was outside he felt closer to the Earth King. Out here he could relax and come free from his outer shell. Here he felt calm, safe, and loved. Which was how the Earth King kept in contact with him over the past year. When he had come home he found the cherry blossom tree in full bloom, even if it was late fall. During the winter, when the teen was forced to stay inside, he found a beautiful lily outside his window. One he had gone out in the snow for and put in a pot, and one that was beside his bedside today. And when the snow melted and spring came, flowers littered the backyard. The very same flowers that grew in the Earth King's garden and were native to Gehenna. That alone had assured the teen that Amaimon was thinking of him and he'd come home soon, but when summer came and the flowers withered away the cherry blossom trees burst out in bloom and the warm summer air was all the teen had left of the Earth King. He knew the demon was watching over him and he knew he'd come back for him, but all this time waiting had weighted heavy on the teen. He missed Amaimon more than anything and he wished he'd come back for him, but there was no point in wishing. Wishing hadn't brought Take-nii or Hikamaru back and wishing hadn't brought him to the Earth King. No, fate had pulled his love ones away from him and fate had brought him to the Earth King. And just as twisted and rotten fate was, he had been happy; even if it was for a little while.

"I miss him Behemoth." The teen softly spoke, as he stopped just under the Cherry blossom tree and leaned against it. "I can't take it anymore. I want him back so badly."

No words came form the little hobgoblin behind him, as the warm summer air rushed by in a pleasant breeze. The warm air swirling past him, as it hugged his half covered legs and tugged at his hair. A voice calling out for him, as the teen felt his chest contract and barely made out his name over the breeze. The teen hesitantly turning his head back over his shoulder, before he saw the figure heading for him. The same figure that had come to his aid the moment he became a hybrid, came to save him from the Vatican, stood beside him when he needed him, was at his side when the leaper hybrid attacked, and was there when he yelled a screamed at him. And yet when he had last seen him he never thought he'd see him again, and here he was. That very same figure walking toward him with Behemoth happily at his heels, a bouquet of pink roses at his side as he lifted his head up and those same blue eyes met his gold ones. The very same eyes he could drown himself in, as he slowly turned toward the male and the Earth King stopped a good few yards away from him. It more than obvious he sensed the dramatic change in the teen since they had been separated, as he gave him a rare soft smile and looked down at the roses in his hand.

"I heard from brother that humans usually give the people they care about gifts." The male started, as he hesitantly held out the roses. "So I got you-"

The male's words were suddenly cut off, as the teen ran over to him and tackled him into a hug. The roses in the male's hand falling to the ground and his arms wrapping tightly around the teen's waist, as he buried his face into the teen's pink hair and held him close. The teen shaking slightly in his hold, as Amaimon gently rubbed his back and Behemoth happily smiled up at the pair.

"I'm back Renzou." The Earth King softly spoke, as the teen cuddled into his chest.

"You better not leave me again." The teen shakily spoke, as he tried to hold back the tears welling up in his eyes. "I don't think I can take it again."

"You have nothing to worry about." The male spoke, as he gently tilted the teen's head up toward him and smiled down at him. "I'm here for good, Renzou. I won't leave you."

"I-I waited so long." The teen spoke, as the tears finally broke free and rolled down his cheeks. "I was so worried you got worse-"

"But I'm fine and I'm here. I'm sorry it took so long, but brother was harsh about making sure I healed. Although those little gifts I sent you didn't help much, I had to let you know I was alright."

"You're such an idiot." The teen chuckled, as he leaned forward and gently kissed the Earth King. "But I love you for it."

"And I love you." The male spoke, as he pulled the teen in for a heated kiss.

* * *

Scarlett: *waves and rolls over in bed* Hey my cute little fans! Guess who woke up this morning and saw the third review?

Amaimon: *happily holding onto Shima*

Shima: *cuddled into his chest, purring*

Scarlett: *frowns slightly* Alrighty then...Anyway! Here's your new chapter! I hope you enjoy! We got one chapter and then the prologue! So get reviewing!

* * *

_**I would like to deeply thank Leah Potts5, my collaborator for this fic, for helping me start/create this fic. You helped me unscramble my messed up ideas and thoughts, as well as help create the entire plot of the fic with me. You have also been looking over my work the entire time and making sure i stayed within character. Thank you very much, hun. Let's work to the end of the fic together!**_

* * *

_**Now, thy reviews answered!**_

**Shadethedemon: **lol *hugs back* It's okay hun. And yes, Shima can't catch a break. But they're back together now! Hope you enjoy :)

**Hartanna: **Lol, yep cat's out of the bag. I had so much fun making the scene. Leah actually came up with that idea and I think it's priceless. It's so funny no matter how many times I read it.

**Terra SyNdrome:** Lol, glad you're enjoying it, hun. here's the new chapter. hope you enjoy it as well. :)

* * *

For more information and Updates about my fanfictions, coming straight from me, visit my author page and look under the**Progression and Important Information **section. I have updates about my current Ao no Exorcist fanfictions and a new ones that are going to be posted in the future. I am also giving out offers to the fans. So stop by my profile page and check it out!

* * *

_Amaimon and Shima do not belong to me._

_These characters belong to Kazue Kato._


	17. Chapter 16

AmaimonXShima Rating: M

Chapter 16

In the exact moment those words left the male's lips was the very moment the young hybrid was swept off his feet. A soft squeak leaving the teen, as he was carried a few feet from the cherry blossom trees. The Earth King stopping in the middle of the backyard and the teen looking up at him in confusion, just before a soft breeze blew by. The light wind combing through the grass and the teen's hair, just before a soft green light lit below them. A light the teen had to maneuver to see, as clovers grew out of the grass and covered a large enough space for the two of them, before the Earth King set the teen down.

The male being gentle with the younger, as he carefully placed him on the large patch of clovers and laid them both down. The Earth King only inches away from the hybrid's, as the teen swallowed and felt his tail curl around his arm. The appendage mirroring the teen's uneasiness, as the Earth King gently reached out and brushed his fingers against the teen's cheek. A soft calming gesture telling everything was going to be alright, as the male leaned forward and placed his lips against the younger's.

The sudden contact itself surprising the teen only slightly, till he leaned forward a little pressed his lips harder against the Earth King's. The pushed contact bring the male closer to him, as their chests brushed only slightly and a soft drawn in breath reached the Earth King's ears. A breath that had the teen instantly pressed against the clovers below and the Earth King pressing for more as his tongue attentively licked at the teen's lips. A move the younger gave into instantly, as he slowly opened his mouth and let the male enter his mouth. A low growl filling the air, as the demon above him thrust his tongue into the hybrid's mouth and caught him completely off guard. The males' tongue attacking his mouth with renewed vigor, as he forcibly pulled the younger's warm muscle toward his own mouth and harshly sucked out it. The action earning him a groan from the teen below him, as the Earth King pressed further and his fingers slid under the sweatshirt covering the teen's body. His fingers sliding against warm pale skin, as the pads drew lines over muscle and curve on the teen's body. The movements themselves sending shivers down the teen's spine, just before the male above him rubbed his fingers against the teen's nipples and a soft moan left his throat.

His back arching out and his tail unwrapping from his arm to lash out against the ground, as he closed his eyes at the sudden jolt of pleasure that ran through his body and reached out to hold onto the male above him. His fingers gripping onto the male's jacket and the fabric wrinkling under his grip, as the Earth King finally pulled away from the teen's mouth and yanked on the fabric in his way. A gasp of breath leaving the teen lying against the ground, as he shakily helped the male pulled off his sweatshirt. The t-shirt below it not even surviving the undressing, as the Earth King tore the thing right in half and pulled it off the teen's body. The shredded fabric falling onto the clovers surrounding them, as the Earth King sat up to gaze down at him in what seemed to look like delight in the hybrid's point of view. The Earth King's tongue peaking out of his lips and swiping across them, as the male started unbuttoning his vest. The article of clothing off in seconds, along with his long sleeve shirt, before he was back over the younger and his mouth was attacking the teen's chest.

A harsh gasp leaving the young hybrid's mouth, as the demon above him pulled a perking nipple into his mouth and sucked on it. A soft moan leaving the teen's swollen lips, as his unattended nub was pulled and scratched at with the Earth King's free hand. His other already working on the younger's shorts, as the button was popped and the zipper was pulled down. A harsh suction on the teen's hardened nipple electing a moan out of the younger, as his back arched out and a gasp followed soon after as the male ran his nails against the teen's stomach. The touch making the teen shiver and squirm under the older, as the male pulled away and looked into the young hybrid's eyes.

"You have no idea how much self control it took to not come find you and take you." The Earth King spoke, as the teen stared at him in slight surprise and watched as the male grabbed the younger's shorts and slowly pull the off. Almost as if he was trying to torture him with each second they wasted. "I never wanted to leave you behind, not after you kissed me like that before you left. You're mine Renzou, and no one is allowed to touch you."

And to prove his point, the male leaned forward and attacked the teen with another kiss. His tongue forcing it's way into the teen's mouth and having his way with him, as a moan left the teen's throat. His tail lashing out and thumping against the ground, as the male's finger brushed against his thighs. The pads drawing pleasure filled lines right up to his groin. His nails scrapping against the only fabric separating his erect member from the Earth King's touch, as the teen let out a low moan and pulled the male closer. His golden honey eyes glazed over with lust and hunger, as the male above him smirked against his lips and ripped the material off of him.

A sudden gasp filling the air and the warm summer air cold against the teen's heated cock, as he pulled away from the male's mouth and moaned. His tail lashing out against the ground and the Earth King above him letting out what he believed was a purr of some sort of approval. His fingers attentively gliding right to his leaking cock and wrapping around it, as a moan left the teen's mouth and his eyes softly shut. The small jolt of pleasure from the Earth King's touch making him buck his hips for more friction, as shivers ran up the teen's spine. The male's fingernails scrapping against his sensitive organ and only adding more pressure, as the male above him started to stroke the young hybrid's cock.

A pleasure filled moan leaving the teen's throat, as the Earth King used his free hand to cast a small enchantment. That same green glow rising up from the clovers below and a flower the teen had never seen before growing out of the ground, just as the male leaned forward and took the teen into his mouth. A gasp of pleasure leaving the teen's lips, as his back arched out and he reached out to grab the male's hair. The green strands soft to the touch and relaxing from their usual point, as something suddenly pressed against the teen's entrance and the teen let out a soft whimper. The Earth King's finger slowly burrowing it's way into the teen's tight walls and a sweet smell blossoming around them, as the teen was able to make out something covering the male's finger. The substance thick and wet on this insides, as he managed to open his eyes against the pleasure and noticed the flower the male had conjured open had wilted. It's petals withered and brown, as what looked to be honey dripping out of it.

The Earth King's second honey covered finger bringing him away from his thoughts, as it pushed it's way inside the teen and scissor against tight muscles. A soft groan leaving the younger and the male's mouth surrounding his cock giving a harsh tug, as a harsh gasp left him and he closed his eyes against the sudden pleasure. A third finger shoving it's way inside the teen's already tight and full hole, as the male above him continued to pleasure him. His mouth and tongue moving back forth from harsh and gently caresses, just before he pulled away all together. A soft groan in protest leaving the young teen, as the male's fingers slid out of him and left him with an empty feeling. The little honey sliding down his heated skin and cooling against it, as he shivered at the feeling and the Earth King unclasped his belt. The clink of the metal echoing through the air, as the leather belt fell to the ground and the male worked on his pants. His boots having come off somewhere between the teasing of his nipples and the stretching from only minutes ago, as the male pulled his own pants off. The young hybrid not even surprised the moment he noticed the male wasn't wearing boxers and his eyes instantly fell on the demon's leaking cock. Precum already beading out from the tip, as the demon grabbed onto his own member and smeared the fluid against the head. A soft hiss leaving his lips and his honey covered fingers sliding against the erect organ with ease, as the male's blue eyes fell on him and the teen found it hard to swallow. Especially with the level of pure lust and hunger in the male's eyes.

"I know it's a little late to be saying this, but if you want to stop we can." The Earth King spoke, as the younger finally found the will to swallow and his tail twitched in anticipation. "I did kind of force myself onto you."

It was then a soft moment of silence fell over them. A heavy blush falling over the teen's cheeks, as he stared at the older male and felt what was left of his heart melt. Sure Amaimon had kind of brought forth the heated situation, but the male was willing to drop everything he had prepared the both of them for just for the teen's happiness. Something no one would've ever done for him, as a soft smile stretched across the teen's face and he reached out for the male. His fingers gently touching the Earth King's face and the male leaning into that very touch, as those piercing blue eyes bore into him and the teen smiled at him.

"Take me. I'm yours."

And it was in the very next instant that the Earth King leaned over him and lined his aching cock up with the teen's entrance. A brief moment passing between them, as the Earth King's eyes met his own, before he pushed the tip of his member into the younger. A gasp at the sudden pressure leaving the teen's lips and his tail lashing out, as the male above him carefully pushed into him. The male careful enough not to cause too much pain, as he finally made his way to the hilt and a whimper left the teen's lips. The pain suddenly hitting him like a waterfall, as the male above him pulled him into a soft kiss and pulled him close. The teen's fingers burying themselves into the male's hair and ruining what had been the point on the top of his head, as Amaimon pulled away from his lips and buried his face into the teen's neck. The male nuzzling into the teen's soft skin and rubbing his upper back to calm him, as the demon's tail swayed onto the clovers below and intertwined with the younger's tail.

The contact enough to calm the younger and lessen the pain, as he buried his own face into the male's neck and let out a soft breath. A soft breath that the male took as the teen's way of telling him to continue, as he pulled away from his neck and gazed down at him. His hair now in his face and completely covering his forehead, as the soft strands peaked only slightly in his vision. The effect itself only brightening the male's eyes, as he leaned forward to gently kiss the teen's forehead. The soft gesture making the teen smile despite the small pain, as the male carefully pulled out to the head of his erection and thrust back in. A loud gasp leaving the teen's lips, as his back arched out and his fingers fell free of the male's hair.

The pain still biting into his back and nipping at his ass, as the male above him started to carefully thrust in and out of him. The pace gentle and loving, as he tried to find the single spot that was wash away the young hybrid's pain. It only taking a dozen thrusts or so, before he hit the teen's prostate and the hybrid let out a loud moan. His back arching out and his cock twitching at the sudden burst of pleasure, as he gaze up at the Earth King and silently begged for more. The request being granted, as the male gave him a gentle smile and started up a faster pace. His once gentle loving thrusts increasing in speed and intensity, as the teen let out moan after moan and reached out for the older.

The Earth King taking one of the teen's hands with one of his own as he leaned over the younger and gave him a sloppy kiss. Their intertwined fingers resting against the clovers around them, as the male's thrusts quickened and the slapping of skin against skin filled the air along with the teen's moans. The younger only moment's away from his release, as he let out a soft whimper and the older pulled away from his lips. The young hybrid's teeth aching and his body practically on fire, as the male above him slammed into his prostate dead center. A cry of bliss leaving the young hybrid's lips, as his body convulsed and he reached his release. The teen instantly pulling the male close and his teeth sinking into the male's neck, just as cum shot out of his cock and covered their stomach and chests with release. A low growl leaving the male above him the moment the hybrid's teeth sunk into his neck, as he struck his own into the teen's neck and released into the hybrid's tightened walls. A low groan leaving the teen below him as he was suddenly filled with the male's semen and reluctantly released his teeth from the male's neck.

The Earth King following suit, as he let go of the teen's neck and carefully pulled out of him. The young hybrid panting in exhaustion and licking away the little blood he had managed to snag from the male, as the Earth King smiled down at him. That very smile warming the young hybrid to his core, as the male reached forward and brushed his fingers against the teen's neck. The soft pressure sending waves of pleasure through the teen, as he let out a soft purr and the Earth King laid down beside him.

"Now you're officially mine." The male spoke, as he leaned forward and gently kissed the teen's forehead. "You better not run off on me again."

"That's my line." The teen frowned, as he gave the male a small shove and laughed at his slightly surprised reaction. That was before he smirked at the young hybrid.

"And this one is mine." The Earth King spoke, as he pulled the hybrid close and caressed the teen's cheek. "Let's get you back home, Renzou."

* * *

Scarlett: *smile* three reviews equal a chapter my fans and i have 3!

*silence*

Scarlett: *sweat drops* Amaimon and Shima are "busy" right now. *awkward silence* Enjoy your chapter! 3 more reviews and you get the prolouge!

* * *

_**I would like to deeply thank Leah Potts5, my collaborator for this fic, for helping me start/create this fic. You helped me unscramble my messed up ideas and thoughts, as well as help create the entire plot of the fic with me. You have also been looking over my work the entire time and making sure i stayed within character. Thank you very much, hun. Let's work to the end of the fic together!**_

* * *

_**Now, thy reviews answered!**_

**blackirishawk: **(for the chapter 12 review just received) I know, bad Shima :( *gets a glare from Shima* Oh hush it, you're the one that yelled at him *watches him walk away with a frown* I hope you enjoy to the end, hun.

**NyxGirls: ***smiles* Glad yah liked it, hun. I had fun coming up with the little gifts Amaimon sent him. One more chapter to go. Hope you enjoy to the end. X3

**Death Melody: **Lol! XD Glad yah like my stories so much, hun. And don't worry, I'm doing alright. Buried to my forehead in assignments, but I'm pushing through. And if yah write and ANE fics let me know. I'd love to read them. X3

* * *

For more information and Updates about my fanfictions, coming straight from me, visit my author page and look under the**Progression and Important Information **section. I have updates about my current Ao no Exorcist fanfictions and a new ones that are going to be posted in the future. I am also giving out offers to the fans. So stop by my profile page and check it out!

* * *

_Amaimon and Shima do not belong to me._

_These characters belong to Kazue Kato._


	18. Epilogue

AmaimonXShima Rating: M

Epilogue

"Come on Amaimon, we don't have all day!" Shima called out from the kitchen, as he quickly cut up from carrots and cucumbers for the salad.

"Renzou, relax. The guests won't be here for another few minutes." The Earth King spoke, as he suddenly came up from behind the male and wrapped his arms around him.

A soft gasp leaving the hybrid, before he let out a yelp in pain. The knife in his hand slipping and cutting open his thumb, as he let out a sigh and set the blade down. A frown appearing on his features, as he looked back at the male and raised an eyebrow. An unamused look on his face, as the Earth King leaned forward and took the teen's hand in his own. The male gently playing with his finger's before he took the injured one into his mouth and gently sucked on it. His mate's eyes instantly focused on his mouth and his finger incased in the male's mouth, as his honey eyes grew darker and the male smirked.

The ringing of the doorbell ruining everything, as the hybrid's eyes returned to their bright gold and he looked back at the kitchen. The place spotless and the food already ready and on plates, as the vampire frowned at the Earth King and gave him a small smack as he headed for the front door.

"What was that for?" The Earth King pouted slightly, as he watched his mate's ass as he left the kitchen.

"That's for making me hurt myself and finishing up everything for me." The pink-haired hybrid pouted, as he pulled off his apron and hung it on the wrack as he grabbed the door handle. "I spent all day making it and you finished it before I got the chance."

And before the male could make up a good comeback Shima opened the door. The two of them instantly being greeted by they're friends, as the hybrid gave them a smile and let them in. Amaimon the one to give them a nod and a few handshakes, as he gave his best friend a quick hug and watched him smile up at his 'date'. Of course that gave him the time to miss Rin giving his mate a hug and smile at his best friend.

"Honestly, what's the point of having an anniversary party if you do everything yourself?" Rin pouted, as he glanced into the kitchen and noticed the prepared food. "You're supposed to be relaxing."

"I couldn't help it." Shima spoke, as he toed at the carpet and his cheeks flushed. Amaimon the one to give him a smile and walk over to wrap and arm around him. "I have nothing to do all day."

"Sleeping would be a good choice." Bon joked, as the hybrid laughed a little.

"That is if Amaimon would let me sleep."

It was then a harsh fit of laughter fell over the guests and the mated couple gestured everyone outside. A good choice for the fact the sun had set and the moon was out, as they all walked out into the huge backyard that spanned True Cross Academy's campus. A very small bit of it full of blossoming flowers and decorated with a huge table and chairs, and cobblestones led a path to the set up on a big porch. Archways of Gehenna native flowers and vines blossoming everywhere, as the flowers along the walkways gave off a soft glow and lit up the scenery. Their guests and friends gapping at the scene in awe, as the teen let out a chuckle and the lot of them settled down to eat.

Chatter and casual conversations filling the atmosphere around them, as they laughed and shared stories. Most of which were how their dates, mates, or spouses met each other; mostly considering everyone at the table wasn't a demon. Something that would probably have his father's underwear in a knot, but that didn't matter anymore. On his seventieth birthday, after he had mated with Amaimon, he gathered up his things and waited for dawn. And when the sun rose just above the horizon he cornered his father to say goodbye to not only him, but his brothers.

_"I have to talk to all of you." The teen hesitantly spoke, as he leaned into the doorway and Kinzo was the first to quickly lean over and pull the curtains over the window. _

_ "What is it, Ren?" His blonde haired brother spoke, the moment he relaxed and let go of the curtains. _

_His father to one to ignore him and get up to walk out of the room. That was until Amaimon blocked the only exit Shima wasn't standing in. His sudden presence shocking the lot of them, as his father scrambled back and ran into the kitchen table. Both his brother's yes wide as saucers and Kinzo seconds from a heart attack, as Amaimon let out a growl and Shima gave him a warning full look._

_ "Don't scare them, Amaimon. I need to talk to them before I leave." The teen frowned, as the Earth King fell silent and threw him an apologetic look. An action that shocked his family instantly, that was till Kinzo's brain finally caught up before Juzo's could._

_ "You're leaving? Why are you leaving?" The male demanded, as Juzo's worried brown eyes met his gold ones._

_ "Where exactly are you going, Renzou?"_

_ "I'm leaving with Amaimon." The teen spoke, as he walked over to the male and let him wrap his arms around him. "He came back for me like he promised and he's taking me back to our home."_

_ "Home?" Juzo repeated, as he gave the teen a wary look._

_ "Back at True Cross Academy." The young hybrid replied, as he looked at his brothers. "The Head Master gave us a house while I stayed there and Amaimon said it's still standing. He got his brother to let him keep it and we're going to live in it."_

_ "IMPOSSIBLE! I FORBID THIS!" The teen's father suddenly yelled, as the young hybrid jumped at the male's loud voice and Amaimon let out a threatening growl as he held his new mate close. His blue eyes turning an icy blue, as his brother's stared at the two of them as if they had gone insane. "YOU CAN'T LIVE WITH A DEMON! ESPECIALLY WITH A PRINCE OF GEHENNA! YOU WERE RAISED BETTER THAN THIS! YOU'RE NOT A HOMOSEXUAL AND I FORBID YOU FROM LEAVING THIS VERY HOU-"_

_ His father's sentence was cut off, as Amaimon suddenly lunged for him and slammed him against the table. His skin starting to turn green around his neck and the start of his horns growing out of his head, as the teen's father stared up at the demon in horror and the room fell deathly silent._

_ "Don't you dare speak to my mate like that." The Earth King growled, as the teen blushed a little and covered up the imprinted mark on his neck. "You're the reason he refused to become an exorcist, the reason he almost died at the hands of all those demons, and it's thanks to you he became a vampire hybrid. And it's thanks to you that I found my mate, but that doesn't excuse the fact that you try to control his life. He's no more your son than you are his father. You don't deserve him and you never will."_

_ And with that the male let go of the teen's father. The man falling to the floor in a horrified mess, as the Earth King's demonic features shrunk back and he looked at the teen's brothers. Both of which looked at if they were going to die on the spot, as he gestured the teen over. A gesture the teen followed as he walked over to the male's side and Amaimon wrapped an arm around his waist. The contact making him relax against the male, as the Earth King gave him a smile and kissed the top of his head._

_ "I want to thank both of you for taking care of Renzou when his father couldn't" The male spoke, as he looked at the teen's brothers. "You kept him alive when he gave up hope and I'm grateful for that. If he had died I would've never met him."_

_ "O-of course. Ren is our little brother." Kinzo hesitantly spoke, as Juzo nodded._

_ "We couldn't let Renzou die like that."_

_ "If you ever want to come see him you're welcome to." The Earth King spoke, as they both nodded and he looked back down at his mate. "Now, let's get you back home Renzou."_

_ "One more thing." The teen quickly spoke, as he gave his mate a peck on the lips and walked around the table to his brothers. The young hybrid hugging the both of them. "Thank you, for everything you've done for me. You're both irreplaceable brothers, and Take-nii would be proud."_

_ In an instant smiles appeared on both of their faces, as his older brother's hugged him back and Juzo looked like he was trying to hold back the tears in his eyes. The mentioning of their passed brother enough to bring forth a never before seen emotion in his oldest brother, as he messed up the young hybrid's hair and smiled. _

_ "Be safe, Renzou and don't go out in the sun." The male spoke, as Kinzo nodded and looked at Amaimon._

_ "Take good care of Ren. Keep him safe from any demons that want to eat him."_

_ A small huff came from the younger, as he bopped his brother on the head and walked back over to his mate. A whine leaving the blonde, as he faked the pain and they laughed. Amaimon the one to pull his mate close and caress his cheek._

"Ren- Ren!"

In an instant the teen came back to reality. Everyone at the table staring at him in concern, as Amaimon looked down at him in slight worry and the teen shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"Sorry, I dazed off for a second, what did you say Kinzo-nii?" The hybrid asked, as he looked at his brothers who were both seated beside him.

"We were wondering how you two met. You never told us." The blonde asked, as the pink-haired hybrid looked up at his mate and Amaimon gave him a smile.

"I don't think it matters how I met him." Shima spoke, as he grasped his mate's hand and smiled up at him. "He's with me now and that's all I'll ever need."

A chorus of soft endearments filled the background, as a few awww's followed and the teen couldn't find the willpower to look away from his mate's eyes. Those very same blue eyes he had gazed into for the first time twenty years ago when his life went to hell, and now here he was. In the very place he believed would've been his burial ground, but had turned into so much more. He had made a life here, found the love of his life, and would never leave this place. Sure Kyoto was his roots, but here he thrived and blossomed. Here he was loved and here he could live with his mate for the rest of eternity. Until the earth stood still and they passed onto Gehenna together.

"I love you, Amaimon."

"I love you too, Renzou."

* * *

Scarlett: *throws confetti everywhere* Hello my cute little fans! And welcome to the end of the fic!

Shima: finally

Amaimon: *happily holding Shima close*

Scarlett: I'd like to thank LeahPotts5 once again for helping me with this fic. Thank you so much for your help, hun. And to Terra SyNdrome and Shadethedemon, I hope you enjoyed the fic. *bows* Until next time my cute little fans

* * *

_**I would like to deeply thank Leah Potts5, my collaborator for this fic, for helping me start/create this fic. You helped me unscramble my messed up ideas and thoughts, as well as help create the entire plot of the fic with me. You have also been looking over my work the entire time and making sure i stayed within character. Thank you very much, hun. Let's work to the end of the fic together!**_

* * *

_**Now, thy reviews answered!**_

**blackirishawk: **lol, I'm glad yah liked it so much hun. I thought it would be a good twist to have him leave and come back on Shima's b-day. I thought it'd be a nice b-day present for him. Hope you liked the ending.

**Hartanna: ***pats head* Yes, hun. I'm so sorry, but the fic is over. I hope you liked it till the end.

**Terra SyNdrome: **lol XD sorry about that hun. Didn't mean to throw the smut at yah. Hopefully no one in ur family read that X3 but on another note, I hope you enjoyed the fic, since you were one of the original people to ask for it. Please enjoy the ending. :)

* * *

For more information and Updates about my fanfictions, coming straight from me, visit my author page and look under the**Progression and Important Information **section. I have updates about my current Ao no Exorcist fanfictions and a new ones that are going to be posted in the future. I am also giving out offers to the fans. So stop by my profile page and check it out!

* * *

_Amaimon and Shima do not belong to me._

_These characters belong to Kazue Kato._


End file.
